O Capitano! Mio Capitano!
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Jane Rizzoli è il capitano di una nave della Marina Militare degli US. E' divorziata con una figlia adorabile di nome Regina. Un brutto incidente le permetterà di conoscere Maura Isles, un'elegante medico legale che entrerà a far parte della vita di mamma e figlia e cambierà tutto.
1. Chapter 1

**Una storia un po' diversa dal solito. Abbiamo preso spunto dall'episodio della serie 2x01, per dare il via a questa storia. Speriamo vi piaccia!**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli è il capitano della nave da guerra USS Paul Revere (APA-248), passa spesso tanto tempo in mare, lontano da casa, lontano dalla sua famiglia, ma adesso, dopo 8 mesi nel Pacifico, la sua nave sta attraccando di nuovo nel porto di Boston. Mentre il suo equipaggio si prepara alle manovre, lei è davanti allo specchio della sua cabina, annoda la cravatta, la sistema all'interno della sua giacca bianca piena di medaglie e poi indossa il cappello sopra la pettinatura classica con lo chignon. Si guarda un'ultima volta e poi raggiunge sul ponte i suoi vice comandanti e saluta le persone che sono sul molo ad aspettare, la maggior parte sono famigliari, altre persone semplicemente colleghi rimasti a casa. Quando la nave si ferma escono tutti e abbracciano genitori, figli, mariti, mogli.. Jane scende per ultima e dopo aver salutato con il gesto della mano sul capo, tutti i suoi colleghi, una piccola bambina di appena cinque anni corre verso di lei e le salta in braccio.

"Mamma mamma!" l'abbraccia affondando il viso nel suo collo.

"Piccola mia." sorride e la stringe forte. "Mi sei mancata tanto."

"Anche lei capitano." Sorride e le da un bacio sulla mascella.

Jane si toglie il cappello e lo mette in testa alla figlia, ma le sta un po' grande, fortuna che è ricciola come lei e questo l'aiuta a tenerlo un po' sollevato per non coprirle troppo il viso.

"Regina!" corre verso di loro con il fiatone. "Eccoti!" Sorride a Jane.

"Ciao mamma." l'abbraccia con il braccio libero.

"Mi è scappata." Fa il solletico alla piccola che ride e poi da un bacio sulla tempia di Jane. "Com'è stato il viaggio?"

"Faticoso, ma abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro."

"Sono così fiera di te!" La stringe provocando sulla faccia di Jane una smorfia che fa ridere Regina.

"La mamma ha fame, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?" Guarda Angela e sua figlia.

"Siiii." Sorride mostrando i denti. "Scommetto che ti sono mancati gli hamburger."

"Da morire!" Mette giù la bambina e prendendola per mano insieme ad Angela, s'incamminano.

* * *

Dopo aver pranzato in famiglia e passato un po' di tempo insieme, Jane, Angela e Regina tornano a casa. Jane sta raccontando alla figlia tutti i particolari del viaggio e la bambina la ascolta rapita, interrompendola ogni tanto con qualche domanda, mentre Angela le guarda intenerita.

Quando arrivano a casa passano un po' di tempo sedute sul divano finché non è ora di prepararsi.

"Prepararsi per cosa mamma?"

"Deve andare ad una cerimonia di consegna di medaglie perché è un bravissimo capitano." Sorride a Jane che si sta sistemando l'uniforme.

"Vorrei tanto passare la serata con te piccolina, " sorride alla figlia dallo specchio "ma ti prometto che tornerò in tempo per leggerti una storia prima di andare a letto okay?"

"Va bene mamma."

Suona il campanello.

"Dev'essere lo zio Frankie, Regina vai ad aprire per favore."

"Sono pronta." Si gira e saluta Frankie che è appena entrato in casa, fa per parlare ma lui la zittisce.

"Per qualsiasi cosa ti chiamo, lo so! Bentornata a casa sorellina." Si abbracciano, si salutano e poi Angela e Jane prendono la macchina per andare alla cerimonia.

* * *

Jane parcheggia subito davanti all'entrata dell'albergo dove si svolgerà la cerimonia e una volta scesa insieme ad Angela, consegna le chiavi al parcheggiatore e poi entrano dirigendosi verso la sala. È molto grande e ci sono già tantissimi colleghi di Jane che l'aspettano. Quando ha salutato tutti si accomoda al suo tavolo e assiste ad un po' della cerimonia finché non arriva il momento di salire sul palco per ritirare la sua medaglia.

"È con grande piacere che questa sera mi ritrovo a consegnare questa medaglia." L'ammiraglio la solleva. "Al capitano Jane Clementine Rizzoli, per il servizio di otto mesi, prestato sulla nave USS Paul Revere (APA-248), appartenente alla Marina Militare degli Stati Uniti d'America, porto di Boston." Si gira e con un sorriso guarda Jane. "La prego di avvicinarsi capitano."

"Grazie." Si avvicina e quando l'ammiraglio le mette la spilla sull'uniforme in sala parte un applauso e Jane si mette di fronte al microfono." Per me è un piacere e onore essere qui stasera, come capitano, come essere umano a servizio della mia patria e come donna. Non mi prenderò tutto il merito del lavoro, perché non solo io ho condotto alla vittoria il mio paese, ma anche altri duecento uomini l'hanno fatto, quindi questa medaglia è anche per coloro che come me, erano su quella nave a testa alta, fieri di poter affrontare una grande missione. In particolare vorrei ringraziare il mio vice capitano, Brian Turner, non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di lui." Guarda il collega che le sorride e poi alza il bicchiere.

"Al capitano Rizzoli" Urla lui e tutti brindano a Jane.

"Grazie mille." Sorride e dopo aver ricevuto un altro applauso va a sedersi vicino ad Angela per godersi il resto della cerimonia.

"Sono molto fiera di te." Le prende la mano e la stringe.

"Grazie mamma." Le sorride dolcemente. "Anche se so che hai sempre un po' paura quando parto."

"L'importante è che ora tu sia qui con noi per un po'."

"A quanto sembra ci rimarrò per qualche mese e ne sono felice, mi mancavate tanto tutti, sopratutto la bambina. Casey si è fatto vedere in questi mesi?"

"E' passato solo un paio di volte a salutare Regina, ma non si è fermato più di qualche decina di minuti."

Jane scuote la testa. "Suo padre non è presente perché in missione, io non sono presente perché sono in missione.." Sospira. "Mi dispiace così tanto, Regina meriterebbe più amore."

"Amore Regina è una bambina intelligente, lo sa che è il vostro lavoro e non potete rifiutare di partire. Poi ci siamo tutti noi a prenderci cura di lei quando voi siete via, e adesso ci sei anche tu. Ti vuole un bene immenso lo sai."

"Non ti ringrazio mai abbastanza mamma." L'abbraccia.

"E' mia nipote, non mi devi ringraziare, adoro poterla avere con me ogni giorno." La stringe.

"Oh lo so. Mi hai tormentata per avere una nipotina." Ridacchia.

"Esattamente, quindi non potrei essere più felice." Ride.

"Scusate il disturbo." Mette una mano sulla spalla di Jane.

"Brian." Sorride e si alza abbracciandolo.

"Bel discorso Rizzoli." Sorride.

"Grazie mille. Come sta la tua famiglia?"

"Bene, sono super felici di avermi di nuovo a casa sopratutto i miei gemellini."

"Ho visto sua moglie al parco qualche giorno fa, complimenti, due creature magnifiche." Sorride Angela.

"Grazie." Sorride e si gira appena sente qualcuno che lo chiama." Ora vado,ci vediamo." Saluta le donne e si congeda.

"È proprio un uomo fantastico." Si risiede guardando sua madre.

"Lo sembra. Due gemelli, dev'essere davvero felice di essere tornato a casa."

"Molto, mi parla spesso di loro e mi ha fatto vedere tante foto che si è portato sulla nave, ormai conosco bene le loro avventure!"

"Lo immagino." Sorride notando la gente che sta pian piano defluendo verso l'uscita. "Che dici, ci alziamo?"

Jane guarda l'orologio che ha al polso." Direi di si." Si alza. "Ho promesso alla mia piccola che le avrei letto una storia e così sarà!" Sorride andando verso l'uscita con sua madre.

"Non vedeva l'ora di farsi leggere una storia dalla sua mamma." Sorride mentre cerca il parcheggiatore.

"E io non vedevo l'ora di darle il bacio della buonanotte."

"Ehi Jane!" Brian le fa segno con la mano. "Io vado a casa, ciao e salutam-"

Si sente un colpo d'arma da fuoco e subito tutti si abbassano e Jane tira giù sua madre. Quando tutto è tranquillo, alza lo sguardo e vede il collega sdraiato per terra, in una pozza di sangue.

"Brian..BRIAN!" Corre verso di lui e gli si accuccia vicino togliendosi la giacca e premendola sulla ferita vicino al bacino. "Ti prego non morire."

"J-Jane.." La guarda con gli occhi mezzi chiusi "Abbraccia i bambini per me.."

"No, no li abbraccerai tu.. Chiamate un'ambulanza presto!" Si gira verso la folla, ma è troppo tardi, il suo amico e collega chiude gli occhi e smette di respirare.

* * *

La dottoressa Maura Isles sta giusto per uscire dal suo ufficio quando riceve una chiamata che la avverte dell'accaduto, e mentre l'ambulanza è già partita lei sale in macchina per raggiungere il luogo della sparatoria. Ci mette poco più di cinque minuti e appena individua il corpo parcheggia, scende dalla macchina e si fa strada tra la folla e un poliziotto la fa passare. La vittima è in un lago di sangue e una donna in uniforme è accucciata vicino a lui e sta rimuovendo quella che sembra la sua giacca dal fianco dell'uomo riverso a terra.

Maura ppoggia una mano sulla spalla di Jane. "Mi scusi, le devo chiedere di lasciarmi la sua giacca, fa parte della scena del crimine ora."

"Si c-certo." Si alza e le consegna la giacca.

Maura accenna un sorriso e dopo essersi infilata i guanti prende la giacca, la mette in un sacchetto di plastica e lo consegna a uno dei suoi assistenti. Poi si inginocchia accanto al corpo rimanendo in equilibrio nonostante i tacchi e gli alza la camicia per esaminare la ferita. "Colpo di arma da fuoco, una pistola calibro 45, il proiettile è rimasto all'interno.." Si accorge che la donna è ancora in piedi accanto a lei e alza la testa nella sua direzione. "Lei è la moglie per caso?"

"No, sono il suo superiore e una sua amica" Si asciuga le lacrime con il dorso della mano perché i palmi sono insanguinati.

"Jane forza," Angela le prende il braccio dolcemente. "andiamo lontano da qui." Guarda Maura.

Maura si guarda intorno, la squadra dei detective non è ancora arrivata ma non può lasciar andare così una testimone. "Le dispiacerebbe aspettare fuori dalla scena del crimine un secondo? I miei colleghi arriveranno a momenti e dovranno certamente farle delle domande.."

"Certamente." Si dirige fuori dal nastro giallo e va verso l'ambulanza che le offre un po' d'acqua e del detergente per pulirsi le mani.

"Dottoressa Isles!" Frost arriva vicino a lei. "Cos'abbiamo qui?"

"Detective! La vittima è stata uccisa da un colpo di arma da fuoco, un proiettile calibro 45 ha trapassato il bacino e molto probabilmente perforato il rene. La donna in uniforme vicino all'ambulanza è una testimone, la sta aspettando."

Frost alza lo sguardo. "Jane?!" Va verso di lei.

"Barry!" Gli sorride debolmente e lo raggiunge.

"Era il tuo collega?"

"Si, il mio vice in questa missione di otto mesi."

"Condoglianze." Le mette una mano sulla spalla.

"Grazie.." Mette una mano sulla sua. "Ci penserai tu a contattare la famiglia?"

"Certamente, mi accorderò con mio padre."

"Come sta il colonnello Frost? Non lo vedo da un po'."

"Come sempre, in missione, ma bene." Sorride e poi si gira verso i colleghi. "Raccogliete un po' di testimonianze, io mi occupo del capitano Rizzoli."

"Mando a casa mia madre, ho la piccola che deve andare a dormire."

"Va bene." Fa un cenno del capo e poi lascia che Jane faccia accompagnare a casa Angela e intanto va verso Maura. "Se qui è tutto okay io vado in centrale con la mia testimone."

"Va bene, faccio rimuovere il corpo e vi seguo in centrale per iniziare l'autopsia." Sorride alzandosi. "Sarà una notte lunga."

* * *

Jane e Frost vanno in centrale e lui le fa qualche domanda davanti ad un caffè nella caffetteria, per metterla a suo agio e quando hanno finito, lei torna a casa e appena arriva va nella sua camera, dove Regina dorme beatamente. Dopo averle dato un bacio sulla fronte va a farsi una doccia e poi va a letto, addormentandosi con una mano fra i riccioli di sua figlia.

Maura rimane in sala autopsie per qualche ora quella notte, ripulendo le ferite ed esaminando il corpo. Estrae il proiettile e lo fa mandare di sopra, poi studia un po' di angolazioni per capire la dinamica della sparatoria. Ormai alle 2 di notte chiude il laboratorio e torna a casa con l'obiettivo di dormire almeno qualche ora in vista della probabilmente pesante giornata di domani.

* * *

"Mamma." Le accarezza il viso dolcemente con la manina mentre Jane apre piano gli occhi.

"Amore. Buongiorno." Sorride.

"Buongiorno mamma." Sorride e le da un bacio sul naso.

"Mi dispiace se ieri sera non sono tornata in tempo per la storia, ho avuto da fare." Si mette seduta.

"Non ti preoccupare." Si posizione sulle sue gambe per prendersi le coccole.

"Ti va se ti porto a fare colazione in un posto speciale?"

"Certo!" Sorride.

Si alzano e dopo essersi vestite e aver salutato Angela tutta concentrata a preparare un dolce, vanno in una pasticceria molto elegante e fanno di nuovo colazione insieme dopo mesi.

* * *

Maura la mattina dopo si presenta al lavoro alle otto, non si sente molto riposata e passa al café del dipartimento per un caffè prima di tornare al laboratorio per fare alcuni esami e lavorare sul caso con Frost.

"Dovrà tenere ancora molto la giacca del capitano Rizzoli?" Guarda Maura.

"No, me l'hanno riportata stamattina." Entra nel suo ufficio e la prende porgendogliela.

"Grazie." La prende e la guarda. "E' un ottimo marinaio,è sempre stata la prima in tutto, mio padre l'adora. Si merita tutte queste medaglie." Le indica.

"Se ho capito bene la vittima era il suo vice.." Guarda le medaglie. "Dev'essere dura per lei."

"Molto, ma è anche una donna forte, ce la farà."

Korsak entra in laboratorio. "Ehi Frost! Dottoressa Isles." Le fa un cenno. "Di sopra c'è Jane Rizzoli, l'avrei mandata giù, ma con lei c'è la figlia, non mi sembrava il caso di portarla qui."

"Ecco il motivo per cui non ho figli." Scherza togliendosi i guanti. "Detective Frost, se vuole mostrare al detective Korsak le dinamiche di cui abbiamo parlato finora, posso portare io la giacca al capitano Rizzoli. Devo salire comunque per prendere dei documenti."

"La ringrazio. E me la saluti."

"Non c'è problema, certamente." Sorride, prende la giacca e sale di sopra cercando la donna della sera prima.

* * *

Jane è seduta alla scrivania di Frost perché Regina è stata attratta dal suo modellino di Gordian e ci sta giocando mentre è in braccio a sua madre.

"Fai piano amore mio." Le accarezza i capelli. "Non facciamo arrabbiare Barry rompendo il suo giocattolo.

"Ma Barry non è grande per i giocattoli?" La guarda.

"Se qualcosa ti appassiona non sei mai troppo grande e poi lo tiene qui per compagnia, non per giocarci."

Maura si avvicina alla scrivania di Frost e tocca la spalla della donna seduta. "Capitano Jane Rizzoli?" Sorride.

Jane subito fa un mezzo salto e mette giù la bambina girandosi verso Maura. "Si, sono io."

"Ho la sua giacca, è stata pulita." Gliela porge. "E volevo scusarmi se ieri non sono stata molto di conforto, ma è il mio lavoro, meno tempo si aspetta per esaminare il corpo, meno prove vengono perse."

"Tu sei la signora che apre i corpi?" La guarda.

"Regina! Non sono cose da chiedere."

Maura trattiene una risata. "Sì, sì sono io." Sorride alla bambina e poi si gira verso Jane. "Non c'è problema, ho sempre apprezzato le persone dirette."

"Allora ha incontrato le persone giuste!" Ridacchia. "Le piace la medicina per questo sa certe cose."

"È molto elegante signorina." La guarda ammirando i suoi tacchi.

"Grazie mille, signorina." Le sorride abbassandosi per guardarla negli occhi, ha studiato molto e sa che è importante essere allo stesso livello dei bambini quando si parla con loro. "Il mio nome è Maura comunque" Le offre la mano. "e il tuo?"

Regina le porge la mano stringendo praticamente solo due dita perché la sua è piccola. "Mi chiamo Regina." Sorride. "Hai un nome italiano proprio come me e la mia nonna, anche i tuoi genitori sono italiani?"

"No, la mia mamma è francese. Regina è un nome meraviglioso." Alza la testa verso Jane. "Complimenti."

"Grazie, anche il nome Maura è un nome veramente bello." Sorride Jane.

"Sai, la mia mamma si chiama anche Clementine, un nome un po' imbarazzante." Fa una smorfia.

"Come scusa?" La prende in braccio ed inizia a farle solletico mentre la bambina ride.

Maura ride guardandole. "Io lo trovo molto elegante, antico, non si sente spesso in giro."

"Lo dirò a mia madre, finalmente qualcuno che lo apprezza." Sorride.

"Mamma possiamo invitare la signorina a pranzo con noi?"

"Non lo so tesoro, avrà da lavorare..." Si gira verso Maura.

"In realtà sto aspettando dei risultati e ci vorrà almeno un'ora." Controlla l'orologio. "Ma non vorrei disturbare, so che lei è tornata solo ieri dopo otto mesi in mare.. " Sorride guardando Jane.

"Ascolti, sarò pure tornata da un viaggio di otto mesi in cui ho mangiato ogni tipo di cibo in scatola e avrò pur bisogno di cibo vero, ma nonostante ciò non riesco a mangiare tutto quel cibo che prepara mia madre, quindi mi farebbe piacere uno stomaco in più." Sorride.

"Poi la nonna è tanto felice quando ci sono ospiti a casa." Sorride e prende il cellulare di Jane componendo il numero di Angela.

"Beh allora accetto volentieri! Vado a prendere la borsa di sotto, torno fra poco." Sorride e scende a prendere la borsa, comunica a Frost che sarà fuori per pranzo e che può chiamarla per qualsiasi cosa e poi raggiunge Jane e Regina fuori dal dipartimento, salgono in macchina di Jane e vanno a casa.

* * *

Regina è la prima ad entrare. "Nonna nonna c'è la signorina Maura!"

"Ciao tesoro." La prende in braccio e le da un bacio.

"Ciao mamma." Tiene la porta aperta finché Maura non entra e poi la chiude. "Lei è la dottoressa Maura Isles, te la ricordi vero? Era con noi ieri sera."

"Certamente." Si avvicina e le porge una mano. "Angela Rizzoli piacere."

"Maura Isles, il piacere è mio. Spero di non essere un disturbo.."

"Oh si figuri, c'è sempre molto da mangiare qui, gli ospiti sono molto apprezzati."

Quando Jane ha portato Regina a lavarsi le mani, si siedono a tavola e Angela le serve poi si siede insieme a loro e iniziano a mangiare.

"Nonna hai visto com'è elegante?!" Guarda Maura.

"Molto." Sorride. "E noi non siamo abituate a vedere una donna così elegante vero?"

"No, perché mamma ha sempre la divisa oppure i jeans."

"Sono comodi e poi non riuscirei neanche a camminare su quei tacchi, l'ammiro molto." Guarda Maura.

"Oh.." Arrossisce un po'. "Grazie, ma davvero non è un sacrificio per me, li ho sempre portati quindi sono abituata e comunque la tua mamma sta molto bene con la divisa, per quello che ho potuto vedere ieri." Sorride a Regina.

"Grazie." Sorride dolcemente a Maura.

"Oh si, la guardano sempre tutti gli uomini."

Jane ride. "Regina non è vero."

"Come dargli torto, sei una bella donna Jane, non devi vergognarti."

"Sono convinta che Regina abbia ragione, è il fascino della divisa." Sorride Maura.

"Eh si, quello frega sempre." Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo piatto mentre Angela le sfiora il braccio e poi si alza per servire il dolce.

"Un giorno potrò scendere nel suo laboratorio?" Regina guarda Maura mentre prende un morso di dolce.

"Se non le crea disturbo a me va bene."

"Prometto di mangiare la verdura." Sorride a Jane mostrandole i denti.

"Permesso accordato allora."

"Grazie." L'abbraccia

Maura sorride. "Sarà interessante."

* * *

Angela e Regina portano i piatti sporchi in cucina lasciando a tavola Maura e Jane.

"Non deve preoccuparsi, non le farò vedere nulla di troppo cruento" Sorride a Jane.

"Mi fido di lei." Sorride." Anche perché l'istinto di mia figlia non si sbaglia mai, di solito non da confidenza a nessuno come ha fatto con lei, ho anche frequentato un paio di persone dopo che suo padre si è allontanato da me, però sono sempre scappate perché Regina le faceva impazzire." Ridacchia.

Maura scoppia a ridere "Davvero? Non l'avrei mai detto, si vede che è sveglia ma è anche molto dolce." Sorride giocando con il tovagliolo.

"Si, non è facile esser figlia di genitori che non si parlano neanche e sono sempre in viaggio per mesi e mesi e rischiano di non tornare." Beve un po' d'acqua. "Ma lei è sorprendente e non potrei desiderare una figlia migliore, solo spero non faccia impazzire anche lei con le troppe domande in laboratorio."

"Non mi dispiacciono le domande e qualsiasi sia la vostra situazione Regina sta reagendo bene, si vede che è una bambina molto felice."

"Mamma andiamo al luna park con zio Frankie stasera? Ieri me l'ha promesso."

"Certo piccola, dopo lo chiamo, ma ora devo dare una passaggio alla dottoressa Isles." Si alza da tavola. "Deve tornare al lavoro."

"Va bene." Si avvicina a Maura sorridendo. "Posso abbracciarla?"

Maura sorride e si accuccia davanti a lei. "Solo se mi dai del tu!"

"Va bene Maura." Sorride e le si butta fra le braccia solleticandole il viso con i riccioli. "Hai anche un buon profumo sai?"

"Oh ma grazie." Sorride ricambiando dolcemente l'abbraccio." E tu sei davvero molto gentile Regina!" Le accarezza i capelli e poi si alza. "Gazie mille del pranzo signora Rizzoli, era delizioso!"

"Torni pure quando vuole" Sorride.

"Se è pronta possiamo andare." Guarda Maura.

"Sono pronta." Sorride e segue Jane in macchina.

Jane sale in macchina e quando si sono sistemate parte verso il dipartimento. "Seriamente, torni quando vuole, Barry ha il mio numero se vuole contattarmi."

"Certo, volentieri." Sorride guardando fuori dal finestrino. "Non è da me aprirmi così con qualcuno che ho appena conosciuto e pranzare insieme." Ride. "Fai sentire le persone a proprio agio. Volevo dire fa..um, possiamo darci del tu?"

"Diciamo che io e mia figlia siamo un'ottima squadra." Ride. "Certamente, chiamami pure Jane."

"E tu chiamami Maura" Sorride arrossendo. "Grazie dell'invito comunque, mi ha fatto piacere." Quando Jane parcheggia escono dalla macchina e le sorride. "Io vado.. Grazie ancora."

"Ciao Maura." Le sorride. "Non c'è di che, a presto allora."

"Ciao." Sorride e torna al lavoro.

Jane la guarda entrare nel dipartimento quando qualcuno le bussa sulla spalla. "Rizzoli che stai facendo?"

"Ehi Frost, niente." Sorride.

"Mi hanno detto quelli del dipartimento che la dottoressa è uscita a pranzo con una bella mora e sua figlia." La guarda." Stai forse cercando di conquistarla?"

"Ma no." Gli da un colpo sul braccio mentre lui ride. "Regina ha insistito per averla a pranzo e lei ha accettato tutto qui."

"Con Casey come vanno le cose?"

"Male." Scuote la testa. "Viene a trovare poco Regina e con me proprio neanche una parola, ma va bene così, stiamo bene noi due sole e la mia famiglia."

* * *

Maura torna di sotto e inizia a controllare alcuni fogli mentre ripensa al pranzo, è davvero sorpresa da se stessa e da quanto sia stata estroversa e disponibile, cosa che capita molto di rado. Alla fine della giornata chiede il numero di Jane a Frost e quando è a casa le scrive un messaggio per ringraziarla ancora del pranzo e per chiedere come sta Regina.

Jane è seduta su una panchina al luna park mentre guarda Regina e Frankie sopra una giostra e quando sente il cellulare vibrare nella tasca lo prende e risponde al messaggio di Maura: 'Vedo che alla fine il mio numero l'hai chiesto a Barry. Prego di nuovo e Regina sta bene, si sta divertendo come una matta sulle giostre. Tu come stai?'

Maura si spoglia, indossa una camicia da notte e poi va a prepararsi del the e legge il messaggio di Jane: 'Sto bene, sono appena tornata a casa. Immagino che Regina si stia divertendo molto. E sì, ho chiesto il tuo numero al detective Frost, è stato più che contento di darmelo, mi ha detto "così la distrae un po'" Quindi.. Devo distrarti?'

Jane legge il messaggio e ride prima di rispondere: 'Come hai ben visto sono una persona che ama ridere e scherzare per distrarsi dai pensieri e tu stamani mi hai aiutata molto a farlo, quindi grazie mille.'

Maura sorride e si siede al tavolo della cucina bevendo il suo the: ìHo visto, è una novità per me, mi dicono che non so scherzare.. Peró mi fa piacere sapere di averti distratta un po', da quello che mi hai detto oggi devi avere parecchi pensieri.' Prima di continuare a scrivere si mordicchia il labbro e manda giù un po' di the: 'Quindi se hai bisogno di parlare o distrarti ora sai dove cercarmi.' invia il messaggio e sale in camera.

Jane si alza e va a comprare un po' di pop corn aspettando Regina e intanto risponde a Maura: 'Grazie, sei molto gentile. Ci sentiamo presto, notte e sogni d'oro.' invia e poi appena sua figlia la raggiunge mangiano i pop corn insieme e continuano a girare.

'Buonanotte a te e a Regina.' Maura invia il messaggio e dopo aver finito il the si mette a leggere fino ad addormentarsi.

* * *

 **Vogliamo ringraziare Alessandra per la copertina di questa fanfiction, come sempre meravigliosa e poi voi che ci seguite e avete letto l'inizio di una nuova storia. Come sempre ogni commento è gradito. Un bacio! -Rachele & Irene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una settimana dopo...**

Jane si alza molto presto, fa una doccia e poi indossa la divisa, si tira su i riccioli ribelli e li lega in uno chignon ordinato, recupera il cappello ed esce di casa cercando di non svegliare Angela e Regina e poi salendo in macchina si dirige verso il dipartimento di polizia, dove, insieme ad altri colleghi che erano con lei in missione, si occuperà di recuperare la salma dell'amico e collega Brian, dall'obitorio per portarla in chiesa e così celebrare un funerale degno dell'uomo. Quando arriva parcheggia l'auto e scende indossando il cappello, si ritrova con i colleghi ed entra nel dipartimento dove Frost, Korsak e tutta la centrale li attendono.

Maura arriva in chiesa pochi minuti prima dell'inizio della cerimonia, c'era traffico quella mattina, indossando un vestito nero che copra le ginocchia con le maniche di pizzo. Rimane in piedi in fondo alla chiesa e assiste in silenzio alla cerimonia, non è cattolica, ma dopo essersi documentata su Brian ha deciso fosse giusto presentarsi al funerale e onorare il grande lavoro che aveva fatto come vice capitano.

Jane rimane accanto alla famiglia di Brian per tutta la durata della cerimonia e a lei tocca dire due parole. Dopo aver parlato insieme ad altri uomini dell'equipaggio, prende in spalla la bara e la trasporta fuori guardando poi il carro funebre allontanarsi.

Maura guarda il carro funebre allontanarsi rimanendo all'entrata della chiesa e saluta Korsak e Frost. Dopo un po' si avvicina a Jane mettendole una mano sulla spalla. "Condoglianze Jane.."

"Grazie." Si asciuga le ultime lacrime. "Mi andrebbe un bel caffè, ti va di unirti?"

"Certo." Sorride dolcemente e la segue fino ad un bar, sedendosi di fronte a lei. "Hai detto cose bellissime e toccanti in chiesa."

"Grazie." Le sorride e poi beve un sorso di caffè. "Era il mio compagno migliore e un uomo fantastico."

"So che aveva anche due bambini piccoli..."

"Si, per fortuna ha una famiglia numerosa che può dare una mano alla moglie, speriamo bene." Si toglie la giacca e l'appoggia alla sedia guardando la medaglia. "Quella è anche per lui."

"Ne sono sicura." Sorride dolcemente bevendo il suo caffè.

Jane avvicina la mano a quella di Maura facendo finta di niente e intanto butta giù un altro po' di caffè.

Maura finisce il caffè e poi le sfiora la mano per confortarla. "Come sta Regina?" Sorride tentando di distrarla, non è mai stata brava a consolare le persone.

"Bene. Ora fa il campus estivo la mattina, la porta mia madre, lo farà per un mese così io posso dedicarmi ad un po' di scartoffie della mia missione. Continua a chiedermi quando potrà venire con te in laboratorio."

"Capisco. Puoi farla venire quando vuoi, se ho qualche emergenza impossibile ti avverto ma Regina non è una bambina che dà problemi mi sembra."

"Oh no. Sarebbe capace di chiedere se hai bisogno d'aiuto per sezionare un cadavere." Ride.

"Sarebbe di sicuro di grande aiuto." Ride.

"Tanto, potrebbe anche parlare con i morti senza fermarsi, fa anche discorsi seri eh!"

"Lo immagino! Ha preso tutto da te scommetto." Fa l'occhiolino.

"Certo, io sono una che parla tantissimo." Scuote la testa sorridendo. "Da quel lato ha preso tutto da sua nonna, ma la sincerità e la schiettezza sicuramente da me."

"È un bel mix, diventerà una donna interessante."

"Come te?" La guarda.

"Stavo per dire come la mamma, ma accetto il complimento." Arrossisce un po'.

"Grazie." Le sorride sfiorando con un dito la sua mano.

Sorride e la guarda negli occhi. "Non so come sia questo Casey, ma Regina ha preso molto da te."

"È un bell'uomo, ma Regina non ha preso molto da lui, forse la bocca. Però sono felice abbia preso tanto da me."

"È stata fortunata. Anche lui nella marina?"

"È un colonnello dell'esercito,attualmente è in missione in Afghanistan, va là spesso e quando non è là aiuta i militari con i traumi da guerra."

"Afghanistan?" La guarda. "È uno dei posti peggiori. Ma negli ultimi giorni gli attacchi sono diminuiti di frequenza, se può farti stare un po' meglio." Accenna un sorriso.

Jane la guarda e poi sorride. "Sai tante cose sulla guerra?"

"Mi piace tenermi aggiornata, lo trovo giusto nei confronti di chi sta combattendo."

"Grazie." Le fa il gesto dei militari sorridendo. "Comunque mi fa stare meglio solo perché non voglio dover dire a mia figlia che è senza un padre, anche se poco presente."

"Capisco." Sorride leggermente. "Sono molto legati?"

"No, ha imparato a fare a meno di una figura paterna e non è così dolce quand'è con lui, però insomma, non sarebbe bello comunque dirglielo."

"Le bambine hanno più difficoltà a costruire un rapporto con un padre poco presente che con una madre poco presente, è normale, ma capisco il tuo punto di vista." Annuisce abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano di Jane ancora sul tavolo.

"Sto iniziando a pensare che Regina sia tua figlia." La guarda qualche secondo e poi scoppia a ridere.

La guarda confusa e poi sorride. "Che onore!" Ridacchia.

"Anche tu hai una parlantina niente male, sono sicura che passerà volentieri del tempo con te."

"Mi piace informarmi, leggo molto. Lo spero, non conosco molte bambine interessate all'esaminazione di cadaveri." Ride.

"Allora vi troverete di sicuro." Sorride e poi guarda l'orologio. "Wow è già pomeriggio inoltrato e la divisa inizia a darmi un po' fastidio. "Si allenta il nodo della cravatta."

Maura abbassa lo sguardo alla cravatta e deglutisce. "Ti sta molto bene però."

"Ti ringrazio, ha il suo fascino, ma ne ho una più comoda quando sono sulla nave, questa è per le cerimonie."

"Sono tutte così eleganti, mi hanno sempre interessato molto. E trovo che sulle donne abbiano qualcosa in più."

"Allora magari un giorno ti mostro la mia collezione di divise. Un'anta dell'armadio è solo per quelle."

"Mi piacerebbe." Sorride accavallando le gambe sotto il tavolo.

Il cellulare di Jane suona e lei lo recupera dalla giacca. "Scusami.." Risponde e si alza un attimo allontanandosi.

Maura le sorride e nel frattempo si alza per pagare per entrambe.

Jane parla al telefono con Angela e poi si avvicina a Maura. "Quanto ti devo?"

"Non mi devi nulla, è un piacere."

"Grazie." Sorride e la segue fuori. "Allora permettimi di invitarti domani sera al gala sulla nave da crociera della Marina, devo portare qualcuno e ho pensato a te, sembrano eventi adatti a te." Si toglie dalla tasca l'invito e glielo porge.

"Mi piacerebbe molto! Grazie Jane." Sorride prendendo l'invito.

"Allora passo a prenderti domani alle 19. Scrivimi l'indirizzo via messaggio poi." Indossa il cappello e si sistema la cravatta.

"Lo farò. Non vedo l'ora." Sorride.

"Perfetto." Sorride. "Allora ci vediamo domani?"

Annuisce mordendosi un labbro. "Sì, a domani. Grazie ancora dell'invito."

"Grazie a te del caffè e della distrazione." Le fa l'occhiolino e poi si allontana.

* * *

Quel pomeriggio passa velocemente, il lavoro è tranquillo e quella sera mentre fa un bagno rilassante Maura pensa a cosa potrebbe indossare al gala. Il giorno dopo lavora la mattina e compra un paio di cose prima di andare a casa a prepararsi, le piace fare le cose con calma.

Jane porta in lavanderia una divisa e se la fa lavare e stirare, poi va a prendere sua figlia e insieme a lei fa un po' di la sera passano tutto il tempo a guardare cartoni e la mattina dopo Jane passa in lavanderia a ritirare la divisa e poi va alla centrale della Marina a lavorare un po'.

Maura indossa un vestito blu lungo fino ai piedi, accollato davanti e scollato dietro, con le braccia scoperte. Si infila le scarpe, dei tacchi molto eleganti e semplici, si infila degli orecchini e si raccoglie i capelli in uno chignon morbido che lascia qualche ciocca scenderle disordinatamente sul collo e accanto al viso, e si trucca un po'.

Jane indossa la sua divisa da serata, è blu con le spalline decorate e ha qualche medaglia sul petto,nel taschino mette un fazzoletto nero, in onore del suo defunto collega, poi si fa una treccia morbida e si lascia due ciocche ai lati, si trucca leggermente e poi si sistema la cravatta. Quand'è pronta saluta Regina con un bel bacio dolce e fa lo stesso con sua madre, poi sale in macchina e va all'indirizzo che le ha scritto Maura la sera prima.

Maura quasi salta quando sente il campanello e si affretta alla porta, rimanendo senza fiato alla vista di Jane. "Ehi." Sorride. "Stai molto bene."

"Anche tu, molto." Sorride e la guarda. "Stasera avrai tutti gli occhi puntati addosso."

"Anche i tuoi?" Sorride prendendo le chiavi di casa.

"Forse.." Fa un sorrisetto. "Sei la mia accompagnatrice."

"Mi accontento di quelli allora." Sorride chiudendo la casa. "Andiamo?"

"Certamente." Sorride e le apre la portiera della macchina. "Prego dottoressa Isles."

Annuisce sorridendo e sale in macchina raccogliendo il vestito per non inciamparci.

Jane aspetta che sia pronta e poi chiude la portiera e sale in macchina iniziando a guidare silenziosamente. Quando arrivano al porto mette l'auto nel suo parcheggio privato e poi insieme a Maura scendono e si dirigono verso la nave tutta illuminata che ha le luci che si riflettono sull'acqua.

"È bellissimo." Sorride Maura guardandosi intorno "Hai partecipato a molti gala finora?"

"Si, credo che questo sia il mio quinto gala." Sorride e all'entrata da gli inviti e poi prende Maura per mano aiutandola ad entrare e nel frattempo saluta un po' di persone.

Maura saluta con dei cenni del viso tenendo la mano di Jane stretta nella sua. "E ci hai sempre portato medici legali che trovavi in giro?" Ridacchia.

"Al primo ho portato mio padre, ero giovane. Al secondo ero da sola. Al terzo e al quarto con Casey. E ora sono qui con un medico legale che conosco da una settimana." Sorride e le passa dello champagne che prende dal vassio di un cameriere.

"Grazie." Le sorride lasciandole la mano per prendere il bicchiere.

"Prego." Sorride e beve un sorso del suo guardandosi intorno. "Sentiti libera di parlare con chi vuoi se ti va, non voglio tenerti al guinzaglio."

"Non mi sento al guinzaglio e la tua compagnia è quella che preferisco ultimamente."

"Ti ringrazio." Sorride e appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo prima di spostare la sedia per Maura.

"Grazie." Si siede finendo lo champagne. "Ti stanno bene i capelli così."

"Oh beh, sono difficili da gestire, ma così reggono bene, sopratutto quando porto il cappello." Si siede. "Tu stai bene truccata così."

"Grazie." Sorride guardandosi intorno. "E' da tanto che non esco."

"Anch'io, sono stata chiusa in una nave per mesi." Ridacchia. "E che non esco con una persona della mia età, quando torno a casa sto sempre con Regina."

"I doveri di una mamma. Sono contenta di averti distratta ancora una volta allora." Le fa l'occhiolino.

Si avvicina al suo orecchio e sussurra. "Sei una bellissima distrazione." Sorride e torna a sedersi in modo composto.

Maura avvampa e abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo. "Anche tu.." Sussurra e poi si gira a rispondere ai saluti di alcuni dei colleghi di Jane.

* * *

Iniziano a cenare e Jane chiacchiera un po' con le persone al suo tavolo e finita la cena si gira verso Maura. "Ti dispiace se faccio un giro a parlare con qualcuno? Tante persone non sono potute venire al funerale e desiderano parlarmi."

"No vai pure." Sorride.

"Grazie." Le struscia una mano sulla gamba e poi si alza girando un po' per i tavoli e parlando con tante persone della Marina che hanno lavorato anche con lei nelle missioni passate, tra cui il padre di Frost.

Maura la guarda sorridendo e poi fa un po' di conversazione con le persone che sedevano al suo tavolo, poi si assenta un attimo per usare il bagno e infine esce sul ponte e si appoggia al parapetto guardando la luna riflettersi sul mare calmo.

Quando Jane finisce di parlare, è il momento del ballo e torna al tavolo, ma Maura non c'è, così chiede se qualcuno l'ha visto e le indicano il ponte allora esce e la guarda un po' prima di avvicinarsi. "Ti va di ballare?"

Maura si gira verso di lei sorridendo. "Si." Cammina verso di lei e le offre la mano.

* * *

 **Un po' di attesa per vedere come andrà a finire questa giornata ci vuole. Al prossimo capitolo! -Rachele & Irene **


	3. Chapter 3

Jane le prende la mano e la porta verso di se mettendole una mano sul fianco e iniziando a muoversi piano. "Ti piace questa serata?"

"Mi piace molto." Appoggia la mano libera sulla sua spalla.

"Ne sono felice." Sorride guardandola negli occhi.

"Era anche da tanto che non ballavo". Le sorride.

"Sono obbligata per legge a ballare a questo gala." Ride. "Che io abbia l'accompagnatore o che sia da sola, qualcuno devo rimediarlo, ma devo dire che questa sera sto ballando volentieri."

"Ne sono felice. Balli anche molto bene, ve lo insegnano o è una tua dote esclusiva?" Ridacchia.

"Ce lo insegnano *sorride* e ho avuto modo di far pratica con Casey

"Fortunato." Sorride abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non lo sa evidentemente quant'era fortunato ad avermi." Sorride debolmente.

"E questo è un peccato, perché era molto fortunato." La guarda. "Ti manca molto?"

"No a dir la verità. Sto bene così, sono felice, ho un lavoro che mi piace e una famiglia stupenda, era bello stare con lui, ma poi è diventato tutto complicato e allora ho imparato a stare senza."

Maura continua a muoversi al ritmo lento della musica, guardando il mare oltre la spalla di Jane. "La determinazione con cui affronti le situazioni è ammirevole. Le fai sembrare più semplici di quello che devono essere state, mentre di solito la gente esagera per farsi compatire. Sei una bella persona."

"Grazie. Penso che quando c'è amore, quello vero, alla fine riesci a dimenticare i momenti brutti e vai avanti. Mia figlia è la mia forza."

"Lo immagino. Si vede quando siete insieme." Sorride.

Jane sta per rispondere quando il cellulare le vibra in tasca. "Ti chiedo scusa." Si stacca un secondo e risponde. "Si, va bene mamma sarò li tra poco tranquilla, ciao." Butta giù. "Che tu ci creda o no, ogni volta che esco la sera ho il coprifuoco come quando ero ragazzina." Ridacchia. "Regina vuole sempre che le legga la storia della buonanotte quando sono qui a Boston e le devo preparare un po' di latte caldo, la fa dormire bene." Mette il cellulare in tasca. "Ti va di venire a berne un po'? Non so se ti piace potrei fartene una tazza." La guarda.

"Volentieri." Sorride. "Sì mi piace, lo bevevo anche io da piccola prima di andare a letto."

"Avete tantissime cose in comune, davvero,potrebbe essere mia figlia fisicamente e la tua caratterialmente." Sorride e le prende la mano rientrando in sala e salutando un po' di gente prima di uscire e avviarsi verso la macchina.

"Abbiamo alcune cose in comune, è vero." Ride e la segue verso la macchina. "Se avessi la sicurezza che diventasse come lei avrei una figlia subito." Ridacchia.

Jane sale in macchina ridendo. "Mi fa piacere quando la gente pensa che mia figlia sia una bambina fantastica." Aspetta che Maura si sia sistemata e poi parte.

"Lo è, molto."

Jane guida fino a casa e poi quando parcheggia escono dall'auto ed entrano in casa.

"Mamma!" Le va incontro saltandole in braccio.

"Ciao amore." Le da un bacio sulla tempia." C'è un sorpresa per te." Si gira verso la porta per farle vedere Maura.

"Maura?!" Sorride. "Ciao!"

"Ciao piccola." Sorride accarezzandole i riccioli.

"Sei venuta per leggermi la storia?" La guarda.

"Um sì, diciamo di sì." Guarda Jane sorridendo.

"E anche a bere un po' di latte con noi" Sorride e la mette giù. "Dov'è la nonna?"

"Ero in bagno." Sorride entrando nella sala. "Oh buonasera signorina Isles." Recupera la giacca e la indossa. "Allora io vado, buonanotte."

"Notte mamma." Le sorride e poi inizia a preparare il latte.

"Ciao nonna." Le da un bacio appena si abbassa.

"Buonanotte signora Rizzoli." Sorride e appena rimangono sole guarda Jane. "Posso darti una mano?"

"No grazie." Le sorride e mette un po' di miele in tre tazze. "Piccola vai a metterti il pigiama intanto."

"Va bene." Sorride e si allontana.

"Accomodati pure Maura."

"Grazie." Si siede e si scioglie i capelli.

"Pronta!" Si siede vicino a Maura. "Sei molto bella anche stasera." Laa guarda sorridendo. "Non è vero mamma?"

Jane versa il latte nelle tazze e gliele passa. "È vero, se possibile anche più bella del solito." Sorride a Maura.

"Grazie." Arrossisce un po' prendendo la tazza e soffiandoci sopra. "Anche tu sei molto bella. " Sorride a Regina togliendole un ricciolo dal viso.

"Grazie." Sorride e beve un po' di latte.

"Prego e anche la mamma ovviamente." Beve un po' di latte.

"Grazie." Sorride.

"È tanto bella quando si veste con la divisa blu." Sorride e finisce il suo latte.

"Grazie anche a te." Sorride. "Forza a lavarsi i denti e poi sotto le coperte che Maura ti raggiunge per la storia."

"Siiii." Sorride e corre verso il bagno.

"È meglio che mi sbrighi anche io allora." Finisce il latte e si alza appoggiando la tazza nel lavandino. "Comunque Regina ha ragione a proposito della divisa blu." Sorride.

"Credo che per te abbia ragione su qualsiasi tipo di divisa." Ridacchia e mette le tazze nella lavastoviglie.

"Grazie." La guarda. "Fai sempre così tanti complimenti?"

"Dipende con chi parlo." Sorride asciugandosi le mani. "Se vuoi andare in camera della bambina è infondo al corridoio a sinistra, il libro è sul suo comodino."

"Grazie." Sorride e va verso la camera. Quando entra si avvicina al comodino e inizia a sfogliare il libro che trova. Jane intanto va in camera sua, si scioglie la treccia e toglie la divisa, lasciandosi solo la camicia e la cravatta allentata, poi va in bagno per rinfrescarsi il viso e togliere il trucco.

"Sono pronta per la storia." Sale sul letto e si sdraia coprendosi le gambe con le coperte.

"Benissimo." Maura sorride e si siede accanto a lei, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto. Dopo aver letto qualche pagina sente Regina accoccolarsi vicino alle sue gambe e dopo qualche minuto la sente respirare profondamente, si è addormentata. Cercando di fare piano Maura appoggia il libro sul comodino e poi si alza, la sistema, la copre e le accarezza il viso prima di spegnere la luce ed uscire dalla stanza.

Jane esce dal bagno e si scontra con Maura. "Ups." Sorride. "Sta dormendo?"

"Appena addormentata." Sorride dando un occhiata dentro alla camera.

"Bene." Sorride e si guarda. "Ehm, se mi dai il tempo di mettermi un paio di pantaloni ti accompagno a casa."

"Oh." Maura abbassa lo sguardo involontariamente e si sposta per farla passare. "Prego."

Jane va in camera e s'infila un paio di jeans, sistema la cravatta e poi raggiunge Maura. "Possiamo andare." Recupera le chiavi della macchina e poi esce insieme a Maura salendo in macchina. "Grazie per aver letto la storia a Regina."

"Figurati, è stato un piacere. Si è addormentata dopo poche pagine."

"Fa sempre così quando ha il campus al mattino, torna a casa molto stanca." Sorride e parte. "E grazie anche per avermi accompagnata al gala."

"Di nuovo figurati, mi è piaciuto molto" Le sorride.

Jane accosta nel vialetto di Maura. "Eccola al suo castello principessa Maura." Sorride.

"La ringrazio." Sorride. "Ti offrirei qualcosa da bere ma l'hai già fatto tu prima.. non penso di riuscire a battere il tuo latte caldo con il miele."

Jane ride "No, è imbattibile mi dispiace." Solleva le sopracciglia. "Poi devo tornare a casa dalla bambina, ma grazie." Sorride e esce per andare ad aprirle la portiera.

"Grazie." Sorride ed esce. "E' stata una bellissima serata."

"Anche per me." Chiude la portiera e l'accompagna fino alla porta. "Ci sentiamo se ti va di vedere Regina qualche volta e sopratutto di portarla in laboratorio, ne sarebbe felice."

"Ne sarei felice anche io. Domani pomeriggio avevo in programma di esaminare dei resti per cercare di ricomporre uno scheletro, penso che potrebbe piacerle, quindi se ti va di portarla.."

"Le piacerà sicuramente. Allora domani dottoressa."

"A domani capitano." Sorride aprendo la porta.

"Ciao." Sorride e poi si allontana salendo in macchina e ripartendo verso casa.

Maura la guarda allontanarsi e poi entra in casa sorridendo e inizia a spogliarsi per mettersi più comoda e andare a letto.

Jane entra in casa e va dritta in camera di sua figlia per controllarla. Sta dormento beatamente, così socchiude la porta e va in camera a spogliarsi e s'infila sotto le coperte addormentandosi poco dopo.

* * *

La mattina dopo Maura si prepara per andare al lavoro, aspettando con impazienza di rivedere Jane e Regina quel pomeriggio.

"Allora ripassiamo le regole.."

"Non toccare gli strumenti di Maura, stare sempre vicina a Maura."

"E poi..."

"Non disturbare le persone che lavorano."

"Brava piccola." La prende in braccio ed entra nella centrale.

"Ehilà Jane." Sorride. "E tu devi essere Regina." Le fa un po' di solletico sulla pancia.

La piccola ridacchia. "Si, sono io e tu sei Barry? Quello del giocattolo sulla scrivania?"

"Sono proprio io, ti piace?"

"Molto, lo zio Frankie ne ha tanti a casa, anche uno come quello."

"Bene, sono felice che ti sia piaciuto." Sorride e poi si gira verso Jane. "Che ci fate qui?"

"Maura l'ha invitata a vedere il laboratorio."

"Allora andate pure, li avverto che state scendendo."

"Grazie." Mette giù la bambina. "Ciao Barry."

"Ciao Barry." Lo saluta con la manina.

"Ciao fanciulle." Sorride e torna alla sua scrivania per chiamare il laboratorio.

* * *

Maura sente il telefono suonare e lo prende togliendosi un guanto. "Pronto? Sì fatele scendere grazie." Mette giù e si toglie anche l'altro guanto sistemando un po' in giro prima che scendano.

* * *

Jane e Regina arrivano con l'ascensore al piano di sotto e appena le porte si aprono la bambina rimane a bocca aperta.

"Che strano posto." Si guarda intorno.

"Un bel laboratorio, proprio come quello che la mamma ha sulla nave." Sorride e tenendo la manina della figlia esce dall'ascensore incontrando l'assistente di Maura.

"Salve, posso aiutarla?" La guarda.

"Uhm si salve. Sono Jane Rizzoli e lei è mia figlia. La dottoressa Isles ci sta aspettando."

"Certamente seguitemi." Sorride e poi le porta in laboratorio da Maura.

Maura sente le porte del laboratorio aprirsi e vede entrare Jane e Regina. "Buongiorno e benvenute." Sorride.

"Buongiorno." Ricambia il sorriso.

"Maura!" Lascia la mano di Jane e le corre incontro abbracciandola.

"Ciao piccola." Sorride ricambiando l'abbraccio. "Ti piace qui?"

"Moltissimo!

"A quanto pare non sono l'unica che sta bene con gli abiti di servizio." Guarda il camice di Maura.

"Grazie." Arrossisce e poi guarda Regina. "Ho preparato un camice anche per te, forse sarà un po' grande, ma vedremo di arrotolare le maniche okay? Vai nel mio ufficio." Lo indica. "E' sulla sedia."

"Mamma." Si gira verso Jane. "Avrò un camice tutto mio!" Corre verso l'ufficio di Maura seguita da Susie.

Jane ride. "Non potevi farla più felice."

"Immaginavo che le sarebbe piaciuto."

"Bel laboratorio comunque, molto curato e tenuto bene." Sorride a Maura. "Quando posso tornare a prenderla?"

"Grazie. Tra un paio d'ore?"

"Perfetto, se c'è qualche problema chiama pure, tanto sono in giro a fare commissioni, rimango in zona."

"Mamma guardami!" Entra e fa una giravolta per far vedere il camice.

"Ma quanto sei bella!" Sorride e le accarezza i riccioli dandole un bacio sulla testa. "Ti passo a prendere fra due ore, fai la brava ok?"

"Si capitano!" Sorride.

"Brava dottoressa. Allora vado, grazie ancora Maura." Sorride e poi esce.

"Figurati, ci vediamo dopo." Sorride e poi si gira verso Regina."Wow stai proprio bene con quel camice! Vieni qui, ti sistemo le maniche e poi cominciamo." Le arrotola le maniche fino ai polsi e poi la porta a vedere le ossa che aveva preparato su uno dei tavoli del laboratorio.

* * *

Maura insegna a Regina come riconoscere i vari tipi di ossa, anche se rovinati, a pulirli bene dai residui di terra o polvere e poi insieme iniziano ad assemblare alcune parti dello scheletro e a catalogarle.

Jane finisce i suoi giri e poi torna al laboratorio dopo poco più di due ore e quando arriva vede Maura e Regina tutte concentrate sulle ossa nel tavolo davanti a loro. Entra dalla porta e le osserva per qualche secondo, poi interrompe il silenzio schiarendosi la gola. "Vogliate scusarmi dottoresse se disturbo il vostro lavoro." Sorride.

"Sei scusata mamma." Sorride.

"Oh." Controlla l'orologio. "Ho completamente perso la cognizione del tempo!"

"Sono scusata anche perché ho prenotato un posto nella nostra paninoteca preferita stasera."

"Siiiii!"

"Giornata produttiva vero piccola?"

"Molto." Sorride e si gira verso Maura. "Vieni a mangiare con noi?"

"La mamma non è stanca di avermi attorno?" Sorride a Jane aiutando Regina a togliersi il camice.

"Non finché lei" Indica sua figlia. "non sarà stanca."

"Credo mai allora." Sorride togliendosi il camice.

"Vorrà dire che starà a te stancarti di noi." Guarda Maura.

"Dubito che succederà, ma vedremo. Se volete salire in caffetteria a bere qualcosa io riordino qui e poi vi raggiungo."

"Forza andiamo." Prende la mano della piccola. "Così mi racconti ogni cosa." Sorride a Maura prima di uscire dal laboratorio per andare in caffetteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura le guarda uscire e poi sistema il laboratorio, l'ufficio, salva tutti i dati e prende la borsa per salire in caffetteria qualche minuto dopo.

"Devo ammettere che ora che siete tutte due senza camice, non siete poi così affascinanti." guarda Maura che sta entrando in caffetteria.

"Ehi!" Le da un pizzicotto la piccola.

"Ouch!" Ride.

"Hai mosso il sopracciglio sinistro, non stai dicendo la verità." Sorride raggiungendo il tavolo.

"Ma che?!" La guarda confusa. "Davvero tu puoi capire se mento da un sopracciglio?"

"È il linguaggio del corpo, non mente mai. Alcune delle cose che ho studiato sono utili anche nei vivi." Ridacchia.

"Già, immagino che un morto non possa muovere le sopracciglia." Ride insieme a Regina.

"Immagini bene. Allora, ti è piaciuto oggi?" Sorride a Regina.

"Molto e grazie." Le sorride avvicinandosi per darle un bacio, sullo sgabello è più alta e arriva alla sua guancia.

"Grazie a te." Sorride dolcemente. "Sei stata un'ottima aiutante, davvero.

"Allora un giorno diventerò brava proprio come te."

"Su quello non ho alcun dubbio, se sceglierai di studiare queste cose diventerai una bravissima dottoressa."

"A parlare di morti mi è venuta fame." Si alza e prende in braccio Regina. "Andiamo a mangiare che ne dite?"

"Il tuo cervello fa collegamenti strani mamma." La guarda.

"Strani ma interessanti, mi piacerebbe studiarti." Scherza guardando Jane.

"Stiamo forse passando dai morti all'anatomia?." Fa l'occhiolino a Maura e poi s'incammina verso l'uscita.

"Um, forse.." Risponde a bassa voce, poi sorride scuotendo la testa e le segue.

* * *

Salgono tutte tre in macchina e vanno alla paninoteca, quando arrivano entrano e il cameriere gli indica il tavolo, poi prende le ordinazioni e le lascia sole.

"Oggi sono passata in ufficio un secondo e mi hanno rilasciato il permesso per la vacanza." Guarda Regina. "Partiremo fra due settimane, sei felice?"

"Davvero mamma? Siiiii!" Sorride e l'abbraccia.

"Si davvero, finalmente un po' di vacanza insieme." Sorride e la stringe. "E mi chiedevo se.." Guarda Maura. "vuoi unirti a noi. La casa è grande, avrai una stanza tutta tua, un bagno tutto tuo e potrai fare quello che ti va. Non sei obbligata a stare con noi, ho pensato che magari ti andasse una vacanza dal lavoro."

Maura la guarda sorpresa e sorride. "Wow, è.. molto gentile da parte tua. Grazie, sì, mi piacerebbe molto venire con voi." Sorride.

"Perfetto." Ricambia il sorriso.

"È da tanto tempo che non facciamo una vacanza in famiglia." Guarda Jane giocando con un suo ricciolo.

"Si hai ragione." Le sorride dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Maura, farai il bagno in piscina con me?"

"Certo!" Le accarezza i capelli. "Grazie Jane."

"Figurati." Sorride e il cameriere arriva con i panini. "Oh finalmente!"

"Avevo tanta fame." Inizia a mangiare.

"Con tutto il lavoro che hai fatto oggi direi che è il minimo ."

"Spero non ti dispiaccia cena in un posto del genere." Jane guarda Maura.

"Dispiaccia? Assolutamente no, perché dovrebbe?"

"Sembri una persona molto più raffinata di tutto questo."

"A volte l'apparenza inganna."

"Hai una madre francese, loro sono raffinati sopratutto nella cucina. Ma sono felice che riesci ad apprezzare le nostre abitudini strane."

"Oh sì, non so nemmeno se mia madre sappia cos'è un panino." Ride. "Ma io non sono così estremista e mi fa piacere stare con voi."

"Allora possiamo invitare tua mamma una sera a mangiare a casa nostra così le facciamo tanti tipi di panini da assaggiare. La nonna me ne prepara sempre uno molto buono quando vado a scuola con la crema di marshmallow e il burro d'arachidi."

Maura ride. "Sì possiamo provare, magari più avanti." Sorride a Jane. "Marshmallow e burro d'arachidi? Sembra delizioso."

"Lo è! Ogni volta la mia amichetta ne vuole un pezzo." Sorride e finisce di mangiare." Mamma posso andare al bagno?"

"Certo, fai attenzione e se hai bisogno torna qui e chiama ok?"

"Va bene." Si alza e va in bagno.

Maura la guarda sorridendo e poi si gira verso Jane. "E' stata bravissima oggi, sto davvero considerando di assumerla come mia assistente." Ridacchia.

Jane ride. "Bene, penso che le farà piacere poi con il camice ha una spinta in più." Sorride e si pulisce la bocca.

"Sicuramente." Ride e finisce di mangiare. "Grazie per l'invito alla vostra vacanza comunque, è davvero gentile da parte tua."

"Figurati. Quella casa è troppo grande per un'adulta e una bambina,in tre si sta decisamente meglio."

"Sarò felice di riempire un po' questa casa allora."

"Sarà bello vedrai io e Regina facciamo tante cose e ci divertiamo da morire."

"Lo vedo già ora. Mi fa piacere che mi vogliate con voi."

"A quanto pare sei l'unica che dopo tanti anni è riuscita a rendere felice mia figlia. Sta bene con te e so già che in vacanza inizierebbe a farmi domande del tipo "dov'è Maura? Secondo te sta lavorando? Starà bene? Posso chiamarla?" quindi se sarai li sarà tutto più facile." Sorride.

"Aw che dolce!" Sorride arrossendo.

"Qualcuno ha detto dolce?"

"Torta al cioccolato?"

"Tu si che mi capisci." Si risiede.

"Sono tua madre!" Ride e fa un cenno al cameriere ordinando la torta.

"Oh.." Ferma il cameriere "anche per me. Ho un debole per il cioccolato."

Jane e Regina la guardano dicendo in coro: "Benvenuta in famiglia!"

"Grazie mille." Sorride accarezzando i capelli di Regina.

Il cameriere porta le torte e iniziano a mangiarle.

"Buona come sempre."

"Molto buona, ti piace Maura?" La guarda.

"Molto." Sorride guardando Regina. "Sei un po' sporca qui." Le indica il naso.

"Mai quanto la mamma." Ridacchia indicandola.

"Dove sono sporca?"

"Tutto intorno alla bocca." Ride e le passa un tovagliolo indicandole dove pulirsi.

"Grazie." Si pulisce.

Regina va in braccio a Jane. "Come fai a mangiare sulla nave?"

"Beh, anche se sono in mare la nave è talmente grande che non le sente le onde, quindi sei praticamente ferma."

"Ti fanno bere il latte caldo prima di dormire?"

"Certamente, puoi bere e mangiare quel che vuoi." Le da un bacio sulla fronte mentre lei si accoccola contro il suo petto e Maura finisce la torta e poi le guarda sorridendo, sono molto dolci insieme.

"Maura verrà a leggermi la storia anche stasera?"

"No amore, Maura deve tornare a casa, è molto stanca per il lavoro, ora l'accompagniamo alla centrale così prende la sua macchina." Guarda Maura sorridendo, poi mette una mano in tasca e da dei soldi a Regina. "Vai a pagare forza e stai attenta che ti dia il resto giusto."

"Certo." Salta giù e va a pagare, mentre loro intanto si alzano liberando il tavolo.

"Grazie della cena. Se lo fai per me sappi che non sono poi così stanca, posso leggerle la storia se le fa piacere."

"Non voglio crearti altro disturbo, già oggi l'hai tenuta con te al lavoro."

"Nessun disturbo, davvero, è stato un pomeriggio molto piacevole e produttivo."

"Allora grazie." Sorride in segno di gratitudine.

"Mamma ho pagato e il resto è qui." Glielo passa.

"Brava." Sorride e lo prende mettendolo in tasca. "E sai cosa? Maura ha detto che viene a leggerti la storia."

"Davvero?" Guarda Maura con gli occhi lucidi.

"Davvero." Sorride e le prende la mano." La mamma ha deciso che mi sopporterà ancora per un'oretta." Ridacchia uscendo con Regina.

"Gentile da parte tua mamma." Sorride.

"Non c'è di che." Ridacchia seguendole fuori.

* * *

Quando arrivano a casa di Jane ripetono il rituale della sera prima e Maura si siede sul letto di Regina leggendole la storia. Dopo un po' Jane si appoggia sullo stipite della porta e le guarda ascoltando la voce di Maura che racconta la storia. Maura le legge accarezzando i capelli di Regina e la bambina si addormenta dopo pochi minuti. Maura si alza, mette via il libro, spegne la luce e dà un bacio leggero sulla fronte di Regina per poi camminare verso la porta dove vede Jane sorridere. "E' andata." Sorride a sua volta.

"Totalmente. Grazie ancora, la rendi felice."

"Grazie a te, lei rende felice me."

Jane prende per mano Maura e l'allontana dalla porta in modo che possa chiuderla. "Hai mai pensato di avere figli?"

"No, non ho mai creduto di essere la persona adatta ad avere figli, soprattutto per il mio lavoro."

"Dopo Regina potresti farci un pensierino." Ridacchia e la porta in sala facendola sedere sul divano. "E poi onestamente, ci sai fare."

"Non avevo mai avuto modo di aver a che fare con i bambini prima di lei.. Devo dire che non mi dispiace, ma é anche merito suo."

"Oh si, ti ha conquistata con la frase "Tu sei la signora che apre i corpi?"" Ride.

"Assolutamente." Ride.

* * *

 **Qualche giorno dopo...**

"Dottoressa Isles." Entra in laboratorio. "Mi scusi, ma hanno portato questa scatola per lei, è da parte del capitano Rizzoli." Gliela passa.

Maura si alza gli occhiali da laboratorio sulla fronte e prende la scatola. "Grazie Susie." Mette da parte gli strumenti e quando è di nuovo sola la apre: dentro ci sono tutte le informazioni sulla vacanza e dei cioccolatini con un biglietto da parte di Jane e Regina "Ecco i dettagli della vacanza, non vediamo l'ora di passare del tempo con te. Baci, Jane e Regina. " Maura sorride e scarta un cioccolatino, e dopo aver finito il lavoro scrive un messaggio a Jane per ringraziarla e va a chiedere il permesso per le ferie a Cavanaugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane carica le valigie in macchina e poi mette la piccola sui sedili posteriori perché sta ancora dormendo, è mattina presto. Quando ha sistemato tutto saluta sua madre che gli da due sacchetti con qualcosa da mangiare per il viaggio, tipico di Angela e poi sale in macchina e si mette a guidare verso la mega villa che le aspetta. Maura si sveglia presto, chiude la valigia e la carica in macchina, poi si prepara e si mette in viaggio. Arriva all'indirizzo datole da Jane in tarda mattinata, e vede la loro macchina parcheggiata davanti a una grande casa.

Jane sente suonare il campanello mentre ha appena finito di disfare le valigie, così scende e va ad aprire. "Ciao Maura." Le sorride e poi si sposta. "Entra pure."

"Ciao Jane." Entra trascinando la sua valigia e guardandosi intorno. "E' molto bella questa casa."

"La Marina offre case per le vacanze che sono una bomba. La tua camera è in cima alle scale a destra, hai anche il bagno privato e poi per il resto, esplora pure la casa." Sorride e va verso la sala che è un open space collegato alla cucina e c'è un enorme vetrata che da sul giardino nel retro dove c'è una piscina e un tavolo per mangiare. "Regina si sta cambiando per fare un bagno in piscina."

"Wow. Allora salgo, poi mi sa che mi unirò a Regina, fa davvero caldo." Sorride e va nella sua camera per cambiarsi. Jane sale le scale poco dopo Maura e va in camera per spogliarsi ed indossare il costume.

"È arrivata Maura?"

"Si tesoro, si cambia e ci raggiunge in piscina." Sorride e con Regina vanno al piano di sotto entrando in acqua.

* * *

Maura si rinfresca e indossa un costume verde e poi scende raggiungendo Jane e Regina in piscina, proprio mentre Regina sta per tuffarsi, si avvicina a lei silenziosamente e prendendo la rincorsa la prende in braccio al volo e si tuffa in acqua tenendola fra le braccia. Jane si copre il viso per ripararsi dagli schizzi e ride divertita dalla scena mentre Maura riemerge dall'acqua insieme a Regina e si tira indietro i capelli bagnati. "Wow, ora si sta meglio!"

"Ciao Maura!" Le mette le braccia intorno al collo per abbracciarla.

"Ciao piccola!" Lee sorride e tenendola in braccio nuota fino a Jane, poi la lascia e si tira su per sedersi sul bordo della piscina.

"Mamma io ho un po' freddo, posso uscire?"

"Certo." La prende per i fianchi e l'aiuta ad uscire. "L'asciugamano è li per terra e in casa e sul tavolo c'è qualcosa per far merenda."

"Grazie." Recupera l'asciugamano e poi entra in casa.

"Si sta molto bene qui." Sorride uscendo, prima di fare un tuffo di testa e iniziare a nuotare.

"Molto" Si copre dagli schizzi e sorride chiudendo gli occhi e sdraiandosi a bordo piscina.

Dopo qualche minuto Jane esce e prende l'asciugamano tamponandosi la pelle, si spalma un po' d'olio solare e poi si mette sulla sdraio a prendere il sole. Maura si alza dopo un po' ed entra in acqua guardando Jane prendere il sole.

"Sai," Tiene gli occhi chiusi. "dopo tutto quel tempo passato in mare fra una battaglia e l'altra, il rumore dell'acqua riesce ancora a tranquillizzarmi."

"Non ne sono troppo sorpresa." Si bagna i capelli. "Dopotutto è l'ambiente in cui hai vissuto molti mesi. Avrai dovuto trovare conforto in qualcosa."

"Vuoi dire qualcosa oltre al sesso?" Ride.

"Certo. Il rumore dell'acqua viene al secondo posto, ovviamente." Ride.

"Per me è stato al primo posto per mesi." Si mette seduta spostandosi i riccioli da un lato.

"È una cosa soggettiva." Sorride nuotando verso il bordo vicino a dov'è seduta Jane.

"Si certamente." Sorride e si mette al bordo piscina immergendo i piedi nell'acqua." Nella Marina i rapporti sessuali sarebbero vietati quando si è in missione, ma io non ce la faccio a vietarli al mio equipaggio, così, quando saliamo sulla nave e devo dare il via alla missione le mie parole sono "Benvenuti sulla nave USS Paul Revere, è il capitano Jane Rizzoli che vi parla, abbiamo una missione da portare avanti, facciamolo a testa alta e ricordatevi, il sesso è ammesso" e tutti si mettono a ridere." Sorride. "Ho visto anche storie d'amore stupende nascere sulle navi."

"È una cosa molto bella." Sorride. "Un po' di speranza non fa male in ambienti così."

"Vero." Sorride muovendo in piedi nell'acqua. "Non mi dispiacerebbe trovare un po' di speranza in qualcuno da amare."

"Succederà, ne sono sicura, sei una persona speciale."

"Grazie, anche tu."

"Io sono da sola da un anno ormai, non sto poi così male, ma chissà.."

"Non sei sola." Scivola in acqua e le prende le mani. "Hai noi adesso."

"È una bella prospettiva." Sorride.

"Molto bella." Sorride guardandola negli occhi. "Sei stata invitata in una vacanza in famiglia, qualcosa vorrà pur dire no?!"

"Lo spero davvero." Le sorride stringendole le mani.

"Mam- oh." Sorride dolcemente.

Jane lascia le mani di Maura. "Dimmi tesoro."

"Posso telefonare alla nonna?"

"Certamente, arrivo." Esce dalla piscina e sorride un'ultima volta a Maura prima di entrare con Regina per chiamare Angela. Maura va sott'acqua qualche secondo e poi riemerge, esce dalla piscina e si asciuga rientrando in casa per bere dell'acqua intanto che Jane va a farsi una doccia e poi quando ha finito si danno il cambio, perchè Maura è stata un po' con Regina sul divano a leggere e così mamma e figlia possono cucinare la pasta.

"Posso farti una domanda mamma?" Si siede sullo sgabello.

"Certamente tesoro."

"Tu e Maura vi volete bene?"

"Si tesoro certo, siamo amiche."

"Non vi volete bene come tu e papà quando stavamo nella stessa casa?"

"No tesoro, quello non è volersi bene, cioè si, ma" Prende il tagliere con i pomodori e lo appoggia sul bancone iniziando a tagliarli "sono volersi bene differenti." Sorride.

"Cioè?" La guarda incuriosita appoggiando il mento su una mano.

"C'è il volersi bene fra famigliari, come fra di noi o con la nonna, o con zio Frankie e Tommy, poi c'è il volersi bene con gli amici, come la tua amichetta Alice a scuola e poi c'è l'amore, che era quello fra me e papà Casey."

"Quindi sono anche tutti tipi di amore?"

"Certamente." Sorride e mette i pomodori in una ciotola.

"È sbagliato amare nel modo in cui amavi papà, anche Maura?"

Jane la guarda e fa una risatina. "Non è sbagliato amare una persona uguale a noi."

"A scuola dicono che è sbagliato, ho un compagno che ha due papà."

"A scuola si sbagliano, quando c'è amore c'è tutto quello che serve per poter vivere felici." Le sorride e poi si fa aiutare ad apparecchiare.

* * *

Maura fa una bella doccia e poi si veste un po' comoda, si asciuga leggermente i capelli e scende di sotto raggiungendole in cucina. "Ehilà." Sorride. "Posso darti una mano?"

"No grazie." Sorride. "

"Siediti ormai è pronto." Le sposta la sedia.

"Grazie dottoressa." Sorride facendole l'occhiolino.

"Prego dottoressa Maura." Sorride e poi si siede vicino a lei.

"Ma come siamo professionali." Sorride e serve la pasta, poi si siede ed iniziano a mangiare.

"Certo, noi siamo sempre professionali." Sorride a Regina e inizia a mangiare.

"Maura posso chiederti una cosa?" La guarda.

"Certo tesoro."

"Tu hai mai amato qualcuno?"

"Oh, domande serie stasera. Si una volta ho amato una persona, sono stata con lei per ben cinque anni."

"Sono tanti." Prende un boccone. "E com'è finita?"

"Regina ora basta, non sono affari tuoi. Scusami Maura."

"Non preoccuparti Jane, davvero, va bene." Le sorride. "Jodie era una pittrice, un'artista, e avevamo modi di vedere le cose molto differenti, quindi alla fine mi ha detto che pensava fosse meglio chiudere la nostra storia." Beve un po' d'acqua.

"Mamma," Si gira verso Jane. "non è sbagliato amare le persone auguali a noi, avevi ragione."

"Te l'avevo detto." Sorride a Maura e poi riabbassa lo sguardo continuando a mangiare.

"No non lo è." Sorride debolmente continuando a mangiare.

* * *

"Mi dispiace per le domande che ha fatto Regina." Passa di fianco al divano dove Maura è seduta a leggere e poi esce in giardino.

"Ehi." Si alza e la segue. "Tranquilla, non è un problema per me."

"Grazie." Le sorride e sistema un po' la piscina.

"Figurati." Sorride e le da una mano in silenzio.

"Allora.. ti piacciono gli artisti?!"

"Si, credo di si."

"Io non me ne intendo purtroppo, sono una frana in quelle cose."

"L'arte non richiede molta esperienza, non per apprezzarla."

"Purtroppo non l'ho mai saputa apprezzare o forse semplicemente non ho avuto occasione per farlo." Rientra in casa e va in cucina per bere un po'.

"Sei una persona un po' occupata dopotutto." Sorride rientrando.

"Un po' tanto." Beve il bicchier d'acqua. "Io vado a dormire, a domani." Sorride e sale le scale.

"Buonanotte Jane." Le sorride e poi esce a bordo piscina a leggere un po' con il rumore dell'acqua di sottofondo finché non è troppo stanca e sale a dormire, dando un'occhiata a Regina prima di entrare in camera.

* * *

 **Sembra proprio che il primo giorno di vacanza sia andato bene no? Forse Regina con tutta la sua curiosità sta pensando qualcosa.. mi raccomando, rimanete aggiornati sulla fanfiction, la vacanza continua! -Rachele & Irene **


	6. Chapter 6

La mattina dopo Jane si alza prestissimo e va a fare una corsa, quando torna si spoglia completamente e si butta in piscina per rinfrescarsi. Dopo una breve nuotata esce, si strizza i capelli e poi si allunga per prendere l'asciugamano quando le suona il cellulare e lo prende rispondendo.

Maura si sveglia e scende a preparare la colazione per tutte e tre canticchiando. Quando ha finito la sistema sul tavolo e poi sale di sopra a vedere se Regina è sveglia.

Jane rientra in casa parlando al cellulare e prende un toast iniziando a mangiarlo e girando con l'asciugamano che le compre solo il davanti, apre la porta d'ingresso e prende il giornale sul tappeto.

Maura sbircia nella cameretta, ma Regina dorme troppo bene per svegliarla, quindi scende di nuovo e vede Jane di schiena davanti a lei, sta chiudendo la porta d'ingresso e parla al telefono. Non vorrebbe fissarla, ma ha davvero un bel corpo e rimane a guardarla per qualche secondo. Jane si gira e vede Maura. "Ugh accidenti." Fa cadere il giornale e si sistema l'asciugamano intorno al corpo in modo che copra tutto. "Si, ne riparliamo quando torno a casa ok?! Ciao." Mette giù e recupera il giornale. "Buongiorno Maura." Le sorride un po' imbarazzata.

"Buongiorno Jane..." Abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata e va verso la cucina. "C'è la colazione qui se vuoi." Inizia a preparare la tavola pur di concentrarsi in qualcosa.

"Si, credo di aver già rubato un toast." Le sorride e raggiunge il bancone appoggiando il giornale e versandosi del caffè in una tazza.

"Sono andata a vedere se Regina era sveglia, ma dorme ancora profondamente."

"Si sveglierà quando sentirà fame fidati." Ridacchia e si siede a tavola bevendo il caffè. "Oggi hai in programma di fare qualcosa?"

"No." Sorride sedendosi. "Voi?

"Pensavo di portare Regina a fare una passeggiata nel bosco qui vicino e magari fermarci per la notte a lei piacciono queste cose."

"Oh che bello!"

"Vuoi unirti a noi? La tenda che abbiamo è abbastanza grande per tutte tre."

"Davvero? Non ho mai dormito all'aperto, mi piacerebbe."

"E' un'esperienza unica e i boschi sono luoghi meravigliosi." Sorride e finisce la colazione.

"Buongiorno." Sorride e scende le scale correndo ad abbracciare Jane.

"Ciao amore mio." Le da un bacio sulla fronte. "Ha chiamato papà stamattina."

"Ah si?" Da un bacio sulla guancia a Maura e poi si siede.

"Tornerà in città per poco e vorrebbe vederti, quando torniamo a Boston dopo la vacanza."

"Va bene." Annuisce.

"Starai con lui un paio di giorni." Le sposta i capelli dal viso.

"Mi mancherai mamma."

"Anche tu, ma ti divertirai." Sorride e si alza. "Vado a vestirmi, grazie per la colazione Maura." Le sfiora la spalla prima di salire le scale.

"Figurati. Vuoi del succo di frutta Regina? Qui ci sono i toast." Sorride indicandole il tavolo.

"Si grazie, puoi versamelo?" Prende un toast e ci mette della marmellata. "Verrai con me e la mamma oggi?"

"Sì, verrò con voi." Sorride passandole il bicchiere con il succo.

"Ti piacerà vedrai." Ne beve un sorso. "La mamma è bravissima a campeggiare."

"Sono contenta di fare il mio primo campeggio con voi allora." Sorride.

* * *

Jane indossa un paio di pantaloncini che le arrivano alle ginocchia, una canottiera e si fa una treccia,poi scende le scale con un paio di zaini. Maura, invece, indossa dei pantaloncini corti, delle scarpe comode e una maglietta, si lava i denti e si sistema un po' e poi si affaccia alla stanza di Regina che sta scegliendo cosa mettersi. "Tutto a posto?"

"Mi puoi aiutare? Non so cosa mettere." Osserva i cassetti con i vestiti. "Tu sembri una che se ne intende."

"Va bene. Allora, siccome fuori fa caldo direi che dei pantaloni tipo questi" prende un paio di pantaloni corti fino al ginocchio. "possono andare bene. E una maglietta, o una canottiera.. Vediamo, qual è la tua preferita?"

"Aspetta." Rufola in un cassetto "Eccola qui" tirando fuori una maglietta azzurra. "Me l'ha regalata la mamma quando è tornata dall'ultimo viaggio."

"È bellissima! Ed è un colore chiaro, quindi non avrai caldo, è perfetta." Sorride.

"Bene." Sorride e inizia a vestirsi e quand'è pronta scende insieme a Maura e poi tutte tre insieme iniziano ad incamminarsi nel bosco.

* * *

Maura si guarda in giro incuriosita, mentalmente nomina tutte le piante che riconosce e ogni tanto sbircia Jane con la coda dell'occhio. Jane tiene per mano Regina che gioca con le foglie per terra calciandole con i piedi e intanto cerca di orientarsi per trovare un posto dove fermarsi. Maura cammina poco dietro di loro canticchiando a bassa voce e guardandole, Regina sembra una miniatura di Jane, sono bellissime insieme.

"Fermiamoci un istante a darci un po' di spray anti puntura, o le zanzare ci divoreranno." Si tira giù lo zaino dalle spalle e lo prende iniziando a darlo a sua figlia e massaggiandole la pelle, poi si avvicina a Maura. "Se non vuoi ungerti le mani posso dartelo io."

"Grazie." Sorride avvicinandosi a lei.

"Prego." Le prende a turno le braccia e lo spruzza spalmandolo, poi si abbassa e glielo da anche sulle gambe. Quando ha finito se lo da anche lei e poi si rimette lo zaino in spalla e riprende a camminare.

"Grazie." Le sorride mordicchiandosi il labbro e poi la segue parlando a Regina di tutti i fiori rari che incontrano.

"Hai un cervello grande Maura." Le sorride e raccoglie un fiorellino per regalarglielo.

"Grazie." Ridacchia mettendoselo tra i capelli. "In realtà ho un cervello normalissimo, solo che lo tengo allenato, mi piace leggere e imparare cose nuove."

"Per quello mamma mi legge sempre i libri, dice che sono la palestra per il nostro cervello." Sorride. "Ti sta bene il fiore."

"La mamma ha ragione." Sorride. "Grazie, hai scelto proprio un bellissimo fiore."

"È facile trovare un fiore adatto ai tuoi capelli, hanno un colore meraviglioso." Sorride camminando un po' più avanti di loro.

Maura arrossisce e la ringrazia poi si gira verso Regina. "Tu e la tua mamma avete i capelli molto simili, sono bellissimi." Le fa una carezza sulla testa.

"Quand'ero più piccola mi divertivo con i riccioli della mamma."

"È vero, mi tirava sempre i capelli."

Maura ride. "Adoro i capelli ricci, sono affascinanti."

"Era ricciola Jodie?"

"No. Aveva i capelli lisci e di un castano chiaro, quasi rosso."

Regina fa una smorfia. "Meglio riccioli."

Maura ride. "Hai proprio ragione."

"Se voi due avete finito di parlare di estetica femminile," sorride e scavalca un paio di rami. "direi che siamo pronte per accamparci." Si ferma in uno spiazzo senza alberi, l'ideale per mettere su le tende."

"Dici che abbiamo finito?" Sorride e prende in braccio Regina per farla scavalcare.

"Mmm.. non lo so. La mamma ha tante altre cose da analizzare molto belle.."

"Oh si, ma forse ora dovremmo aiutarla." Guarda Jane.

"Andate a raccogliere un po' di legna, asciutta, non umida. Dopo potrete continuare a fare osservazioni carine sul mio conto." Si avvicina a loro e da un bacio sulla fronte a Regina che è ancora in braccio a Maura.

"Va bene mamma. Andiamo Maura?"

"Andiamo andiamo." Le fa fare una piroetta e poi si allontana, sorridendo a Jane che le guarda allontanarsi e poi inizia a montare la tenda e sistemare le cose per il fuoco. Dopo una mezz'oretta Maura e Regina tornano, ognuna con un bel mucchio di legna tra le braccia, e le portano di fronte a Jane.

"Ma che brave." Sorride e le aiuta a mettere la legna per terra. "Che ne dite se prima di pranzare ci facciamo un bel bagno nel fiume che è proprio dopo quella collinetta?" La indica.

"Io dico che è una buona idea." Sorride.

"Perfetto." Inizia a spogliarsi rimanendo in intimo.

"Siii." Si spoglia e piega per bene i vestiti mettendoli nella tenda e fa lo stesso con quelli di Jane.

"Grazie." La prende in braccio ed inizia a camminare verso il fiume, mentre Maura si spoglia e poi le raggiunge, entrando in acqua piano, è molto fredda.

* * *

Jane fa fare i tuffi a Regina un po' lontano da Maura in modo che non la possa schizzare con l'acqua e gioca con lei. Quando si è abituata alla temperatura Maura si immerge fino al collo e le raggiunge nuotando. "E' bellissimo qui."

"Molto." Sorride e si bagna i capelli.

"Veramente bello." Va dietro Maura e le mette le braccia intorno al collo.

"Ciao piccola." Sorride facendo qualche piroetta nell'acqua e si sposta i capelli davanti per non darle noia. Regina le da un bacio sulla guancia sorridendo e poi si allontana nuotando un po'.

"Fa attenzione!"

"Si mamma!"

Maura la guarda nuotare sorridendo e si avvicina un po' a Jane. "Venite spesso qui?"

"Quando torno da un viaggio e mi danno il permesso per la vacanza, veniamo qui. Penso siano già tre anni che mi hanno assegnato questa casa." Sorride muovendo le braccia nell'acqua.

"Capisco è molto bella."

"Si mi piace. Sono felice che tu sia venuta insieme a noi." La guarda negli occhi.

"Anche io." Sorride guardandola. "E scusa per stamattina, non volevo fissarti, è solo che non mi aspettavo di vederti lì, pensavo stessi ancora dormendo.."

"Non ti preoccupare. Infondo hai solo visto il mio culetto." Ride.

"Non era male." Ride.

"Ah davvero?" Sorride. "Non me l'aveva mai detto nessuno."

"Non ci credo!"

"Oh credici! Ho ricevuto commenti sulle mie gambe, ma mai sul sedere.

"Wow, sei seria? Beh, hai anche delle belle gambe, quello è vero." Nuota un po' attorno a lei.

Jane la segue con lo sguardo e ruota la testa. "Mi stai analizzando troppo affondo e mi fai troppi complimenti, mi stai davvero studiando per scienza?"

"Sì certo" Scoppia a ridere.

"Lo sapevo!" Si gira di scatto e l'abbraccia da dietro facendola ruotare in acqua.

"Ma che?" Sorride e si gira per guardarla. "Anche tu mi studi per la scienza?" Ride.

"Non sono io che ho guardato il tuo bel sederino sodo nudo mentre recuperava il giornale." Alza le sopracciglia.

"Ora capisco perché nessuno ti aveva mai fatto complimenti, te li fai da sola!"

"Oh si, sono modesta." Ride e appoggia il viso alla sua spalla.

"Ho notato." Sorride e gira leggermente la testa per guardarla.

"Che c'è?" Le sorride.

"Nulla, te l'ho detto, mi piace studiare il linguaggio del corpo delle persone."

"E il mio cosa sta dicendo in questo momento?"

"Dice che sei a tuo agio e... beh, potrei anche sbagliarmi..." Sorride arrossendo.

"No sei molto brava a quanto pare."

"Bene." Sorride e torna a guardare l'acqua davanti a sè, e dopo un po' chiude gli occhi rilassandosi. Jane le sposta i capelli da un lato e le da un bacio sul collo. Maura riapre gli occhi e si gira verso di lei sorridendo. "Questo era un segnale molto più chiaro di semplice linguaggio del corpo." Sorride guardandola negli occhi.

"È che hai un buon profumo, aveva ragione Regina.

"Grazie." Sorride.

"Mamma!" Nuota verso di loro.

Jane si stacca da Maura e nuota incontro a sua figlia. "Che succede?"

"È proprio bello qui." Sorride e l'abbraccia riposandosi. "Sto bene in mezzo alla natura."

"È stupenda." Sorride e le da dei baci sulla testa risalendo a riva. "Io ho fame, andiamo a pranzo" Guarda Maura.

"Certo." Esce dall'acqua e si strizza i capelli.

* * *

La giornata passa in fretta fra un gioco e l'altro e adesso sono tutte tre dentro la tenda sdraiate nel sacco a pelo, Regina in mezzo alle due donne, accoccolata a Jane che le sta accarezzando i capelli. C'è poca luce, solo una lanterna ad illuminare la tenda e Jane sta guardando il profilo di Maura mentre lei ad occhi chiusi si sente osservata e cerca la mano di Jane sotto le coperte, ma incontra il corpo di Regina tra loro e quindi le fa una carezza dolce. Jane si allunga a spegnere la lanterna e poi chiude gli occhi. "Buonanotte Maura."

"Buonanotte Jane." Sorride al buio della tenda.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane si sveglia e facendo attenzione per non svegliare Regina e Maura, che stanno dormendo abbracciate, esce dal sacco a pelo e va fuori per respirare un po' d'aria fresca e fare colazione con una merendina. Maura sente Jane alzarsi, ma rimane ancora un po' nel sacco a pelo con Regina coccolandola, e dopo una decina di minuti decide di uscire. "Buongiorno." Sorride.

Jane si gira e la guarda sorridendo. "Buongiorno dottoressa, dormito bene?"

"Molto bene grazie." Sorride sedendosi vicino a lei. "E tu?"

"Bene. Spero che Regina non ti abbia disturbato troppo, però ho visto che eravate abbracciate e molto dolci insieme."

"Non mi ha disturbata, per niente, mi teneva calda."

"Bene." Le versa del caffè in una tazza e gliela passa.

"Grazie".Beve un po' guardando il bosco davanti a lei.

"C'è qui vicino una cittadina con qualche negozio, se vuoi andare a fare spese per me va bene."

"Forse farò un giro più tardi. Stare nella natura sta iniziando a piacermi molto più di quanto pensassi."

"Te l'avevo detto." Le da una piccola gomitata sorridendo.

"Lo so lo so! Grazie." Sorride.

"Buongiorno!" Le abbraccia entrambe da dietro.

"Buongiorno." Si volta e le da un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buongiorno piccola! Dormito bene?"

"Molto bene, sei morbida li davanti." Le indica il seno sorridendo.

Jane fa una risatina. "Molto più di me sicuramente." Sorride a Maura e poi passa la colazione a Regina.

"Vorrei poterti dire che sei la prima a dirmelo ma.." Ride. "Grazie comunque e tu emani calore di notte, sei meglio di una coperta!"

"Mamma dice che la soffoco." Si mette seduta in mezzo a loro a mangiare.

"Beh, non è sempre piacevole."

Maura ride. "Puoi dormire su di me allora, non mi dispiace essere scaldata."

Regina si gira verso Jane e le fa la linguaccia. "Ha ha!"

"Ehi! Allora d'ora in poi andrai a dormire da Maura, visto che ti piace tanto farti leggere la storia da lei e riscaldarla."

"Qualcuno qui è geloso?" Guarda sua madre.

"Io? Tsk per niente." Incrocia le braccia al petto e alza le sopracciglia.

"Secondo me si invece."

"Ohhh..." Si sposta per sedersi dall'altro lato di Jane e lanciando un'occhiata a Regina entrambe le danno un bacio ognuna su una guancia.

"Ruffiane." Sorride e da un bacio sulla tempia ad entrambe.

* * *

Quando arrivano a casa un paio d'ore dopo, perchè hanno allungato il percorso per godersi il panorama, si mettono il costume e vanno in piscina.

"Giochiamo a pallavolo?"

"Va bene." Recupera la palla e iniziano a giocare.

Jane ad un certo punto fa finta di sbagliare a prendere la palla e la lancia nella direzione di Maura che è seduta a bordo piscina, prendendola sul braccio e schizzandola con l'acqua,mentre Regina divertita ridacchia.

"Ehi!" Sorride e recupera la palla, lanciandola di nuovo verso di loro per schizzarle.

"Pensi di stare li impalata tutto il tempo.."

"O vieni qui a giocare con noi?"

"Siete proprio uguali!" Ride e le raggiunge facendo il solletico a Regina sott'acqua e prendendo la palla per lanciarla a Jane.

"Hai fatto qualche sport da ragazza?" Lancia la palla.

"Ne ho fatti alcuni, scherma, tennis.. mi piace molto andare a cavallo." Le passa la palla.

"I cavalli sono belli. Invece mamma giocava a baseball."

"Oh davvero? Interessante, non ci ho mai giocato."

"Battevo sempre i miei fratelli." Ride e fa un saltello per prendere la palla.

"Zio Frankie è bravo però."

"Si non è male."

"Quanti fratelli hai?" Sorride recuperando la palla che l'ha superata.

"Due più piccoli, Frankie e Tommy."

"Dovresti conoscere i miei zii, sono simpatici e mi fanno sempre giocare." Guarda Maura.

"Lo immagino, dev'essere genetico." Sorride a Jane.

"Penso che stia dicendo che sei simpatica mamma." Sorride guardandole prima di colpire la palla.

"Grazie." Sorride a Maura.

* * *

Quando sono un po' stanche, Regina esce per andare a farsi la doccia e Maura fa lo stresso. Si strizza i capelli sedendosi sul bordo. "Sei molto atletica." Sorride a Jane.

"Grazie." Sorride sistemandosi il costume. "Mi ha aiutata il baseball, l'addestramento in Marina e fare la mamma." Si tira su sedendosi accanto a lei.

"Fare la mamma dev'essere meglio di andare in palestra." Ride.

"Ci puoi giurare! Vedi quante cose mi fa fare! Ma sono felice così."

"Si vede." Sorride guardandola negli occhi.

"Anche tu non sei messa male fisicamente però. Il lavoro con i morti dev'essere sfiancante."

"Estremamente, mi fanno correre da tutte le parti." Scherza. "No in realtà vado in palestra quando posso, mi rilassa, lo sport fa rilasciare sostanze che ci rendono di buonumore."

"Sai che sei adorabile quando parli in modo scientifico?"

"Uh, grazie." Sorride arrossendo.

"Prego. Io corro un po' al mattino presto, mi piace, sopratutto in mezzo alla natura."

"Oh si, all'aperto è molto bello. Se ti va una di queste mattina possiamo correre insieme."

"Certamente, magari quando Regina è con Casey. Almeno sono libera di portarti fuori a pranzo dopo."

"Mi piacerebbe." Sorride guardandola negli occhi.

* * *

La città vicino alla casa è molto carina e tranquilla, ci sono persone che girano per i negozi e fanno spese. Il sole non è troppo caldo e la rende luminosa. Nell'aria c'è profumo di pane e fiori.

"Allora Maura, ti lasciamo fare compere, noi andiamo al parco."

"Divertiti, ma non spendere troppo."

"Ci proverò! Divertitevi." Sorride.

Jane e Regina si allontanano andando verso il parco. Quando arrivano la piccola trova un paio di bambine della sua età che giocano e si unisce a loro, mentre Jane si siede su una panchina a guardarla e prendere il sole. Maura intanto gira per qualche negozio e compra delle cose carine per la casa e poi guarda un po' di vestiti, prendendo una camicia nera trasparente e poi fa due passi verso il parco.

"Mamma." Le sale in braccio.

"Dimmi piccola." Inizia a farle una treccia perché sta sudando.

"Quando sarò con papà vedrai Maura?"

"Credo di si. Questa mattina mi ha invitata a correre, anche a lei piace, proprio come a me. Perché questa domanda?" La guarda.

"Credo che tu le piaccia tanto." Appoggia la testa al suo petto.

Jane sorride e la coccola. "Le piaci anche tu."

Maura passa a prendere delle coppette di gelato e poi raggiunge Jane e Regina al parco. "Chi vuole del gelato?"

Jane e Maura si girano urlando: "Io io io!"

"È una vita che non pranziamo con il gelato!" Sorride e prende la coppetta che le passa Maura.

Maura si siede vicino a loro e mangia. "Vi siete divertite?"

"Si. Quelle bambine" Le indica con lo sguardo. "mi hanno fatta giocare con le loro bambole. Tu invece?" Guarda le borse di Maura.

"Ho preso un paio di cose per la casa e una camicia."

"Mamma ha detto che hai una casa grande."

"È abbastanza grande sì. Mi piace decorare e arredare, l'ho preso da mia madre."

"Tua madre si occupa di arredamento?"

"No, mia madre insegna storia dell'arte all'università. Le piace l'arte in generale, dai dipinti alle sculture all'arredamento."

"Questo spiega il tuo amore per l'arte e gli artisti." Continua a mangiare il gelato.

"Come Jodie!"

"Come Jodie, esatto." Sorride debolmente. "E' un ambiente in cui sono cresciuta."

"Pensi che un giorno potrò venire a vedere casa tua?"

"Ma certo che potrai. Quando vuoi."

"Grazie!" Sorride e finisce il gelato.

"Ti abbiamo invaso la vita mi dispiace." Ridacchia.

"A me no." Si alza e butta le coppette ormai vuote.

* * *

Regina si addormenta sul divano guardando un film, Jane è seduta al tavolo che sta leggendo alcune mail sul pc. Maura sta leggendo un libro sul divano e accarezza i capelli di Regina con una mano. "Lavori anche in vacanza?" Sorride a Jane.

"Purtroppo si." Ricambia il sorriso, ma svanisce appena legge una delle mail. "Oh cavolo, questa non ci voleva. "Si mette le mani fra i capelli.

"Che succede?" Chiude il libro.

"Devo ripartire poco prima del compleanno di Regina e non so se potrò esser presente per la festa che volevo organizzarle, cavolo! Fa cinque anni e voglio esserci, non è giusto."

"Oh.." Si alza facendo attenzione a non svegliare Regina e la raggiunge appoggiandosi al tavolo. "Posso aiutarti in qualche modo? Magari organizzare una festa un po' in anticipo.. Che sfortuna.."

"Non credo di poterla anticipare così tanto." Risponde alla mail e invia la risposta. "Parlerò con mia madre appena torniamo a casa." Chiude il pc.

"Mi dispiace, se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti.." Le accarezza un braccio.

"Ti ringrazio." Le sorride e poi si gira per guardare Regina. "Non ci sarà neanche Casey, povera piccola."

"Non è colpa vostra, non potete fare altrimenti.." Guarda Regina.

"Hai ragione." Si alza e va a sedersi vicino a Regina dandole qualche bacio sul viso, mentre Maura esce a leggere vicino alla piscina per lasciarle un po' da sole.

"Mmm.." Si stropiccia gli occhi. "Mamma?!"

"Tesoro.." Le accarezza il viso.

"Dov'è Maura?"

"Fuori a leggere." L'aiuta a mettersi seduta. "Dobbiamo parlare un secondo. Ho ricevuto una mail, dovrò partire di nuovo per un viaggio in mare, questa volta più breve, ma non potrò esserci per il tuo compleanno. Mi dispiace piccola." Regina si accoccola contro il corpo di Jane e inizia a piangere in silenzio con il viso appoggiato al suo petto, mentre Jane trattiene le lacrime accarezzandole i capelli per tranquillizzarla.

Maura le vede dalla vetrata, le dispiace molto per Regina e anche per Jane, sa che non vorrebbe partire pur di non dare un dispiacere alla sua bambina.

Jane prende in braccio Regina e la porta in cucina facendola sedere sul bancone. "Sai cosa fa ora la mamma per tirarti su il morale?"

"Cosa fa la mamma?" La guarda asciugandosi le lacrime con un fazzoletto che le passa Jane.

"Fa una delle sue meravigliose merende che ti piacciono tanto." Le sorride dolcemente.

"Tu vuoi solo farti perdonare." Incrocia le braccia.

"Funziona?" La guarda facendole il musino.

"Funziona." Stende le braccia e Jane si avvicina abbracciandola forte prima di iniziare a preparare la merenda.

* * *

Maura si addormenta sulla sdraia e diversi minuti dopo si risveglia e rientra, vedendo Jane che sta sistemando il tavolo dove ha appena mangiato con Regina e la piccola che sta disegnando stesa sul tappeto della sala. "Come va?" Sorride dolcemente avvicinandosi a Jane.

"Bene." Le sposta la sedia con un piede per farla sedere." E' una Rizzoli, siamo facilmente corrompibili con del cibo." Ridacchia.

"Per fortuna." Sorride sedendosi vicino a lei. "Vedrai, troveremo una soluzione."

"Troveremo.." Allunga una mano verso quella di Maura appoggiata sul tavolo e la prende stringendola e lei ricambia la stretta e le sorride. "Aiutarti è il minimo che posso fare dopo tutto quello che avete fatto per me. Mi piace vedervi felici, avete entrambe lo stesso bellissimo sorriso."

"Grazie." Sorride e intreccia le dita con le sue. "Anche tu ci rendi felici." Maura gioca con le dita di Jane accarezzandole.

"Ho finito il mio disegno!" Si alza e corre verso di loro mostrandolo.

"Cos'hai disegnato amore?"

"Siamo noi ieri al fiume." Sorride e glielo passa.

Jane lo prende e lo guarda. "E' bellissimo." Le accarezza i riccioli e lo passa a Maura.

"Wow." Guarda il disegno, continuando ad accarezzare le dita di Jane involontariamente. "Sei bravissima Regina, è davvero bello."

"Grazie." Sorride.

"Sai cosa facciamo?" Lascia la mano di Maura e se lo fa passare." Lo appendiamo dammi un secondo." Prende una vecchia cornice dentro ad un mobile, lo mette dentro e poi lo appende sostituendo un quadro." Così rimarrà qui per ricordo." Sorride guardandolo.

"Grazie mamma." Va ad abbracciarla.

"È un ottima idea, così potrai ritrovarlo ogni volta che verrai in vacanza qui."

"Potremmo ritrovarlo tutte tre giusto?" Va verso Maura e le sale in braccio. "Verrai con noi anche per le altre vacanze."

Maura sorride e la fa sistemare comodamente sulle sue gambe. "Sei troppo dolce per dirti di no." Sorride dandole un bacio sulla fronte. "Vedremo, mi piacerebbe."

"Mamma mi ha fatta così!" Solleva le spalle.

Jane ride. "Grazie per avermi dato il merito."

"Complimenti Jane." Ridacchia.

"Vi ringrazio signorine belle." Fa un inchino e poi si avvicina facendo il solletico ad entrambe.

"Nooo!" Ride e si dimena.

"Nononono!" Tenendo in braccio Regina scivola via dalla sedia e corre verso il divano cercando di scappare da Jane.

"Dove volete andare, non mi sfuggirete!" Le rincorre e le placa da dietro continuando a fargli il solletico. Maura lascia la bambina e cerca di dimenarsi, ma Jane la butta sul divano e si mette a cavalcioni su di lei solleticandole i fianchi.

"Jane te ne pentirai." Ride mentre cerca di bloccarle i polsi. "Regina aiutooooo!" Regina se la ride e poi salta dietro la schiena di Jane per fermarla.

"Va bene, mi arrendo." La smette e si alza. "Ho una scimmietta sulla schiena."

"Si, sono una scimmietta e non ti lascerò!" L'avvolge anche con le gambe.

"Grazie piccola." Sorride e si mette seduta sul divano riprendendo fiato.

"Voi due.." Sorride e poi insieme vanno in cucina per preparare la pizza per cena.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura sta facendo colazione, è domenica ed è a casa dal lavoro, anche se ovviamente è reperibile su chiamata in caso di emergenza. Sta bevendo il suo caffè mentre controlla le mail al computer. Si ricorda che oggi è il giorno in cui Casey va a prendere Regina e ogni tanto guarda il cellulare, indecisa se scrivere o meno a Jane, ma alla fine lascia perdere perché non sono poi affari suoi.

"Se hai bisogno non esitare a chiamarmi, se non rispondo al cellulare sono in ufficio ok?"

"Certo Jane ho capito." Prende in braccio Regina. "Andrà tutto bene, ci divertiremo vero piccola?" La guarda sorridendo.

"Vero papà." Sorride.

"Va bene." Si avvicina e da un bacio sulla fronte a Regina. "Fai la brava e non fare impazzire papà."

"Promesso." Sorride. "Ciao mamma."

"Ciao amore." Le sorride e la saluta con la mano mentre si allontanano, poi prende la macchina e va in ufficio.

Per l'ora di pranzo Maura decide di fare una passeggiata e mangiare qualcosa fuori quindi cammina fino al centro della città passando davanti alla casa di Jane, notando che è tutto chiuso e nessuno è in casa. Intanto dall'altra parte della città, appena ha finito di sistemare tutto, Jane va a mangiare qualcosa e poi compra un mazzo di fiori e va alla centrale di polizia per cercare Maura. Sta camminando a testa bassa quando si scontra con qualcuno. "Oh mi scus-" Alza lo sguardo e vede Maura. "Ciao Maura." Le sorride.

"Jane!" Sorride vedendola. "Che ci fai qui?"

"Beh in realtà io..." Le porge i fiori. "ero venuta a cercare te per invitarti a pranzo domani."

"Oh.." Prende i fiori. "Grazie, certo che vengo a pranzo con te."

"Perfetto! Scusami se ti ho disturbata, ma Regina è con Casey e io avevo bisogno di vedere qualcuno e poi ci eravamo promesse una corsa e un pranzo, mi sembrava giusto onorare la promessa."

"Non mi hai disturbata, e sì, ad essere sincera speravo non te ne dimenticassi."

"Un capitano non si dimentica mai le proprie promesse."

"Giusto." Sorride. "Regina sta bene? Era contenta?"

"Sta bene. Era tranquilla e sono sicura che Casey la farà divertire."

"Certo. Uhm, ci vediamo domani allora?"

Certamente! Devo proprio tornare alla base, mi aspettano ancora tanti preparativi per la partenza. Ciao a domani." Le da un bacio sulla guancia.

"A domani Jane." Sorride e poi si incammina verso casa annusando i fiori.

* * *

Jane si alza presto la mattina, raccoglie i capelli in una coda alta, si mette un reggiseno sportivo e dei pantaloncini corti e poi inizia a correre verso casa di Maura per passarla a prendere.

Maura si sta allacciando le scarpe quando il campanello suona. "Entra, è aperto!" Dice ad alta voce.

"Permesso?!" Apre la porta ed entra. "Ciao Maura." Sorride.

"Buongiorno." Sorride alzandosi. "Come va?" Si sistema i capelli e si avvicina a lei"

"Benissimo, e tu come stai?"

"Molto bene. Andiamo?" Apre la porta.

"Certo." Sorride ed esce. "Hai un percorso prestabilito?"

"Di solito faccio il giro del parco che è a cinque minuti da qui."

"Perfetto." La segue fino al parco correndole affianco.

"Come va alla base?" Chiede correndo.

"C'è il delirio come ogni volta che dobbiamo prepararci ad una missione." Ruota gli occhi. "Ma tutto sommato sta andando bene, siamo ben pronti."

"Avrai la tua uniforme blu?"

"No, avrò quella bianca che hai avuto il piacere di conoscere bene. Quella blu è solo per le cerimonie, poi una volta salita a bordo la cambierò con una più comoda, mimetica blu, da vero maschiaccio!" Ridacchia.

"Ti starà bene ne sono sicura." Sorride.

"Grazie." Sorride ed entrano nel parco. "Tu lavori solo con il camice?"

"Sì, ma ne ho uno nero, di quelli sterilizzati, quando faccio le autopsie e lavoro direttamente sui corpi."

"Mmm interessante, nero come la morte." Sorride e la supera.

"È per stare in tema!" Sorride raggiungendola con uno scatto. Jane sorride e si ferma alla fontana al centro del parco sedendosi e poi Maura la segue a ruota e fa un po' di stretching appoggiata alla fontana.

"Cos'ha portato una bella donna elegante come te, a fare un lavoro del genere?"

"Mmm.." Arrossisce un po'. "La passione per la scienza, l'abitudine a lavorare in modo tranquillo e silenzioso.. Non è poi un lavoro terribile, te lo giuro, faccio solo un po' di giustizia a chi non può parlare per spiegare com'è andata."

"È un pensiero bellissimo Maura." Sorride e si alza prendendo un po' d'acqua dalla fontana e buttandosela addosso per rinfrescarsi.

"E tu, come mai la marina?"

"Mi piace il mare, e l'acqua." Tira su un altro pó d'acqua facendolo ricadere dolcemente nella fontana. "Mi fa star bene e poi adoro l'idea di combattere per il mio paese e adoro l'azione, quando sento l'adrenalina che mi scorre dentro, mi sento viva."

"Affascinante." La guarda sorridendo.

"Vieni con me, ti faccio provare una cosa prima di pranzo." Sorride e la prende per mano riprendendo a correre verso il porto.

* * *

Dopo qualche minuto arrivano nella base della marina, il ragazzo ai cancelli le fa passare riconoscendo Jane e poi lei conduce Maura dentro al poligono, che la mattina è quasi sempre vuoto. "Voglio farti sentire cosa provo, voglio farti sentire l'adrenalina." Sorride e prende un paio di pistole caricandole.

"Non ho mai sparato, ma mi ha sempre interessato provare." La guarda sorridendo.

"Hai trovato la persona giusta." Sorride e le passa la pistola, poi si mette dalla sua cabina e inizia a sparare al bersaglio per farle vedere come si fa.

"Wow, sembra molto più facile di quello che è se lo fai in modo così disinvolto."

"Prova tu allora." Sorride e le passa gli occhiali di protezione.

Maura si mette gli occhiali e prende la pistola. "Va bene impugnata così?"

"Aspetta.." Si mette dietro di lei e appoggia le mani sulle sue. "Così, abbassa un po' il pollice." Glielo sposta. "E piega di più i gomiti." Li afferra e gli cambia posizione.

"Okay." Cerca di respirare normalmente e concentrarsi.

"Ora tutto quello che devi fare è rimanere concentrata sul nemico." La prende per i fianchi. "Non devi essere tesa, ma decisa e quando sei pronta spari tenendo salda la presa o la pistola tornerà indietro e ti colpirà."

"Wow, questa si che è una prospettiva tranquillizzante!" Ridono insieme. "Allora.." Prende un bel respiro contando mentalmente 3, 2, 1, e poi spara, tiene la mano abbastanza ferma e indietreggia solo di un passo per il contraccolpo, battendo la schiena sul corpo di Jane.

"Io te l'ho detto per questo motivo, non voglio che ti fai male, devi essere consapevole di quello che fai e allo stesso tempo lasciarti andare." Guarda la sagoma infondo alla sala. "Sei stata brava però, ottimo colpo."

"Mi è piaciuto. Grazie." Si gira a guardarla.

"Figurati." Sorride guardandola negli occhi. "Hai tanto da imparare, ma non sei niente male.

"Imparerò, ho un'ottima insegnante." Sorride.

"Grazie." Sorride e appoggia le mani sulle sue che sono ancora saldamente incollate alla pistola. "Vuoi provare di nuovo?"

"Oh si." Sorride esaltata e ripete la procedura, questa volta manca la sagoma ma la sua postura è più sicura. Poi Jane si allontana da lei e va a sparare qualche colpo dalla sua cabina. Maura spara finché la pistola non è vuota, fermandosi a guardare Jane tra un colpo e l'altro, è molto bella anche con un'espressione seria e concentrata.

"Rizzoli ci stiamo divertendo?" Si toglie il cappello.

Jane appoggia la pistola e si volta. "Colonnello Frost." Fa il saluto militare mettendosi sull'attenti.

"Riposo soldato." Sorride e si avvicina stringendole la mano. "Allora come procedono i preparativi per la partenza?"

"Bene signore." Rcambia la stretta. "Mi permetta di presentarle la dottoressa Maura Isles." La indica.

"La collega di mio figlio." Sorride. "Molto piacere." Allunga la mano.

Maura appoggia la pistola e si alza gli occhiali sulla fronte dandogli la mano. "Il piacere è mio Colonnello." Sorride.

"Le sta insegnando a sparare vedo." Indica la pistola appoggiata.

"Faccio quel che posso signore, ma è un soldato che s'impegna." Sorride a Maura.

"Mi fa piacere." Sorride e indossa il cappello. "E' molto fortunata ad aver incontrato il capitano, è una delle migliori soldatesse che abbiamo in America." Sorride a Jane. "Ora se volete scusarmi devo tornare al lavoro."

"È stato un piacere incontrarla signore."

"Anche per me ed è stato un piacere conoscerla signorina Isles."

"Arrivederci Colonnello." Sorride e quando rimangono sole si gira verso Jane. "Una delle migliori soldatesse."

"Si ha detto così." Sorride mostrando i denti. "Perché non ci credi?"

"Certo che ci credo, l'ho pensato subito"

"Ah si? E l'hai capito dalla divisa?"

"L'ho capito dal fatto che quella sera alla cerimonia, nonostante ti avessero chiesto di spostarti dalla scena del crimine, tu non l'hai fatto per stare accanto a Brian." La guarda. "E anche dal fatto che la divisa ti stava molto bene, sì."

"Grazie." Si toglie gli occhiali. "Ma più che Jane la soldatessa, quella era Jane l'amica." Rimette al loro posto le pistole

"Rimane il fatto che sei una bravissima persona."

* * *

Già che Jane si trova vicino al suo ufficio, passa a prendere un cambio, ovviamente una divisa e poi vanno entrambe a casa di Maura per lavarsi e cambiarsi e mentre Jane aspetta Maura in salotto, chiama uno dei ristoranti più eleganti della città e prenota per due. Quando arrivano il cameriere le fa accomodare e prende le ordinazioni e prima di servire i piatti, gli versa nei bicchieri dell'ottimo vino.

"Mmm è uno dei miei preferiti. Mi spii per caso?"

"No, l'ho ordinato perché è uno dei miei preferiti." Sorride.

"Ah davvero?" Sorride e alza il bicchiere. "A una delle migliori soldatesse d'America." Sorride

"E al medico legale capo del Commonwhelt." Sorride e batte il bicchiere contro il suo prima di bere.

Dopo aver bevuto un sorso di vino arrivano le prime portate e iniziano a pranzare chiacchierando e ridendo. Quando hanno finito di pranzare, Jane paga e poi escono dal ristorante passando a prendere un gelato e vanno a casa di Jane.

"Mettiti pure comoda sul divano, arrivo subito." Le sorride e poi va in camera.

"Okay." Sorride e si siede sul divano, sfogliando un giornale che trova sul tavolino.

Jane si toglie la divisa lasciando solo la camicia e poi va in salotto mettendosi vicino a Maura. "Che ti va di fare?"

"Mmm.. Ti va di fare un gioco?"

"Certamente. Di cosa si tratta?"

"Ho visto che hai una scacchiera." La indica. "E se hai qualsiasi tipo di alcolico il gioco diventa più divertente. Hai presente, ogni volta che una persona mangia una pedina, l'altra deve bere.."

Si. Ci sto!" Prende la scacchiera e la mette sul tavolo, poi apre un'armadietto della cucina e tira fuori una bottiglia di vodka e va a sedersi al tavolo.

"Bene. Inizio io?"

"Va bene." Sorride e osserva la sua mossa.

Dopo alcuni scambi, Maura mangia la prima pedina e guarda Jane sorridendo. "Prego." Sorride indicando la bottiglia.

"Uh." Prende la bottiglia e butta giù un po' di vodka, poi fa la sua mossa.

"Okay, mm.." Risponde alla mossa pensando a una strategia.

Jane risponde con un'ottima mossa per mettere in difficoltà Maura.

"Oh no." Deve farsi mangiare un pedone e prende la bottiglia buttandone giù un bel sorso.

"Jane ridacchia. "Ho modo di allenarmi sulla nave sai?"

"Ora lo so." Sorride e va avanti con una mossa. Jane risponde a tutte le mosse di Maura, senza farsi sfuggire nulla. "Pensavo fosse un po' più facile batterti. "Scuote la testa muovendo un cavallo. "Invece sei molto brava anche a giocare a scacchi."

"Non sono brava in tante cose a dire la verità." Muove una pedina.

"Come no?" Le mangia una pedina mettendo a rischio una delle sue.

Jane con una mano tira su la bottiglia per bere e con l'altra le mangia la pedina. "No, so solo fare il capitano, la madre, so cucinare e giocare a scacchi." Le passa la bottiglia.

"Non è poco." Beve un sorso. "E hai dimenticato che sei un'ottima campeggiatrice." Muove una pedina.

"Ah beh, grazie." Sorride e risponde alla mossa.

"E che sai portare molto bene le divise." Sorride mangiando un'altra pedina.

"Mai quante tu sai portare il camice." Le fa l'occhiolino e butta giù un altro po' di vodka.

"Non concordo, ma grazie."

"Ah no? come mai?"

Maura a guarda sorridendo. "Credo di aver bisogno di ancora un po' di alcool per rispondere a quella domanda." Sorride rispondendo alla mossa.

"Ti accontento subito." Le mangia la pedina. "Scacco!"

"Oh no, non vale, mi hai distratta.." Sorride sotto i baffi buttando giù due sorsi di vodka.

"Non ho distratto proprio nessuno." Alza le mani innocentemente.

"Oh ti prego.. mi hai distratta, con i tuoi complimenti."

"Guarda che sei stata tu ad iniziare e a farmene di più!" Solleva le sopracciglia.

"Ma non.. Mmm.." La guarda. "Beh rimane il fatto che hai vinto, quindi complimenti. "Le sorride dandole la mano.

Tecnicamente ti resta ancora da fare scacco matto! Sei già troppo ubriaca per ricordare le regole?" Ride.

"Ubriaca io? Ho calcolato mentalmente le possibili combinazioni di mosse, con le tue pedine posizionate in questo modo non mi è possibile vincere la partita, qualsiasi mossa io faccia." Sorride mostrando i denti.

"Non la finisci mai di fare i tuoi ragionamenti contorti eh? O semplicemente di parlare."

"Smetto molto raramente.. Quando dormo per esempio."

"Allora dovrò rimanere sveglia quando dormi per godermi un po' di pace e tranquillità."

"Mi dispiace, mi sa proprio di sì."

"Bene." Si alza e va verso di lei tirandola in piedi. "Allora non hai risposto alla domanda prima."

Maura si alza mettendosi di fronte a lei. "Non concordo perché trovo che un'uniforme militare sia molto più attraente di un camice anche se su di te starebbe bene qualsiasi cosa."

"Ma non tutti sanno portare il camice come fai tu, in quel modo sexy ed elegante."

"Sexy ed elegante? Non pensavo che lavorare sui morti potesse essere sexy ed elegante."

"Si, se a farlo sei tu." Sorride.

Maura la guarda sorridendo e le sposta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. "Beh in questo caso, grazie."

"Sono convinta che i morti siano felici del fatto che sia tu ad esaminarli."

"Non mancherò di chiederglielo la prossima volta!" Ride.

Jane ride. "Sono sicura che ti risponderanno." Si sposta e prende un altro sorso di vodka. "Questo era per festeggiare la mia vittoria."

"Posso festeggiare anche io?"

"Prego." Le passa la bottiglia.

Mentre butta giù un sorso e poi appoggia la bottiglia sul tavolo, Jane si avvicina allo stereo e mette un po' di musica. "Ti va di ballare?"

"Da quando ti conosco mi hai fatto questa domanda due volte e ogni volta ha un fascino diverso." Sorride prendendole la mano.

"Allora te lo chiederò spesso." Sorride e si avvicina a lei.

Pian piano il ritmo si fa sempre più incalzante, come i movimenti delle due donne che si ritrovano presto a strusciarsi l'una contro l'altra.

"Non è come quello che ci insegnano in marina."

"Peccato!" Ridacchia.

"Beh, considerando che impariamo a ballare per delle cerimonie di un certo livello, direi che mi sembra giusto." Sorride e appoggia la fronte alla sua. "Però non mi dispiace ballare così con te."

"Nemmeno a me." Sorride guardandola negli occhi.

Jane la blocca contro di se tenendola per i fianchi. "Non spetta un premio alla vincitrice della partita?"

"Mmm credo..di sì?" Sorride.

"Allora cosa stai aspettando?" Sorride.

"Davvero? Si avvicina con il viso al suo.

"Davvero." Annuisce.

Maura le guarda le labbra per qualche secondo e le prende il viso tra le mani portandolo verso il suo. "Speravo volessi questo premio." Sussurra appena prima di darle un bacio. Jane ricambia il bacio portando Maura verso il tavolo, quando si appoggia, con una mano scaraventa per terra la scacchiera e la bottiglia ormai vuota di vodka e la mette a sedere mentre continua a baciarla e lei avvolge il corpo di Jane con le sue gambe e la tira a sè per la camicia ricambiando il bacio. Jane le sbottona leggermente la camicia e infila le mani sotto per accarezzarle la pancia continuando a baciarla con passione.

"Sei bellissima." Sussurra staccandosi dalle sue labbra e baciandole il collo.

"Anche tu sei molto bella."

Maura le accarezza i fianchi dolcemente percorrendo il collo e la spalla con le labbra.

In un istante si sente bussare alla porta. "Jane sei in casa?"

"Oh mer-" Si stacca da Maura. "Si Frankie, arrivo subito, dammi qualche secondo." Si sistema la camicia." E' mio fratello." Inizia a tirare su la roba che ha buttato per terra.

"Oh.." Maura si allaccia la camicia e si sistema i capelli scendendo dal tavolo.

"Jane sistema la scacchiera e butta via la bottiglia di vodka, poi corre a mettersi un paio di pantaloni e va ad aprire.

"Ciao fratellino." Sorride e si sposta per farlo entrare."

"Ehilà." Le da una pacca sulla spalla ed entra. "Ho pensato di passare un po' di tempo con te, visto che Regina è con Casey." Le mostra le birre che ha in mano e poi alza lo sguardo vedendo Maura. "Oh scusatemi, ho interrotto qualcosa?"

"No, noi stavamo giocando a scacchi." Sorride indicando la scacchiera.

"Bello." Sorride e si avvicina a Maura allungando la mano. "Piacere Frankie, sono il fratello di Jane, tu devi essere Maura, corrispondi alla descrizione di mia nipote."

"Infatti sono io." Sorride stringendogli la mano. "Piacere di conoscerti Frankie."

"Piacere mio e ha ragione, sei una bellissima donna."

"Quando hai finito di flirtare." Prende le birre in mano da Frankie e le mette nel frigo.

"Scusa." Ride. "Volevo vedere la partita con te, ma se siete occupate me ne vado.."

"No no, dovevo comunque andare fra poco." Sorride e recupera la sua borsa.

"Perché non rimani con noi a guardare la partita?!" Le sorride.

* * *

Guardano tutte tre la partita insieme fino all'ora di cena, poi Jane ordina la pizza e si siedono a tavola.

"Allora Maura, così tu saresti un medico legale?" Prende una fetta di pizza.

"Sì, al dipartimento." Mangia la pizza. "E tu?"

"Ho rilevato l'attività di famiglia, sono un idraulico."

"Oh, posso contare su di te allora se i rubinetti a casa mia fanno qualche scherzo?"

"Ma certo, però puoi sempre chiamare Jane, anche lei ha imparato qualcosa vero?"

"Si, quando papà doveva costringere uno di noi a lavorare con lui."

"Buono a sapersi. Anche l'altro vostro fratello è idraulico?"

"No, Tommy cambia spesso lavoro, adesso è un dog sitter. Però quando può mi aiuta." Finisce la sua pizza. "Ora devo proprio andare." Sorride e si alza.

"Va bene. Domani se vuoi passare di nuovo Regina sarà felice di stare un po' con te."

"Volentieri, se non ho lavori da fare." Si gira verso Maura. "E' stato un piacere."

"Piacere mio, ci vediamo." Sorride alzandosi da tavola.

Quando Frankie va via Jane si alza e inizia a sistemare tutto. "Ti do un passaggio a casa?"

"Se ti va, grazie." Sorride buttando via le bottiglie vuote.

Jane recupera le chiavi e poi vanno in macchina in direzione della casa di Maura. "Mi dispiace se hai dovuto sorbire il nostro tifo durante la partita."

"No, mi è piaciuto, non guardo mai le partite, è stato divertente." Sorride guardando fuori dal finestrino.

"Vorrei chiederti un favore se possibile.."

"Certo, quello che vuoi."

"Potresti passare del tempo con Regina quando sarò in viaggio? Sono sicura che la tirerebbe un po' su di morale."

"Ma certo! Mi piacerebbe molto." Sorride dolcemente.

"Grazie." Ricambia il sorriso accostando davanti a casa di Maura.

Grazie per la giornata, sono stata bene con te."

"Figurati e anche io sono stata bene." Si avvicina e le da un bacio vicino alla bocca. "Notte Maura." Sorride.

"Buonanotte Jane." Ricambia il bacio ed esce dalla macchina incamminandosi verso la porta.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sta abbracciando forte la piccola Regina, sono al porto e Jane sta per partire.

"Ti voglio bene." Le accarezza i riccioli.

"Anch'io mamma, fai buon viaggio." Sorride e le da un bacio sulla guancia.

"Grazie." Si stacca e la guarda negli occhi. "Prenditi cura della nonna eh."

"Non il contrario?" Sorride.

"No!" Ridacchia e si solleva abbracciando sua madre.

"Ciao tesoro, fatti valere." Le da un paio di pacche sulla schiena.

"Certamente." Sorride e poi si stacca per abbracciare Frankie e Tommy che la salutano calorosamente. Sorride a tutti e poi si allontana indossando il cappello, mentre i due fratelli salutano Angela perchè devono andare via per lavoro e lei rimane li con la piccola.

"Ciao mamma." La saluta con la manina sorridendo.

"Ciao piccola." Le sorride e sposta lo sguardo per cercare Maura, ma non vedendola sale sulla nave e si mette sul ponte con gli altri, che salutano i parenti e anche lei saluta la sua famiglia ancora una volta.

* * *

Maura è pronta per andare al porto a salutare Jane quando riceve una chiamata di emergenza al lavoro, una cosa da nulla ma che richiedeva il suo intervento, quindi ora sta tornando dalla centrale guidando più veloce che può verso il porto, anche se è già in ritardo. Quando finalmente trova un posto per parcheggiare esce dalla macchina e corre verso la grande nave che fortunatamente è ancora ferma. Sgomitando e con il fiatone raggiunge Angela che sta tenendo in braccio Regina.

"Maura? Che ci fai qui?" La guarda la piccola.

"Ero venuta" respira a fondo. "a salutare la mamma, ma ho avuto un emergenza al lavoro all'ultimo minuto. Salve signora Rizzoli." Sorride.

"Salve dottoressa Isles." Ricambia il sorriso.

"Mamma è salita, la nave sta per partire." Gliela indica.

"Oh no.." Mormora e si gira verso il punto indicato da Regina, dove vede Jane che sta guardando tra la folla, e cerca di attirare la sua attenzione e ci riesce, perchè Jane vede Maura e le s'illuminano gli occhi, così la saluta con la mano e un bel sorriso. Maura ricambia il sorriso e le dice "fai buon viaggio" cercando di farsi capire senza urlare. Jane solleva il pollice per dire che ha capito e intanto la nave parte e pian piano quando inizia ad allontanarsi tutti rientrano. Jane è l'ultima e si sistema al comando dando il benvenuto al suo equipaggio.

Regina si gira verso Maura. "Ti va un gelato con noi?"

"È una cosa che fa sempre quando Jane parte, per risollevarsi il morale, vero piccola?" La bambina annuisce.

"Volentieri." Sorride incamminandosi con loro verso la gelateria.

"Mi dispiace che non sia riuscita a salutare bene Jane."

"Anche a me." Sorride debolmente accarezzando i capelli di Regina. "La saluterò quando torna, sarà abbastanza presto per fortuna."

"Mamma ha detto che ha il tuo numero di casa e appena potrà ti chiamerà come fa sempre con noi."

"Lo farà." Sorride a Maura e apre la porta della gelateria entrando.

"L'ha detto davvero? Bene, ne sono felice." Scelgono i gusti e si siedono a mangiare.

"Mamma ti vuole bene, lo farà."

"Si è affezionata in fretta a te, non l'ha mai fatto con nessuno." Passa alla nipote un cucchiaino.

"Ne sono felice, Jane è una persona speciale, si merita una figlia e una madre come voi, e sono contenta che si trovi bene anche con me." Sorride.

"Grazie. Meriterebbe anche qualcuno che la possa amare veramente." Sospira mentre Regina guarda Maura sorridendo e poi riprende a mangiare.

"Già." Sorride abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sai nonna.. Maura stava con una pittrice, con i capelli lisci e chiari."

"Davvero?" Guarda Maura.

"Sì." finisce il suo gelato. "Siamo state insieme per cinque anni, fino alla scorsa primavera più o meno. Hai un'ottima memoria Regina."

"Modestamente." sorride e poi si gira verso Angela. "Posso andare a giocare?" indica il parco di fronte.

"Va bene, ma fai attenzione." la guarda uscire. "E' come sua madre, non la tiene nessuno!"

"Ho avuto occasione di notarlo, peró è anche molto brava."

"Da quel lato ha preso da suo padre, perché Jane era terribile, ma crescendo mi ha resa fiera."

"Lo posso immaginare. Nonostante il lavoro non fa mancare nulla a Regina, è una mamma fantastica."

"A lei non piacerebbe esser madre?" La guarda.

"Oh, beh.. Credo di sì, forse più avanti, non ci ho mai pensato molto seriamente.. Jodie, la mia ex fidanzata, lei non voleva figli quindi avevo messo un po' da parte l'idea."

"Neanche Jane voleva figli, Regina è stata una sorpresa per tutti,ma poi ha fatto di quella bambina la sua vita. Sono sicura che quando troverà la persona che desidera dei figli con lei, sarà un'ottima madre." le accarezza la gamba.

"È molto gentile da parte sua dire così, spero che succeda davvero."

* * *

Escono dalla gelateria e raggiungono Regina al parco sedendosi sulla panchina per guardarla un po' giocare. Poi tornano a casa.

"Grazie del gelato. Ci vediamo presto, va bene Regina? Se ti va di venire ad aiutarmi al lavoro sei la benvenuta." le accarezza i riccioli.

"Grazie Maura e se tu hai bisogno di compagnia visto che non c'è la mamma, basta chiamare a casa." le fa l'occhiolino.

"Lo farò signorina." ride.

* * *

Maura passa i giorni lavorando come il solito, ma ora appena ha un momento libero cerca di andare a trovare Regina e passare un po' di tempo con lei, come aveva promesso a Jane.

Jane finalmente riesce a contattare casa, la sua nave è in un buon punto, così si siede sul letto della sua cabina, indossa le cuffie e compone il numero aspettando che qualcuno risponda.

Maura, Angela e Regina sono a casa a preparare dei biscotti. Angela e Regina hanno le mani nell'impasto quando il telefono suona. "Maura, potresti rispondere per favore?"

"Certo." raggiunge il telefono e lo alza. "Casa Rizzoli?"

"Pronto?! Sono Jane. Lei dev'essere la nuova domestica."

"Oui, sono la nuova domestica francese." Risponde fingendo l'accento. "Chi desidera?"

"Sto cercando mia figlia Regina, può passarmela s'il vous plaît?"

"Mmmm... Signorina Regina? C'è una certa Jane qui al telefono.." Sorride affacciandosi alla cucina.

"Mamma!" Si lava le mani velocemente e corre da lei prendendo il telefono in mano a Maura. "Ciao mamma, come stai? Sei arrivata? Fa freddo? Li hai visti i pesci?"

"Calma! Sto bene,sono ancora in viaggio, ma dovrei arrivare fra qualche ora a destinazione, non fa troppo freddo e si, li ho visti i pesci e mi hanno detto di salutarti."

"Awwww. Stiamo facendo i biscotti con la nonna e Maura." Guarda Maura sorridendo.

"Buoni. Com'è Maura? Una brava baby sitter?"

"È una brava mamma." Gioca con il filo del telefono.

Jane sta in silenzio qualche secondo, poi risponde. "Ne sono certa piccola mia. Me la puoi passare?"

"Si. Ciao mamma, telefona di nuovo quando puoi."

"Lo faró. Ti voglio bene."

"Ti voglio bene." Passa il telefono a Maura.

"Ehi, come stai?"

"Bene e tu?"

"Bene, molto." Sorride appoggiandosi al mobile. "Sei arrivata?"

"No, ma manca poco ormai e poi ci fermiamo." Si siede meglio. "Grazie per quello che fai per Regina."

"Figurati, per me è un piacere." Sorride rimanendo in silenzio qualche istante. "Mi dispiace non averti potuta salutare bene quando sei partita, ho avuto un'emergenza al lavoro."

"Tranquilla, vorrà dire che quando tornerò a casa avremmo ancora più voglia di stringerci forte."

"Indubbiamente." Controlla che Angela e Regina siano in cucina. "Anche se ne ho già molta ora."

"Anch'io, tantissima. Mi manchi, mi manca il tuo sorriso e il tuo profumo."

"Mi manchi anche tu."

Jane si schiarisce la gola. "Prima che sia costretta a buttare giù, volevo dirti che ho bisogno che tu organizzi la festa per Regina."

"Oh, certo, tua madre aveva già una mezza idea."

"Perfetto. Se avete bisogno di soldi di a mia madre di andare in banca e prelevarli dal mio conto, Casey ha fatto un versamento per pagare un po' delle cose della festa."

"D'accordo è tra una settimana, non preoccuparti, faremo in tempo ad organizzare tutto."

"Grazie. Grazie a voi passerà un compleanno stupendo, saprò farmi perdonare quando tornerò. Ora devo andare, il segnale cala. Dalle un bacio da parte mia. Ci sentiamo presto. Ciao Maura."

"Lo farò." sorride. "Ciao Jane, fai attenzione."

"Si signora!" Ride e poi il segnale cade.

Maura torna in cucina e si avvicina a Regina. "Questo," le dà un bacio su una guancia "è da parte della mamma. E questo" gliene dà uno sull'altra "è da parte mia perché stai facendo dei biscotti stupendi!"

"Grazie." Sorride e l'abbraccia. "E questo," le da un bacio sulla guancia. "è perché ti voglio bene."

"Oh piccola." La abbraccia forte. "Te ne voglio anche io." Sorride e si siede al bancone vicino a lei. "E ora vediamo un po' quanti biscotti riusciamo a fare."

"Come sta Jane? Tutto ok?" Guarda Maura impastando.

"Tutto bene. Ha detto che appena ne avrà l'occasione chiamerà di nuovo."

"Bene. Allora Regina, appena la mamma ci dirà che sta tornando, le faremo altri biscotti."

"Siiii!" sorride e insieme cucinano.

Quando hanno infornato i biscotti, Regina va a fare i compiti aspettando che siano pronti e Angela e Maura sistemano la cucina.

"Jane ti ha detto qualcosa del compleanno della piccola?"

"Sì, mi ha chiesto se possiamo organizzarle una festa, e ha detto che se ha bisogno di soldi può prelevarli in banca, Casey deve averne versati un po'."

"Almeno ha fatto qualcosa di buono questa volta." Sospira.

"Non va d'accordo con Casey?" Le passa le cose da lavare.

"Quando la piccola aveva poco più di tre anni, lui ha tradito Jane con una soldatessa in Afghanistan, è stato un duro colpo per lei, era molto innamorata. Da allora si parlano solo se si tratta di Regina."

"Che bastardo!" Appena lo dice abbassa lo sguardo. "Mi scusi, non volevo.."

"Tranquilla, è quello che abbiamo pensato tutti!"

"Jane non me l'aveva mai detto.. Immagino non le faccia piacere ricordare certe cose." si siede. "Jane non si merita un uomo del genere."

"Se dovesse ripensarci probabilmente andrebbe da lui ovunque si trovi a strozzarlo!" S asciuga le mani e poi si siede davanti a Maura. "Per quello ti ho detto che merita qualcuno che la ami sul serio."

"Concordo. Si merita il meglio."

"Come te." le sfiora il braccio. "Siete due donne fantastiche."

"Grazie." le accarezza la mano. "Beh Jane ha preso da qualcuno." Le sorride.

"Oh cara." le sorride dolcemente.

"Stavo pensando, dietro casa mia ho un giardino abbastanza grande, potremmo organizzare la festa lì, invece di dover cercare un posto disponibile tra una settimana."

"Davvero lo faresti Maura?" La guarda.

"Assolutamente!"

"Grazie mille." Si alza e l'abbraccia. "Regina ne sarà felice."

"Oh.." Sorride e dopo qualche istante ricambia l'abbraccio. "E' un piacere per me, davvero."

Il forno suona e Angela rompe l'abbraccio andando a sfornare i biscotti.

"Regina sono pronti!" Urla.

"Biscottiii!" Arriva correndo.

Li assaggiano e sono ottimi. Ad un certo punto suona il telefono di Maura. "Scusate.. Dottoressa Isles? Sì.. No, in realtà avevo preso il pomeriggio libero.. No no, se è un'emergenza arrivo, nessun problema. Va bene, a fra poco." Mette giù. "Emergenza al lavoro purtroppo, devo andare." Finisce il suo biscotto. "Passo stasera okay?"

"Nessun problema." le sorride.

"Va bene." sorride e mette dei biscotti in un tovagliolo. "Tieni." glieli passa. "Per la tua assistente simpatica."

"Oh che dolce, a Susie piaceranno certamente." Sorride dandole un bacio sulla fronte e poi le saluta uscendo.

* * *

Maura esce dal lavoro dopo le nove, è un po' tardi ma decide di andare comunque a salutare Regina perché nelle ultime sere le chiedeva spesso di leggerle qualcosa, quindi guida fino a casa di Jane dove ora sta Angela con la bambina, e bussa alla porta.

"Maura!" Salta giù dal divano dov'era a guardare la tv con Angela e va ad aprire.

"Ciao piccola, pensavo fossi già a dormire."

"Non se tu non mi leggi la storia." Sorride e la prende per mano facendola entrare.

"Ohhh la storia, giusto, quasi dimenticavo." sorride entrando. "Buonasera signora Rizzoli."

"Ciao Maura." sorride e si alza staccando la tv. "Se la metti a dormire tu, io vado nella mia camera, va bene?"

"Certo. Notte." Mette la borsa sul divano e prende in braccio Regina. "Hai già scelto che libro leggere stasera?"

"Si è sul comodino." Avvolge il collo di Maura con le braccia e si appoggia al suo petto.

"Bene." Sorride salendo le scale e la mette sul letto, e quando Regina è sistemata sotto le coperte si siede vicino a lei accarezzandola mentre inizia a leggere. Regina si accoccola a Maura appoggiando la testa sulle sue gambe e ascoltando molto attentamente la storia, finché non sente le palpebre pesanti e si addormenta. A quel punto Maura mette giù il libro e rimane un po' ferma per assicurarsi che Regina sia profondamente addormentata ma essendo molto stanca si addormenta anche lei dopo qualche minuto.

* * *

Ormai il compleanno di Regina è vicino, mancano due giorni e i preparativi sono quasi ultimati. Angela si occupa del mangiare, Frankie delle decorazioni, Tommy dell'intrattenimento e Maura si è offerta di invitare tutti gli amichetti di Regina e si è occupata delle prenotazioni di tavoli e sedie. Ora sono tutti a casa di Maura per parlare del regalo che faranno alla piccola, tranne Regina, perché Tommy si è offerto di portarla al parco con il cugine tuo TJ per tenerla lontana dall'organizzazione. Maura porta il caffè a tutti e poi si siede sul divano vicino ad Angela.

"Ultimamente stavo pensando a quando ero andata in vacanza con Jane e Regina e mi ricordo che quando Jane le raccontava dei suoi viaggi la piccola le chiedeva spesso di che pesci ci fossero, le piaceva molto, quindi pensavo che si potrebbe portarla a visitare l'acquario come regalo di compleanno." sorride.

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea." sorride Angela bevendo un sorso di caffè.

"Non c'è mai stata, ogni volta che Jane le prometteva di andarci, poi doveva partire, penso che le piacerà molto."

"Magari potremmo aspettare Jane, voglio dire, non voglio toglierle di portare sua figlia all'acquario, se gliel'aveva promesso.. Gliene parlerò al telefono."

"Va bene." sorride.

"Sono sicuro che per lei andrà bene." finisce il suo caffè e appoggia la tazza. "Quand'è l'ultima volta che ha chiamato?"

"Un paio di giorni dopo essere partita. Ha provato a chiamare ieri ma la linea era molto disturbata e alla fine abbiamo rinunciato."

"Povera Jane, era così dispiaciuta di non poter esser qui a festeggiare la piccola." sospira.

"E quello che la ferisce di più è che neanche Casey ci sarà, quel figlio di puttana." Suote la testa.

"Frankie!" lo fulmina con lo sguardo.

"Scusa mamma.." abbassa lo sguardo.

Maura sorride a Frankie e poi si gira verso Angela. "È ancora in Afghanistan?"

"Si, è ancora laggiù." Fa una smorfia. "Chissà a cosa fare."

"Almeno ha versato dei soldi per la festa."

"Già..." Appoggia la tazza sul tavolino. "Regina non parla mai di lui.."

"È poco abituata alla sua presenza, quando lui si presenta sa che è suo padre e che passerà del tempo con lui divertendosi, ma preferisce stare con i Rizzoli."

"Appena abbiamo un po' di tempo libero io e Tommy la portiamo un po' in giro e la facciamo divertire, se lo merita."

"É vero, siete una famiglia stupenda."

"Grazie e a quanto pare anche tu adesso fai parte di questa pazza famiglia."

"Mi piacerebbe molto farne parte. Grazie."

"Ci stai aiutando tanto, sopratutto con Regina, ormai sei una di noi."

"E lei ti vuole molto bene."

"Anch'io le voglio bene, mi fa sentire apprezzata, è una bambina molto dolce."

Il campanello suona e Angela si alza ad aprire per non far scomodare Maura.

"Buon pomeriggio." sorride.

"Salve." ricambia il sorriso e poi si gira. "Maura c'è qualcuno per te."

"Scusami." sorride a Frankie e si alza per andare alla porta. "Mamma! Che..sorpresa."


	10. Chapter 10

"Spero di non averti disturbata." abbraccia sua figlia.

"No, certo che no." ricambia l'abbraccio. "Mamma, questa è Angela Rizzoli e lui è Frankie, la mamma e il fratello di un'amica."

"Oh, molto piacere." stinge la mano ad entrambi.

"Piacere signora Isles." sorride.

"Quindi... come mai qui mamma?" le indica il divano mentre inizia a preparare del the.

Constance si siede sistemando la gonna. "Volevo passare un po' di tempo con mia figlia e magari portarla a vedere un paio di mostre interessanti che saranno in città per poco tempo."

"È un'appassionata d'arte?" La guarda Frankie.

"Insegno arte e mi diletto con le sculture."

"Mi piacerebbe molto mamma." sorride portandole la tazza. "Purtroppo nei prossimi due giorni sono molto impegnata, ma dopo sono a tua disposizione."

"Sei presa dal lavoro?" la guarda prendendo la tazza.

"No, temo che gliel'abbiamo rubata."

"Ci sta dando una mano con il compleanno di nostra nipote."

"Ah capisco.." sorride debolmente bevendo un sorso di the.

"È un problema mamma?" guarda sua madre.

"No tesoro, figurati.

"È che ormai la festa è organizzata, ho piacere a portare a termine questa cosa, ci tengo."

"Non mi devi delle spiegazioni, sono stata io a farti visita senza prima telefonare." sorride e finisce il the. "Fai quello che devi fare, ho preso ferie per un po'."

"Grazie, l'ho promesso a Jane, è importante per me."

"Immagino che Jane sia sua figlia." Guarda Angela.

"Esatto, mia nipote fa cinque anni e vogliamo organizzarle una bella festa anche se Jane è in viaggio."

"In viaggio?"

"È capitano di una nave della marina."

"Lavoro interessante." sorride.

"Lo è. Spero che torni presto, mi piacerebbe presentartela."

Regina bussa alla porta. "Maura!"

"Non urlare, basta che bussi." sorride Tommy.

Maura sorride appena sente la voce di Regina e si alza. "Con permesso." raggiunge la porta e la apre. "Ciao piccola."

"Ciao." sorride e l'abbraccia. "Ti ho portato un regalino."

"Un regalo?" la prende in braccio entrando e facendo entrare anche Tommy.

"Si, l'ho visto in un negozio con zio Tommy e visto che ti piace decorare la casa ." solleva un piccolo sacchetto. "Ho pensato che fosse per te."

"Vediamo.." lo apre e trova una testuggine piccolina. "Ma Regina è bellissima! Grazie." Le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "Lo metteró qui." lo appoggia sulla mensoletta sotto alla tv. "Oh, Regina, questa è la mia mamma, mamma, Regina, la figlia di Jane."

"Salve signora." le sorride. "E' bella come te Maura."

"E' vero." sorride a sua madre.

"Oh, grazie Regina, anche tu sei molto bella."

"Grazie. E' venuta qui perché Maura le ha detto che doveva provare i panini della mia nonna?"

"I miei panini?" la guarda confusa Angela.

"Si, quando la mamma era ancora qui,Maura è venuta a mangiare i panini con noi e le ha detto che tu li fai buoni e l'ho detto anch'io, così Maura ha detto che sua mamma non li mangiava da tanto e io l'ho invitata a mangiarli."

"Capisco." sorride a Constance. "Beh se li vuole provare io sono qui."

"Io non.."

"Mamma dovresti davvero provarli."

"Um, sì certo, d'accordo." Sorride.

"Che ne dice di provarli domenica?"

"Per il mio compleanno?" la guarda.

"Maura ci ha invitati a pranzo per festeggiarti."

"Siiii che bello!" da un bacio sulla guancia a Maura. "Viene signora Isles?"

"Verrò." sorride.

"Fantastico." sorride e poi si gira verso Maura. "Mamma ha chiamato?"

"Non ancora piccola." le sistema i capelli. "L'aveva detto ieri che il segnale era molto disturbato dove si trovava."

"Pensi che riuscirà a chiamarmi per il compleanno?"

"Certamente. Farebbe di tutto pur di farti gli auguri."

"Forse è meglio se torniamo a casa e lasciamo Maura e la sua mamma un pó da sole." si alza.

"Ottima idea!"

"Vieni piccolina." stende le braccia verso Regina che scivola via da quelle di Maura.

"È stato un piacere signora Isles, ci vediamo domenica." le sorride.

"A presto."

"Arrivederci e ciao Maura."

"Ci vediamo, grazie di essere venuti. Ciao Regina." le accarezza il viso e chiude la porta.

"Famiglia interessante." sorride Constance.

"Sono fantastici, molto aperti." sorride tornando a sedersi.

"Chi è questa Jane? Un'altra Jodie per caso?"

"Jodie è Jodie mamma." la guarda. "Jane è... non lo so esattamente cos'è ancora, ma ci troviamo bene insieme."

"Maura, ha una figlia, non mi sembra il caso.."

"Che c'entra! Sono affezionata a Regina, e lei è affezionata a me.. E comunque te l'ho detto, non siamo insieme ancora, non abbiamo avuto molte occasioni di parlarne.."

"Va bene." solleva le mani. "Comunque non lo volevo dire in fronte ai Rizzoli, ma tuo padre ci raggiungerà domenica dal suo ultimo viaggio di lavoro."

"Papà? Oh, um, va bene, ma domenica c'è la festa.."

"Tesoro non posso dirgli di rimandare, vorrà dire che anche lui sarà presente alla festa."

"Mamma non è la mia festa, non posso invitare persone.. Sono sicura che non sarà un problema ma.." guarda in basso. "Mi scuserò con loro. In ogni caso, starai qui? Ti preparo la camera degli ospiti."

"No, ho già prenotato in albergo e appena arriverà tuo padre avremo le chiavi di una casetta che abbiamo affittato, non ti devi preoccupare." si alza. "In ogni caso hanno invitato me, non penso sia un problema se porto mio marito."

"No, hai ragione, probabilmente no. Scusami, è che non voglio far mancare nulla a Regina mentre Jane non è qui, me l'ha chiesto lei.."

"Non succederà tesoro." si siede accanto a lei e le accarezza la schiena. "C'è qualcosa in particolare che piace alla piccola? Non vorrei presentarmi alla festa a mani vuote."

"Le piace che le venga letta una storia prima di dormire, ma ormai ha letto tutti i libri che ha, quindi un libro di storie magari."

"Perfetto. Domani farò un giro per le librerie in città e ne comprerò uno."

"Grazie mamma." Sorride.

"Figurati, se è così importante per te lo è anche per me." le da un bacio sulla testa.

"Lo è. Ti va di fare due passi?"

"Certamente." Sorride e si alzano, uscendo di casa per passeggiare verso il parco.

* * *

 **Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà la bellissima festa di Regina con una sorpresa!**


	11. Chapter 11

E' la mattina del giorno della festa e Maura, Angela e Frankie hanno quasi finito di sistemare tutto nel giardino di Maura mentre Tommy aveva portato Regina e TJ a fare colazione fuori e a giocare al parco. Angela ovviamente non aveva avuto alcun problema ad invitare anche il padre di Maura che li avrebbe raggiunti per pranzo con Constance.

"A Regina piacerà molto "

"Si divertirà tantissimo" Sorride sistemando le ultime cose.

"Lo spero." Sorride portando gli ultimi vassoi sul tavolo dei bambini. "Tommy dovrebbe essere qui tra un'oretta, e nel frattempo dovrebbero arrivare gli amichetti di Regina. Vado a controllare se Jane ha chiamato per caso." Entra e guarda il cellulare ma nulla, è preoccupata che non riesca a chiamare, Regina ci rimarrebbe molto male.

Quando è tutto pronto iniziano ad arrivare tutti i bambini per la sorpresa e Tommy porta Regina a casa di Maura.

"Pronta per il pranzo?"

"Siii Non vedo l'ora di mangiare i panini della nonna." Sorride e suona il campanello.

Maura avverte tutti i bambini di non fare rumore e va ad aprire. "Ehi festeggiata!" la prende in braccio. "Ti sei divertita con lo zio Tommy?"

"Molto. TJ ha iniziato a camminare con me."

"Aww davvero? Che bello. Se vuoi salutarli, fuori in giardino ci sono la nonna e lo zio." La mette giù.

"Certo." Allunga la manina verso Maura che la prende e le apre la porta facendola uscire per prima, e appena esce in giardino tutti le urlano "Sorpresa!"

"Haaa!" rimane stupita. "Ma.." si gira verso Maura. "Grazie." L'abbraccia e poi corre verso i bambini salutandoli. Maura la guarda correre sorridendo e parla con le varie persone e dopo un po' arrivano anche i suoi genitori e lei li porta dai Rizzoli per presentare loro suo padre.

"Lui è mio marito."

"Molto piacere."

"Sono Angela la nonna di Regina e loro sono i miei figli, Frankie e Tommy." i due ragazzi si presentano stringendo la mano all'uomo.

La festa procede bene, tutti pranzano e poi i bambini giocano in giardino mentre gli adulti chiacchierano un po' a tavola.

"Quindi questa Jane è la tua nuova Jodie?"

"Papà!" guarda sua madre che scoppia a ridere.

"Le ho fatto la stessa domanda!" Constance ridacchia e Maura scuote la testa sorridendo.

Angela esce un giardino con un vassoio enorme di pizzette. "Maura hanno suonato, ma avevo le mani occupate, puoi andare ad aprire?"

"Certo." Si alza da tavola e va ad aprire, contando mentalmente gli invitati per ricordarsi se qualcuno debba ancora arrivare.

"Ciao Maura." Sorride.

Maura rimane impalata davanti alla porta aperta fissando Jane con la bocca spalancata. Dopo qualche secondo torna in lei e si sporge verso Jane stringendola in un abbraccio. "Cosa ci fai qui?!"

"Se non mi vuoi me ne vado." Sorride e la stringe. "Sono qui per il compleanno di mia figlia, sono riuscita in qualche modo a finire prima la missione, grazie anche al mio ottimo equipaggio e così ho mandato a tutta la nave ed eccomi.

"Oddio è stupendo che tu sia qui. E' fuori, sta giocando."

Jane tira su il pacco enorme che ha portato dov'è il regalo di Regina ed entra. "Ah quasi dimenticavo." Si guarda intorno a poi prende Maura e le da un bacio. Maura ricambia il bacio accarezzandole il viso. "Sono contenta che tu sia qui."

"Sono contenta di essere qui." Sorride e le da un bacio sulla fronte prima di uscire. "Dov'è la mia piccola festeggiata?" Sorride appoggiando il pacco.

"Mamma?!" la guarda e dopo un po' le corre incontro salendole in braccio e stringendola. "Sei qui."

"Sono qui amore mio." le accarezza i riccioli dandole tanti baci dolci.

"Oh mio dio Jane?!"

"Ciao mamma." le sorride mettendo giù Regina. "Apri il tuo regalo." lo indica. Regina si inginocchia sul prato con il pacchetto davanti a se e inizia a scartarlo mentre Tommy e Frankie si alzano per andare a salutare Jane. Jane abbraccia i suoi fratelli e poi si toglie il cappello e si accuccia vicino a Regina.

"Mi piaceva e te l'ho preso, però te ne devi prender cura." la piccola lo scarta e trova una scatola di un acquario. "Mamma," le s'illuminano gli occhi. "ma è bellissimo grazie." si abbracciano.

"Prego piccola. Poi andiamo a comprare i pesci eh." la bambina annuisce. "Torna a giocare con gli amici io mangio qualcosa." la guarda allontanarsi e poi prendendo un piatto ci mette un paio di panini e qualche salatino e poi va a sedersi insieme alla sua famiglia.

"Oh Jane, questi sono i miei genitori.." glieli indica.

"Constance Isles, è un piacere conoscerti" sorride.

"Arthur." sorride dandole la mano.

"Piacere mio." sorride e si allenta un po' la cravatta. "Cosa vi porta qui a Boston?"

"Io ho finito con gli esami in università e sono venuta per un po' di pausa."

"Sono qui per lavoro."

"Bene." sorride ed inizia a mangiare. "Grazie per esser venuti alla festa di mia figlia."

"E' stato un caso ma prego."

"Sì è stato tutto un po' all'ultimo momento. Com'è andata allora?"

"È andata bene, abbiamo fatto il nostro lavoro,non abbiamo avuto problemi ed è stato fantastico, il tempo era ottimo, si stava bene, ma ho ordinato a tutti di sbrigarci a tornare indietro perché non volevo mancare alla festa." Sorride e guarda Regina giocare con gli altri bambini. "Cresce in fretta."

"Sì, dal tuo punto di vista di mamma dev'essere cambiata velocemente nel tempo. Stamattina si è svegliata saltando ovunque dicendo che oggi finalmente era grande." Ride.

"Mamma!" le sale in braccio mentre Jane la sistema sulle gambe. "Come sta andando il tuo compleanno?"

"Benissimo grazie a Maura."

"Oh si, dobbiamo un grande favore a Maura." le sorride.

"Sono felice che sei qui."

"Anch'io sono felice perchè mi sei mancata tanto."

"Anche tu, però sono stata con nonna, zio Frankie e Tommy e Maura che è venuta tutte le notti a leggermi una storia."

"Ma che dolce." sorride a Maura. "Grazie tante davvero."

"Non c'è problema, l'ho fatto con piacere."

* * *

Passano la successiva mezz'ora a scartare tutti i regali, dopodiché Regina ringrazia tutti quanti è torna a giocare con i suoi amici finché Maura va dentro a preparare la torta. Jane va in cucina e raggiunge Maura. "Grazie ancora, sei stata fantastica, non so come ringraziarti."

"Non devi, davvero, stavo passando dei mesi un po' neri e conoscere voi mi ha decisamente tirata su di morale, quindi sono io a ringraziarti." Prende la torta mettendo le candeline.

"Ne sono felice." Sorride e le da una mano. "Ti ho pensata molto in viaggio."

"Sono contenta." Sorride guardandola prima di prendere la torta. "La porti tu fuori?"

"Certo, con quei tacchi sei pericolosa." Ridacchia e gliela prende dalle mani iniziando a camminare verso il giardino.

"Ti ricordo che ho corso per tutto il porto con tacchi più alti di questi per venire a salutarti." Dice ad alta voce sorridendo. Jane si gira verso di lei sorridendo prima di uscire e posare la torta sul tavolo.

Tutti i bambini corrono intorno al tavolo dov'è posizionata la torta e mentre Jane accende le candeline Regina si fa spazio fra gli amichetti e ci si piazza davanti. Jane le dice di esprimere un desiderio e poi tutti iniziano a cantare la canzoncina di auguri. Quando hanno finito, la bambina chiude gli occhi e soffia esprimendo il desiderio e poi Frankie taglia la torta, mentre Tommy la distribuisce.

"Questa l'ha fatta la madre di Jane?" dice Constance assaggiandola.

"Sì, come tutto il resto."

"Allora," si gira verso Angela. "le faccio i miei complimenti, è deliziosa."

"Grazie e a lei piace signor Isles?"

"Molto." Sorride e ne prende una forchettata.

"La mia nonna è la cuoca migliore del mondo! Signora Isles, ha assaggiato i suoi panini?"

"Sì, erano molto buoni." annuice sorridendo.

"Lo sapevo!" sorride soddisfatta.

"Vieni qui." la tira verso di se stringendola.

"Ti voglio bene nonna."

"Te ne voglio anch'io."

Constance le guarda intenerita. "Se mia nipote sarà così non mi staccherò più da lei."

"Quale nipote mamma!?"

"Quella che confido tu mi dia prima o poi."

Regina guarda le due donne e poi si avvicina a Constance "Nel frattempo..." e l'abbraccia.

Constance ricambia l'abbraccio un po' sorpresa. "Grazie Regina."

"Prego." sorride e poi si stacca guardando Maura. "Mi piacerebbe avere qualcuno a cui leggere le storie come fai tu con me, un giorno."

"E se io mai avessi un bambino, le leggeresti a lui?"

"Certo, nello stesso modo, facendogli tante coccole."

"Grazie è molto dolce da parte tua."

"Prego e potrebbe stare con me e la mamma quando tu hai da lavorare."

"Parlate come se..." guarda sua figlia. "Maura!? Non sarai-"

"Mamma!" alza gli occhi al cielo."Come sarebbe possibile secondo te!?" scoppia a ridere.

"Non lo so, tutte queste nuove tecnologie! Comunque siete molto gentili." sorride a Jane e Regina.

Jane trattiene una risata. "Dopo tutto quello che Maura ha fatto per mia figlia sarebbe il minimo."

* * *

Appena cala il sole i bambini iniziano ad andarsene e Jane ringrazia tutti per esser venuti alla festa e poi insieme al resto della famiglia riordina tutto, mentre Regina raccoglie tutti i regali aiutata da Frankie. Quando hanno finito i genitori di Maura salutano e vanno a casa, lo stesso i familiari di Jane e in casa rimangono solo Maura, Jane e Regina.

"Allora sei contenta della festa?" chiede alla piccola mentre sono sedute sul divano.

"Molto e grazie della sorpresa che mi hai fatto, sei la mamma migliore del mondo." sorride e si accoccola contro di lei.

"Prego amore mio." le da un bacino sulla testa. Maura sorride alla scena e si appoggia al divano chiudendo un secondo gli occhi.

Dopo un po' Regina è stanca e chiede a Maura se lei e la madre posson rimanere li a dormire, quando la dottoressa approva, Jane la porta in camera, l'aiuta a cambiarsi e poi prende il nuovo libro che Constance ha regalato a Regina e le legge una storia.

"Mamma.."

"Dimmi piccola."

"Pensi che dirai mai a Maura che ti piace?"

Jane rimane qualche secondo in silenzio. "Perché dovrei farlo?"

"Andiamo mamma! Si vede che ti piace, la guardi con due occhi a cuoricino."

Jane fa una risatina dolce. "Sei sveglia."

"Ho preso da te!"  
"Ci penserò ok?! Ora dormi." Continua a raccontarle la storia finché non si addormenta, le rimbocca le coperte e poi raggiunge in sala Maura sedendosi sul divano vicino a lei.

"Ben tornata." Sorride tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

"Grazie. Dovremmo parlare prima o poi."

Maura apre gli occhi e si gira verso di lei. "Lo so." Jane le accarezza il viso delicatamente. "Tu mi piaci molto Jane."

"Anche tu, non faccio altro che pensarti."

"Questo mi fa molto molto piacere."

"Vieni qui." le avvicina il viso con la mano e la bacia. Maura ricambia il bacio dolcemente prendendole la mano.


	12. Chapter 12

La mattina dopo tutte e tre dormono fino a tardi, stanche per la giornata passata, e poi Jane si alza per preparare la colazione a tutte e tre. Dopo qualche minuto, attirate dal profumino proveniente dalla cucina, Regina e Maura scendono.

"Buongiorno." dicono insieme sedendosi a tavola.

"Buongiorno a voi." sorride impiattando uova e bacon e versando caffè e succo.

"Mamma oggi posso andare con zio Frankie allo stadio?" la guarda.

"Va allo stadio e non ne sapevo niente? Voglio venir-" si ferma appena Regina le indica Maura con lo sguardo. "A ripensarci no, preferisco fare altro."

"Allora io posso?" sorride mostrando i denti.

"Certo. Dopo chiamo lo zio e glielo dico." si gira verso Maura. "Hai programmi per oggi?"

"Se le persone riescono a non ammazzarsi, no, nessun programma."

"Allora ti va di unirti a me per fare un giro in città? Devo comprare un paio di cose."

"Certo, volentieri."

* * *

Una volta che ha portato Regina da Frankie e ha posato i regali a casa sua, Jane va a prendere Maura. Quando arriva suona il clacson puntuale per avvertirla che è arrivata. Maura esce, chiude a chiave e monta in macchina. "Ciao." sorride. "Dove andiamo?"

"Andiamo a prendere i pesci per l'acquario di Regina e un paio di cose che ci serviranno per farci il trattamento."

Arrivano al negozio e comprano tutto il necessario per l'acquario e i pesci, poi vanno a casa di Jane e insieme lo mettono su e sistemano.

"Penso che lo adorerà." sorride quando hanno finito.

"Sicuramente." sorride rimettendo a posto gli attrezzi. "Mia madre mi ha detto del regalo che hai proposto, per me va bene."

"Oh davvero? Ne sono felice.. Sarà bello andare insieme."

"Molto bello e sono sicura che si divertirà di più se ci saremo tutti." Sistema le ultime cose e poi ha finito. "Hai voglia di fare qualcosa in particolare?"

"Mm non è l'ora giusta per gli scacchi e l'alcool vero?" ride.

"Non ci serve più quello ormai." sorride maliziosamente.

"Ah no?"

"No, non ne abbiamo più bisogno."

Maura sorridendo fa un passo verso di lei prendendole le mani, e tirandola verso di sè le dà un bacio dolce sulle labbra. Jane ricambia il bacio sorridendo e poi si stacca. "Sei bellissima."

"Anche tu lo sei." sorride appoggiando il viso alla sua spalla.

Jane le accarezza i capelli con la mano libera, dandole qualche bacio dolce sulla testa. Maura le lascia la mano e appoggia le sue sui fianchi di Jane dandole qualche piccolo bacio sul collo.

"Non sono mai stata presa da una donna prima d'ora." chiude gli occhi rilassandosi.

"Lo immaginavo, è per quello che non so bene come affrontare tutto questo.." alza la testa e la guarda. "Voglio che tu ti senta a tuo agio."

"Mi sento a mio agio, con te sto bene, sono felice e lo è anche mia figlia, che per me è la cosa più importante."

Maura le sorride guardandola negli occhi. "Anche io sono felice con voi."

"Bene." le da un bacio sulla fronte. "Perché per colpa tua e di mia figlia mi sto perdendo la partita allo stadio!"

"Mia?!" ride.

"Credo che qualcuno stia cercando di farci avvicinare."

"Dio, tua figlia è fin troppo sveglia."

"L'ho fatta troppo bene."

"Sicuramente si. Troppo intelligente."

"Come te."

"Sí, ha preso da me di certo."

"Intendevo che anche tu sei intelligente. Tanto intelligente da capire che adesso dobbiamo concludere qualcosa perché non voglio che la mia non presenza alla partita non venga ripagata." sorride e la prende in braccio mettendola a sedere sul bancone.

"Mi ricorda qualcosa." sorride baciandole il collo.

"Tecnicamente l'ultima volta era sul tavolo." sorride ricambiando i baci.

"Ero comunque seduta su una superficie piana con tutta la tua bellezza davanti ai miei occhi."

"Hai ragione." sorride e mette le mani dietro la schiena di Maura per tirarle giù la zip del vestito. Maura l'aiuta a tirarle giù la parte superiore del suo vestito e si avvicina al suo viso per baciarla. Jane la bacia e intanto le slaccia il reggiseno sfilandolo e poi si abbassa con le labbra per baciarle il seno.

"Sei molto sicura di te per essere la prima volta che sei presa da una donna." sorride mettendole le mani tra i capelli.

"Non vuol dire che io non sappia come dare piacere ad una donna e poi mi piaci, mi lascio semplicemente trasportare dai sentimenti."

"Quello lo sento." sorride chiudendo gli occhi.

Jane le sfila completamente il vestito alzandole un po' il sedere e le toglie le scarpe, poi la riprende in braccio e la porta verso la camera baciandole il collo e la spalla. Maura inizia a spogliarla senza staccare le labbra dalle sue e quando è rimasta in reggiseno la spinge sul letto per toglierle i pantaloni. Jane si lascia spogliare e poi la tira su di se per baciarla. La bionda sorride e ricambia i baci accarezzandole il corpo. Jane aggancia le mutande di Maura con le dita e piano le tira giù e lei rabbrividisce e morde dolcemente il labbro di Jane nel bacio.

"Ti desidero da tanto. "sussura con le labbra appoggiate a quelle di Maura.

"Anche io, dalla vacanza che abbiamo fatto insieme."

"Quando nel fiume ti ho baciato il collo."

"Quello è stato crudele da parte tua. I baci sul collo sono il mio debole, anche se non lo sapevi."

"Ups scusa." sorride e scivola sotto di lei afferandole il sedere e quando arriva all'altezza giusta la tira un po' verso di se ed inizia a leccarle piano il clitoride.

"Oh Jane sei...molto brava." chiude gli occhi appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto e la bruna sorride e continua aumentando un po' il ritmo. I gemiti si fanno più intensi a mano a mano che Jane continua, è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che Maura si è sentita così e non ci mette molto a raggiungere l'orgasmo appoggiandosi tremante al materasso. Jane risale Maura lasciando una scia di baci lungo il suo corpo e quando si è sistemata le dice di lasciarsi andare e la prende fra le braccia accarezzandola per farla smettere di tremare.

Maura si abbraccia a lei baciandole il collo e il petto e poi risale dandole un bacio dolce sulle labbra. "Sei fantastica."

"Grazie." sorride e le sposta i capelli dal viso.

"Non ci posso credere di averti qui tra le mie braccia." sorride sfregando piano il naso contro il suo.

"Neanch'io." solleva leggermente il viso per darle un bacio sul naso.

Maura le dà un bacio sulle labbra e poi scende sul collo, quando sentono la porta di sotto aprirsi.

"Mamma mamma abbiamo vinto!"

Jane apre gli occhi che aveva chiuso per godersi i baci e si mette seduta con Maura a cavalcioni, le da un ultimo bacio veloce e poi si alzano entrambe vestendosi di fretta e Jane scende prima di Maura.

"Davvero?" sorride e la prende in braccio.

"Siii! Sei felice?"

"Certo." le da un bacio sulla fronte e poi guarda Frankie. "Grazie per averla portata."

"Figurati. Io vado, se non hai bisogno d'altro." Jane scuote la testa e poi entrambe lo salutano e lo accompagnano all'uscita.

Maura finisce di sistemarsi i vestiti mentre scende le scale e quando vede Regina in braccio a Jane le sorride. "Allora, com'è stata la partita?"

"Ciao Maura!" le sorride. "Molto bella, abbiamo vinto!"

"Con il tuo tifo ero sicura che avrebbero vinto." sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

"E voi che avete fatto?" le guarda.

"Noi abbiamo messo su l'acquario con i pesciolini." sorride indicandolo.

"Ohhh che bello mamma, grazie!" l'abbraccia.

"Prego." le da un bacio fra i riccioli e poi la lascia andare in modo che possa vedere l'acquario.

Maura trattiene una risata e sfiora il braccio di Jane andando vicina a Regina che sta osservando i pesciolini incantata. "Ti piacciono?"

"Molto." sorride e li guarda incantata dai colori." Grazie per aver aiutato la mamma." si gira verso Maura.

"Prego piccola."

Jane le guarda dolcemente e poi si avvicina. "Ho un'idea!" si accuccia di fronte a Regina. "Che ne dici se questo weekend andiamo tutti via, compresa Maura, a visitare l'acquario? Come regalo di compleanno da parte nostra.

"Si si si si!" le si illuminano gli occhi. "Ho sempre voluto andare all'acquario!" Le tre si abbracciano felici della notizia.

Angela apre la porta di casa e le vede. "Che sta succedendo qui?" sorride appoggiando le buste della spesa.

"La mamma e Maura mi portano all'acquario nonna!" sorride correndole incontro.

"Dici davvero?" fa finta di essere sorpresa e la prende in braccio.

"Oh si, andiamo a vedere tutti i pesci del mondo, quelli che vede mamma quando viaggia."

Angela e Regina vanno in cucina per preparare una crostata e Jane le guarda allontanarsi verso la cucina e poi si gira verso Maura. "Grazie per tutto quello che fai per lei, lo so che te lo dico spesso, ma mi sento di farlo."

"Anche io lo faccio perché mi sento di farlo." sorride guardandola negli occhi. Jane si avvicina e con una mano le accarezza il viso posando le labbra sulle sue. Maura ricambia il bacio sorridendo e appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Jane.

"È stato bello fare l'amore con te." sussurra.

"Bellissimo, e presto ti farò provare sensazioni magnifiche." sorride mordendole piano il labbro.

"Ne sono sicura." sorride.

Maura le prende in una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, giocandoci mentre la guarda. "Sei proprio bellissima."


	13. Chapter 13

Maura raggiunge la casa di Jane abbastanza presto sabato mattina perché devono partire per andare a visitare l'acquario di Boston e viene accolta alla porta da Regina, già pronta, vestita e tutta esaltata.

"Ciao Maura!"

"Ciao piccola, come stai?"

"Benissimo, non vedo l'ora di partire!" si gira verso l'interno della casa. "Mammaaaa! Andiamo?"

"Un attimo!" si sistema per l'ultima volta i capelli allo specchio e poi recupera le chiavi della macchina che ha lasciato sul cassettone e raggiunge Maura e Regina all'entrata. "Ciao Maura." le sorride.

"Ciao. Le hai dato del caffè o è così esaltata naturalmente?" scherza guardando Regina.

"Mi piacerebbe tanto averle dato il caffè." ridacchia ed esce prendendo per mano Regina e chiudendo la porta.

"Stiamo parlando di pesci! I pesci sono belli e colorati e ancora belli."

"Hai dimenticato che sono belli." ride. "Prendiamo la tua macchina?"

"Si, se non ti dispiace. Ho caricato già la nostra valigia ieri sera, se metti in macchina Regina sul seggiolino prendo la tua e carico anche quella."

"Grazie." sorride e dopo averle dato le chiavi della sua macchina per il bagaglio prende in braccio Regina e la mette sul seggiolino, allacciandole le varie cinture di sicurezza. "Okay, dovrebbe andare. Non sono molto pratica."

"Avrai tempo per far pratica." le sorride dandole un bacio sulla guancia. "Grazie."

"Prego." sorride accarezzandole i capelli e poi si siede davanti aspettando Jane

Dopo che Jane ha messo la valigia di Maura in macchina e spostato la macchina di Maura nel garage, sale in macchina e mette in moto partendo.

"Oh, Regina, ti ho portato questa." fruga dentro alla borsa e le passa una macchina fotografica. "Me l'hanno regalata quando ero al liceo ma non la usavo più da tanti anni perché si era rotta, l'ho portata a riparare così puoi fotografare i pesci che ti piacciono di più."

"Ohhhh." la prende e la guarda un po' prima di girarsi verso Maura e sorridere. "Grazie, è bellissima!"

"Proprio quello che ci mancava per ricordarci sempre dei pesci."

"Poi possiamo fare un album con tante foto e scriverci i nomi di tutti i pesci." la mette nello zainetto. "Mi aiuterai Maura?"

"Certo che ti aiuterò, all'acquario ci saranno tantissime specie diverse, dovremo fare lavoro di squadra per ricordarci tutti i nomi."

"Avete due cervelloni, potete farcela." ridacchia e poi mette un po' di musica a basso volume e canticchia mentre guida fino all'acquario che è un pochino fuori Boston.

* * *

Quando arrivano parcheggia all'interno del complesso, dove aveva prenotato e scarica i bagagli e aiuta Regina a scendere. Poi tutte tre vanno nella hall dell'albergo e dopo aver compilato tutti i documenti vanno a rinfrescarsi in camera e poi escono dirigendosi verso l'acquario.

"Allora.." passa la cartina a Regina per fargliela vedere. "Da che vasca vuoi cominciare?"

"Che ne dici se iniziamo dalle meduse?"

"Buona idea, di qua allora." seguono il percorso fino alla prima porta e entrando si trovano in una stanza un po' buia dove l'acquario occupa tutte le pareti e i differenti tipi di meduse nuotano tutte intorno a si guarda intorno con gli occhi spalancati e poi si avvicina a Jane per farsi prendere in braccio.

"Mi aiuti a fare le foto?"

"Certo amore mio." la prende in braccio ed inizia a fare il giro mentre la piccola scatta delle foto. Maura le segue fermandosi a leggere tutti i cartelli di spiegazione e ogni tanto guarda Regina che si avvicina al vetro a bocca aperta seguendo i movimenti delle meduse.

"Maura!" si gira verso di lei. "Hai mai visto il film di Nemo?"

"Um, no, non credo di averlo mai visto.."

Jane e Regina si guardano, Jane la mette giù e poi iniziano a scambiarsi delle battute. "Ehi piccoletta." Regina muove le braccia. "La chiamerò Giuggiola e la terrò sempre con me, sarà la mia piccola Giuggiola. Vieni qui Giuggy, vieni qui piccola Giuggy. Vieni qui, piccola piccola." vviccina un dito piano verso Regina mentre lei si agita poi la tocca con il dito.

"Zzzzz!"

"Ouch!" fa finta di prendere la scossa. "Cattiva Giuggy, sei cattiva!"

Maura le guarda incantata e poi scoppia a ridere. "Va bene ho capito, dovrò vedere Nemo appena torniamo a casa, agli ordini!"

"Se vorrai vivere nella stessa casa con me dovrai farlo sicuramente!" sorride e saltella nell'altra stanza.

"Non sta scherzando,te lo dico." ridacchia guardando Maura.

"Oh lo so, con Regina ho imparato quasi subito a dover prendere molto sul serio quello che dicono i bambini!"

"Molto seriamente." sorride e si avvicina a Maura dandole un bacio, poi si prendono per mano e raggungono Regina proseguendo la loro visita attraverso stanze sempre più belle.

"Mamma guarda, i cavalli marini."

"Cavallucci piccola."

Maura accarezza con il pollice la mano di Jane e poi chiama Regina. "Guarda, quello con tutti i piccoli intorno! Lo sai che nei cavallucci marini è il maschio a far nascere i cuccioli?"

"Wow! Papà cavalluccio marino."

"Diamogli un nome."

"Possiamo chiamarlo come papà?"

"Cavalluccio Casey, non suona mala. Allora poi gli farai vedere la foto e gli dirai che quello è lui."

"Lo farò." sorride e scatta tante foto.

* * *

La stanza successiva è quella dei pesci tropicali è più luminosa e fa decisamente più caldo e le vasche sono aperte per far vedere i pesci anche da sopra. "Ci sono anche le stelle marine!" si agita in braccio a Jane facendo tante foto.

"Bellissime!" sorride, sale delle scalette e porta Regina a vedere le vasche dall'alto.

"Se volete provare qui le potete prendere in mano!" sorride mentre una ragazza addetta all'acquario le spiega come fare per toccarle con delicatezza. Regina la segue e piano accarezza la stella marina. "Sembra un marshmallow!" ridacchia Jane.

"Ma non si può mangiare mamma."

"Certo che no!" Ride e poi prende la mano di Maura facendogliela accarezzare. "E' morbida?"

"Molto." annuisce sorridendo. "La potremmo prendere per l'acquario di Regina."

"Siiii!" sorride felice.

Maura apre la porta davanti a loro per farle passare: la stanza dei pesci grandi è un lungo tunnel, attorno a loro nuotano tutti i tipi di pesci compresi degli squali, è come stare sott'acqua. Jane lascia la mano di Regina che subito attirata dai pesci si avvicina ai vetri per guardarli in silenzio, come rapita da tanta bellezza. La piccola si avvicina a lei e osserva il soffitto insieme a Maura allungando la mano per prendere la sua. Maura prende la mano di Regina e sorride. "Ti piace?"

"Moltissimo." sorride guardando mamma squalo con un piccolo squaletto. Intanto Jane scatta una foto a Maura e Regina. Maura prende in braccio Regina per farle vedere meglio i pesci e percorrono tutto il tunnel mentre lei le spiega fatti interessanti sugli squali. Jane le guarda incantata, sono bellissime insieme.

* * *

Dopo aver finito la loro visita all'acquario, le tre si mettono nel parchetto fuori a pranzare e intanto Angela chiama anche Jane per sapere come sta andando. Jane dice che Regina è super felice e che al momento sta giocando con altri bambini. Quando ha buttato giù Regina torna da loro e beve un po' d'acqua e poi Jane si mette a rincorrerla. "Scappa dallo squalo cattivo argh!"

"Mamma noooo!" ride cercando di scappare.

Jane e Regina sono adorabili e Maura prende la telecamera e le filma mentre corrono per il parco.

"Lo squalo ora ti prenderà!"

"Non mi fai paura squalo!"

"E invece dovresti avere paura!" l'afferra e poi fa finta di mangiarle il pancino mentre Regina ride e si agita.

"Siete bellissime." sorride avvicinandosi con la macchinetta fotografica per filmarle da vicino.

"Grazie." dicono insieme riprendendo fiato. "Allora, andiamo a vedere i delfini?"

"Andiamo a vedere i delfini!" si prendono per mano tutte e tre e poi vanno verso la piscina all'aperto. Si siedono sugli spalti appena arrivano, facendosi spazio fra le persone già sedute e Jane aiuta Regina a togliersi lo zainetto dalle spalle e le prepara la macchina fotografica. Lo spettacolo inizia dopo pochi minuti. Le addestratrici fanno fare molti salti e acrobazie ai delfini e Regina saltella sul posto tutta emozionata. Jane la guarda, non desidera altro che vedere sua figlia felice com'è adesso. Spesso quando si sente triste in viaggio pensa al suo sorriso e tutto torna al proprio posto.

"Ti piacciono?" si abbassa mettendo un braccio intorno a Regina.

"Un sacco, ma come fanno!?"

"Si allenano molto."

"Wow guarda come saltano in alto!" li indica.

"C'è qualcuno fra il pubblico, qualche bambino, che desidera unirsi a noi e fare una nuotata con i delfini?" una delle addestratrici guarda il pubblico.

"Ehi Regina hai sentito? Vuoi provare?"

"Oddio mamma posso?!"

"Certo che puoi, hai il costumino nello zaino." sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

"Grazie." sorride e si sbraccia per farsi vedere.

"Oh abbiamo un'altra volontaria, tu con i capelli riccioli." indica Regina. "Vieni qui con la tua mamma."

Jane e Regina si allontanano e vengono scortate a cambiarsi e una volta indossato il costume e la muta da sub, tornano alla piscina e le addestratrici gli spiegano come fare ad immergersi correttamente e comportarsi con i delfini. Maura le guarda sorridendo e fa molte foto come ricordo per Regina.

"Guarda Maura!" agita la mano. "Sto accarezzando un delfino."

"Guarda Maura! Un delfino mi sta importunando." Da delle piccole pacche sul dorso del delfino che le sta picchiettando con il muso sul fianco.

"Che bello, brava." sorride a Regina salutandola, e poi fa con le dita il segno di "ti osservo" verso al delfino di Jane. Jane scoppia a ridere e poi segue Regina e insieme nuotano per la piscina con i delfini e ci giocano. Quando hanno finito gli danno da mangiare e poi lo spettacolo si conclude e vanno a cambiarsi raggiungendo poi Maura.

"Maura!" le corre incontro. "E' stato bellissimo!"

"Ehi." la prende in braccio al volo. "Immagino! Come sono i delfini da vicino?" sorride sistemandole i ricci ancora bagnati.

"Sono bellissimi e tanto dolci, vogliono sempre le coccole."

"Oh che bello, la prossima volta ci provo anche io."

Jane sorride e poi le guarda. "Andiamo a fare merenda che ne dite?"

"Gelato!"

"Gelato!" sorride incamminandosi verso il chioschetto con Regina in braccio.

Jane scuote la testa ridendo e le segue, quando hanno preso il gelato vanno a sedersi ed iniziano a mangiarlo.

"Allora, contenta di questa esperienza?"

"È stata pazzesca! Grazie di avermi portata qui."

"Prego amore." entrambe le danno un bacio fra i riccioli e poi finiscono il gelato.

* * *

Quella sera stessa, tornano a casa e stanno tutte tre insieme a casa di Jane, come promesso non manca la visione di Nemo, che piace tanto a Maura. Quando finisce il film, Regina da la buonanotte alle due donne e poi Jane invita Maura a rimanere a dormire. La bionda accetta e insieme vanno a letto, baciandosi e coccolandosi finchè non si addormentano.

Il giorno dopo Jane si sveglia quando sente il campanello suonare. Facendo attenzione per non svegliare Maura, si alza, indossa un paio di pantaloni e va ad aprire, ritrovandosi il postino della marina davanti.

"Buongiorno Capitano." sorride.

"Buongiorno Bill, come stai?"

"Tutto bene. Sono passato per consegnarle una busta." gliela passa.

"Grazie mille." la prende sorridendo. "Buona giornata."

"Altrettanto." sorride e poi esce dal vialetto.

Jane richiude la porta e un po' preoccupata apre la busta. Di solito, quando la marina invia il postino, c'è qualche missione importante super segreta che non possono rischiare di far scoprire, per questo preferiscono scrivere su un foglio, che non chiamare. Spiega il foglio e legge: "Comandante Jane Clementine Rizzoli, è invitata a partecipare ad un galà celebrativo per tutti i nostri militari." sorride sollevata e poi mette via la lettera nascondendola in un cassetto. Vuol fare una sorpresa a Maura invitandola.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane è davanti allo specchio e si sta fissando, non indossa un vestito dal giorno del suo matrimonio, solitamente agli eventi deve portare la divisa, ma per questo ha avuto un permesso speciale, tutte le donne meritano di sentirsi tali ogni tanto. Indossa un vestito blu lungo con un leggero strascico, tutto brillantinato, tacco dodici e ha i capelli raccolti in modo morbido, un velo di trucco e qualche accessorio.

"Mamma..." entra in camera e rimane a bocca aperta quando la vede.

"Ti piaccio?"

"Sei una principessa." si avvicina e le tocca il vestito. "Piacerai un sacco a Maura."

"Grazie. Ti aiuto con il vestito?"

"Si grazie." sorride e si volta per farsi tirare su la zip; porta un vestitino azzurro con del pizzo sui bordi per decorare e un paio di scarpette bianche.

"Come li vuoi i capelli?"

"Raccolti dai lati." sorride e Jane glieli raccoglie unendoli con una mollettina dietro che riprende il colore del vestito e quando hanno finito salgono in macchina e vanno da Maura.

* * *

Jane accosta l'auto e si guarda nello specchietto retrovisore per sistemarsi.

"Sei bella forza vai! E non dimenticare i fiori." le passa il mazzo di rose che sono passate a prendere.

"Grazie amore." lo prende sorridendo e scende e una volta al campanello, suona in attesa di Maura.

Maura è riuscita a resistere fino a quel giorno e finalmente può provarsi il vestito. È di colore rosso scuro, è lungo fino ai piedi e a uno scollo a cuore senza maniche, la fascia perfettamente all'altezza della pancia per poi cadere più morbido sui fianchi ma sempre in figura. È proprio bellissimo, e le scarpe abbinate sono anche loro stupende. Le ha regalato tutto Jane, facendole trovare l'abito e le scarpe una sera al ritorno dal lavoro. Dopo essersi truccata il necessario, si raccoglie i capelli in uno chignon non troppo stretto e si guarda allo specchio soddisfatta sentendo il campanello. Scende le scale spegnendo tutte le luci e va ad aprire, rimanendo a bocca aperta appena vede Jane davanti alla porta.

"C-ciao." sorride guardandola dalla testa ai piedi. "Stai benissimo."

"Anche tu, sei..incantevole."

"Grazie." sorride e le passa le rose. "Queste sono per te."

"Oh, grazie, sono bellissime." sorride e va a metterle in un vaso con dell'acqua, poi si avvicina a Jane e le dà un bacio. "Non ti toglierò gli occhi di dosso per tutta la sera."

Jane ricambia il bacio. "Non te lo impedirò, perché farò lo stesso con te."

Regina si allunga al sedile davanti e suona il clacson. "Ehi voi due, facciamo tardi!"

"Arriviamo arriviamo!" le sorride e poi si gira verso Maura prendendole la mano e una volta chiusa la porta vanno in macchina.

"Wow Maura sei belissima!" la guarda incantata.

"Grazie." sorride mentre Jane mette in moto e parte. "Anche tu stai bene con quel vestito. Hai visto la mamma quant'è bella stasera?"

"È stupenda. Non ho mai visto nessuno di così bello."

"Ma che dolci e gentili. Stasera sarò accompagnata da due splendide signorine e ne vado fiera."

"Anche noi siamo fiere di venire con te."

"Sei bellissima." la guarda incantata e Regina ride.

Jane sorride e dopo poco accosta la macchina e quando sono scese tutte tre, da la chiave al parcheggiatore e poi entrano in questo palazzo molto grande e si dirigono verso la sala. Quando entrano tenendosi per mano, si guardano intorno. E' tutto veramente stupendo e decorato magnificamente.

"Jane, Regina." sorride un po' stupito.

"Papà?!" lo guarda e poi lascia andare le mani delle due donne e gli va incontro.

"Amore." la prende in braccio. "Come sei elegante."

"Grazie." l'abbraccia.

Maura guarda Jane, Casey sembrava stupito di vederle lì. "Non pensavo ci fosse anche Casey."

"Non sapevo fosse qui, mi dispiace." la guarda e poi si gira verso di lui.

"Sei fantastica Jane."

"Grazie."

"Volevo dirti che ero in città, ma sono arrivato poco fa e sono subito corso qui." mette giù Regina.

"Papà starai con me?"

"Certamente piccola, ho la settimana libera, voglio passarla con te, se per mamma è okay?" guarda Jane.

"Si, nessun problema." annuisce.

"Uh, che maleducato." va verso Maura. "Colonnello Casey Jones." gli porge la mano.

"Nessun problema." gliela stringe. "Dottoressa Maura Isles, lavoro al dipartimento di Boston come medico legale." sorride educatamente.

"Noi adesso andiamo, ci stanno aspettando al tavolo." prende per mano Regina. "Ci sentiamo per accordarci okay?"

"Certamente." si abbassa e da un bacio sulla fronte della piccola. "Buona serata principessa."

"Ciao papi." lo abbraccia per l'ultima volta prima di allontanarsi con le due donne.

Maura segue Jane al loro tavolo e quando si siedono aiuta Regina a sistemarsi bene in tovagliolo sulle ginocchia e poi sorride a Jane. "Tutto okay?"

"Si, tutto okay." sorride e si guarda intorno, vedendo che Casey sta spostando la sedia ad una ragazza per farla sedere, la stessa con la quale l'ha tradita. "Regina, ricordati di stare attenta al vestitino quando mangi." le accarezza i capelli.

"Sì mamma." annuisce.

Maura sorride e prende la mano di Jane sotto il tavolo mentre guarda Casey parlare con delle persone sedute vicino a lui. Jane accarezza la mano di Maura dolcemente mentre il cameriere inizia a servire le portate. Il cibo è molto buono e Jane presenta a Maura alcuni dei suoi colleghi che sono al loro tavolo, e fanno i complimenti a Regina per come è diventata grande e bella, e mentre mangiano fanno un po' di conversazione. Quando hanno finito, Jane si alza dal tavolo, da un bacio sulla testa di Regina e poi si allontana, andando da un gruppo di persone poco sotto al palco che c'è nella sala. Dopo un paio di minuti si avvicina Casey.

"Jane." le tocca il fianco avvolgendola con il braccio. "Anche tu qui per una medaglia?"

"Si, per la mia ultima missione. E tu?" lo guarda un po' imbarazzata per come la sta tenendo.

"Per i miei servizi ai militari con il DPTS (disturbo post-traumatico da stress) qui a Boston.

* * *

"Maura posso sedermi in braccio a te? Non riesco a vedere il palco."

"Certo piccola." la aiuta a sedersi sulle sue gambe e mentre aspettano che inizi la cerimonia le sistema la molletta per capelli che si era spostata.

"Danno la medaglia sia alla mamma che al papà." sorride orgogliosa." Perché sono bravissimi nel loro lavoro."

"Certo che lo sono." sorride guardando verso il palco, e quando vede Casey tenere Jane stretta attorno al fianco, storce un po' la bocca.

* * *

Jane e Casey vengono chiamati sul palco dopo dieci minuti che attendono, e a tutte due viene consegnata una medaglia. Quando hanno finito i loro discorsi, scendono e Jane ferma l'uomo prima che possano tornare ai rispettivi tavoli.

"Tutti sanno che mi hai tradita con quella ragazza, perché l'hai portata qui?"

"Non pensavo ci fosse anche Regina." la guarda seduta con Maura.

"Non importa, non dovevi portarla in un posto pieno di colleghi e ora mi tocca pure tenere nostra figlia lontano perché non veda la scena."

" Ma che problema c'è? Lei non sa chi è quella ragazza."

" Ma io si!" si ferma e tenta di calmarsi. "Io so chi è e so anche che mi hai fatto del male con lei, non voglio ripassarci, non voglio più soffrire e sopratutto non voglio che mia figlia veda tutto quello che ho passato per causa tua."

"Jane io.." fa per allungare una mano verso di lei, ma Jane si sposta.

"Ora vado, ci sentiamo domani per Regina." si volta.

"E a te sembra giusto far vivere nostra figlia con delle lesbiche?!"

"Che hai detto?" si rigira e lo guarda infuriata.

"Hai capito bene, tu e quella troietta di dottoressa che ti porti dietro, non ti soddisfano più gli uomini?"

Jane è furiosa, non ci vede più dalla rabbia, si avvicina con passo svelto e gli tira un pugno in faccia, facendolo andare all'indietro sanguinante dal naso. "Non parlare mai più di Maura in quel modo, traditore bastardo." si guarda le nocche piene di sangue e poi si allontana.

Regina è ancora seduta in braccio a Maura mentre aspetta che Jane esca dalla confusione delle persone che sono ancora sotto il palco a congratularsi, e sbadiglia, è tardi ed è un po' stanca. "Maura?"

"Dimmi tesoro." sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

"Me lo dici se vedi il mio papà che torna al suo tavolo prima che arrivi la mamma? Voglio salutarlo prima che andiamo a casa."

"Certo." sorride mentre sente che la piccola si gira per appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e chiude gli occhi.

Jane torna al tavolo vedendo che Regina si è addormentata su Maura. "Scusami, sono stata trattenuta." prende un tovagliolo, ci mette un po' d'acqua e si pulisce la mano. "Andiamo a casa?"

"Certo." sorride e prende in braccio Regina. "Solo che Regina voleva salutare Casey prima di-" mentre si alza guarda il tovagliolo di Jane e spalanca gli occhi. "Jane.. dimmi che sbaglio e quello non è sangue.."

"Shhh." le fa segno di stare zitta. "Ti spiego tutto a casa." le prende dalle braccia Regina e s'incammina verso l'uscita. La mette in macchina allacciando le cinture e poi sale mettendo in moto. Maura prova a chiederle ancora spiegazioni ma lei non risponde, quindi rimane zitta finché non arrivano a casa e aspetta Jane sul divano finché mette a letto Regina. Jane mette a letto Regina, le rimbocca le coperte e le da un bacio sulla fronte prima di spegnere la luce, poi scende e si siede accanto a Maura. "Ho tirato un pugno a Casey."

"Oh mio dio.." di istinto le prende la mano per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa di rotto. "Perché?"

"Ti ha dato della poco di buono e non doveva, non proprio lui e ha criticato come sto crescendo mia figlia."

"Mi ha dato della cosa? Non mi conosce nemmeno! E dovrebbe essere l'ultimo a criticare.." guarda a terra.

"Mi dispiace amore." si gira verso di lei e le stringe la mano.

Maura l'abbraccia dandole un bacio sul collo. "A me dispiace.. Non ti meriti di essere trattata così, sei una persona meravigliosa."

Jane si lascia andare e appoggia il viso contro il suo petto ed inizia a piangere. "Non voglio che mia figlia veda certe cose."

"Non ha visto nulla Jane, stava dormendo." le accarezza i capelli. "Shh, non preoccuparti."

"Puoi rimanere qui stanotte?" si solleva asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Certo, non ti lascio da sola." le dà un bacio dolce sulla guancia.

* * *

Maura la abbraccia da dietro sotto le lenzuola e le bacia dolcemente il collo. "Sei una donna fantastica, non dimenticarlo."

"Grazie." porta un braccio all'indietro e le accarezza la coscia.

Maura scende baciandole la spalla e la stringe a sè. "Sono fortunata."

"Io sono fortunata ad averti incontrata. Senza te non potrei farcela." chiude gli occhi.

"Sei una donna forte Jane, tu puoi farcela sempre. Ma sarò felice di essere al tuo fianco per aiutarti quando ne avrai bisogno."

"Per questo sono innamorata di te."

"E io di te.. tanto."

Jane si gira e la prende fra le braccia guardandola negli occhi. "Sei bellissima lo sai?"

"Ti amo." sussurra prima che Jane finisca la sua frase.

"Ti amo." sorride e la bacia dolcemente.

* * *

La mattina dopo Maura si alza alle sette facendo molto piano, prende un paio di pantaloni e una camicia dall'armadio di Jane e con la sua borsa e i vestiti scende di sotto per non disturbare. Quando ha indossato tutto e aggiustato un po' i pantaloni perché per lei sono troppo lunghi, Maura prende il cellulare e mentre prepara del caffè chiama Frost.

Frost sta facendo colazione e risponde alla chiamata dopo un sorso di caffè. "Detective Frost?"

"Barry, sono Maura. Ti disturbo?."

"Buongiorno, no affatto, dimmi."

Maura versa il caffè in una tazza e ne lascia un po' nella caffettiera perché resti caldo per Jane. "Avrei bisogno di un favore, appena puoi. Mi serve sapere dove alloggia attualmente il colonnello Casey Jones, è tornato a Boston ieri."

"Casey Jones? L'ex di Jane vuoi dire?" fa una faccia stupita e finisce il caffè mettendosi al lavoro sul computer.

"Sì, lui.." beve il caffè e inizia a preparare la colazione per Jane e Regina.

"Dammi solo qualche secondo." tiene il telefono in bilico tra spalla e orecchio e intanto digita nel database. "Casey Jones, 234 Clarendon Street a Back Bay."

Maura prende un foglietto e si scrive giù l'indirizzo. "Magnifico. Grazie mille Barry. Ci vediamo più tardi al lavoro."

"Ciao Maura, salutami Jane." sorride e mette giù.

Maura finisce di preparare i pancakes e li mette sul tavolo, prepara del succo di arancia per Regina e poi scrive un biglietto che mette vicino alla caffettiera e infine esce, diretta a Clarendon Street.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ehi Regina, qualcuno ha lasciato la colazione." urla Jane dalla cucina leggendo il biglietto di Maura e la piccola scende di corsa mettendosi a sedere.

"Qualcuno ha fatto bene." sorride ed inizia a mangiare insieme a sua madre.

* * *

Quando Maura arriva all'indirizzo segnato parcheggia e scende dalla macchina, che era passata a casa sua a prendere. La casa dove sta Casey è abbastanza grande e sembra molto vissuta perché l'abbia affittata per una sola settimana, ma Maura stringe le spalle e suona il campanello, non curandosi del fatto che non siano ancora le otto. Casey sente il campanello e si alza cercando di non svegliare la ragazza al suo fianco, indossa qualcosa e poi scende. Quando dallo spioncino vede Maura, apre la porta. "Buongiorno dottoressa. Cosa posso fare per lei?"

"Ciao Casey . Posso darti del tu? Tu dopotutto mi hai dato della troia, quindi non penso che sia un problema." lo guarda.

Casey la guarda un secondo stupito di quelle parole, poi le risponde. "Ti sembra giusto che mia figlia debba vivere con due donne? Non ti vergogno a baciare Jane davanti a lei?"

"Okay, prima di tutto no, non mi vergogno a fare nulla di quello che faccio, altrimenti non lo farei. Secondo, io non vivo con Jane, non ancora. Terzo, ritengo che tu debba essere un po' più presente nella vita di tua figlia per poter giudicare se vive male o meno. E ti assicuro che vive benissimo, Jane è una madre fantastica."

"Ci vai a letto però!" la guarda appoggiandosi alla porta. "E poi Jane sa benissimo che sono sempre occupato con il lavoro che faccio, non posso stare dietro a Regina."

"Certo che ci vado a letto. E lo so benissimo anche io che sei sempre occupato con il lavoro, ma proprio per questa ragione non puoi dire che tua figlia cresce male, perché non la vedi mai. E poi, perché ti disturba tanto che io vada a letto con Jane? Non lo faccio mica quando c'è Regina in casa, quindi non sono affari tuoi!"

"Mi disturba perché Jane non è una stupida lesbica!" incrocia le braccia al petto.

Maura lo guarda scuotendo la testa e scoppia a ridere. "Hai ragione a metà. Jane non è stupida. Non so di fatto se sia lesbica, ma quando siamo nello stesso letto lo sembra molto. Certo, io non la conosco quanto te quindi potrei sbagliarmi.." sorride sarcastica.

"Non ti permetter-" Casey fa per alzare la mano e tirarle uno schiaffo.

Maura si sposta schivando lo schiaffo e poi gli dà una ginocchiata sulla coscia, facendolo piegare senza fargli davvero male. "Tu, non ti permettere." Col peso del suo corpo lo spinge sullo stipite della porta. "Non ti permettere mai più, nè di dire certe cose a Jane, nè di insultare me solo perché ti disturba che io vada a letto con Jane. E se devi farlo almeno fallo davanti a me."

"Tu non ti meriti ne Jane ne mia figlia." la guarda negli occhi.

Maura lo lascia andare e sostiene lo sguardo. "Invece tu che le hai abbandonate le meriti?"

"Non le ho abbandonate, avevo chiesto una seconda occasione a Jane, è una donna bellissima e sono ancora molto attratto da lei e Regina è mia figlia-"

"Ma sei andato con un'altra donna, le hai abbandonate! Non puoi pretendere una seconda occasione dopo una cosa del genere!"

"Tu non sai proprio niente di me." la spinge per spostarla.

"No, hai ragione- non toccarmi." Si sposta. "E tu non sai niente di me. Te lo dico di nuovo, non fare mai più quello che hai fatto ieri. Jane non se lo merita."

"Ma vaffanculo stupida troia."

"Sei così immaturo, non posso credere che una donna come Jane sia stata con te."

"Tu non sai un bel niente di Jane, la conoscerai si o no da qualche mese, non ti permetto di criticare le sue scelte di vita!"

"Mi conosce più di te." mette giù Regina.

"Ciao papà." gli sorride.

"Vai dentro amore."

"No Jane, non è una buona idea. "chiude un pochino la porta.

"C'è lei vero?"

"Dovevamo sentirci, non dovevi venire qui all'improvviso."

"Tua figlia voleva farti una sorpresa." guarda Regina che ha in mano un disegno.

"Piccola mia, papà ora è impegnato." si accuccia. "Può passare con te il pomeriggio però."

"Non importa, solo," gli passa il disegno "tieni questo." Corre in macchina andando a sedersi al suo posto.

Maura guarda Jane, poi Casey scuotendo la testa. "Non credo di aver altro da dire.. Vuoi che ti aspetti in macchina?" guarda Jane.

"Vai pure al lavoro, porterò Regina con me." si gira verso Casey. "Non la vedrai neanche per un secondo almeno che non sia lei a chiedermelo." lo guarda per l'ultima volta e poi sale in macchina. Maura sorride a Regina dal finestrino e poi sale in macchina per andare al dipartimento.

* * *

Maura lavora per tutta la mattina e quando va in pausa pranzo chiama Jane per sentire se va tutto bene. Jane sente il cellulare che le vibra in tasca e lo prende. "Pronto Maura?"

"Ciao volevo sapere come stai- come state, tu e Regina."

"Bene. Siamo andate a vedere un paio di scuole ed è entusiasta della cosa."

"Oh, è fantastico."  
"Ha detto che ne vuole parlare con te perché sei intelligente." ride. "Ti aspettiamo a cena."

* * *

La cena è pronta in tavola, Jane e Regina aspettano Maura sedute e quando la donna arriva, si siedono a mangiare.

"Maura, ho trovato una scuola dove andare."

"Davvero?" sorride prendendo il piatto. "Com'è?"

"È vicino al dipartimento. Poi è grande, ha tanto spazio fuori, un laboratorio e una stanza enorme dove giocare."

"Non le hai detto la cosa più importante."

"Ci portano tutte le settimane all'acquario di Boston a fare lezione. C'è un'aula molto bella."

"Ma è stupendo! Sembra proprio perfetta per te."

"Si, ma la mamma voleva il tuo parere."

"In realtà ecco.." gioca come una bambina con il cibo nel piatto. "Dato che io starò via spesso e non potrò esserci sempre, mi sembrava giusto renderti partecipe di questa decisione, so che ami prenderti cura di lei e quindi voglio che sia comodo anche per te." sorride a Maura.

"Oh Jane.. È.. Sei dolcissima." sorride prendendole la mano. "E' perfetto! Che ne dici piccola?"

"Io ero già convinta alla storia dell'acquario."

"Sarà bellissimo, ti divertirai."

"Quasi mi dimenticavo." Guarda Maura. "Oggi siamo passate da casa tua per lasciare delle fragole fresche a Bass e ha chiamato tua madre."

"Oh, voleva qualcosa?"

"Voleva solo sapere se eri libera per il weekend, passa in città, così mi sono permessa d'invitarla in famiglia per un picnic e lei ha accettato. Ci sarà anche tuo padre."

"Grazie, sarà divertente vedere i miei genitori ad un picnic."

"I picnic dei Rizzoli sono i migliori." sorride e si alza per sparecchiare.

* * *

Finita la cena, guardano un po' di tv e poi Regina va a lavarsi prima di mettersi a letto. Mentre Jane prepara il latte per Regina.

"Ciao amore mio." la stringe Maura accarezzandole i capelli.

"Sei fantastica." sorride alzando la testa per guardarla.

"Tu sei fantastica. Non mi sarei mai aspettata di trovarti a fare la ramanzina a Casey e invece eri li per difendere me e mia figlia."

"Un uomo non può trattarvi così e insultarmi e passarla liscia. Gli ho solo detto quello che pensavo."

"E io ti ringrazio." sorride e le da un bacio, poi si gira e mette il latte caldo nella tazza. "Pronto per la principessa."

"Ci vediamo dopo." Prende la tazza e sale di sopra. "La principessa è pronta?" sorride bussando alla porta aperta di Regina.

"Prontissima!" si mette la coperta sulle gambe e appoggia la schiena al cuscino. "Il libro è sul letto."

"Bene." le passa la tazza e si siede vicino a lei prendendo il libro, e inizia a leggere accarezzandole i capelli. Quando Regina sente che si sta per addormentare, appoggia la tazza sul comodino e poi abbraccia Maura. "Buonanotte mamma." le da un bacio sulla guancia.

Maura la guarda sentendo gli occhi diventare lucidi e la stringe a sè dandole un bacio sulla fronte. "Buonanotte tesoro, ti voglio bene." le dá un altro bacio e si alza, le rimbocca le coperte e spegne la luce prendendo la tazza. "Dormi bene."

* * *

Jane è in piedi vicino al letto, è appena stata in bagno a fare una doccia veloce e ora si sta rivestendo per dormire. Maura porta in cucina la tazza e poi sale in camera. "Si è addormentata."

"Uh bene." sorride e poi insieme a Maura si mettono sotto le coperte.

"Sono contenta che tu abbia pensato a me per la scelta della scuola."

"So che per mia figlia era importante. Ti considera parte della famiglia adesso."

"Mi sento parte della famiglia." sorride dandole un bacio.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane è appena arrivata a casa di sua madre e sta aiutando Frankie a caricare in macchina tutto il necessario per il picnic.

"Fate attenzione a non rovesciare nulla!" urla dall'entrata della casa.

"Si mamma tranquilla, ormai siamo abituati."

"A che ora passi all'aeroporto a prendere i genitori di Maura?"

"Quando ho finito qui passiamo a prendere lei a casa e poi andiamo da loro."

"Non vedo l'ora di vederli." sorride passando un cestino a Jane.

"Sono brave persone." sorride caricandolo in macchina.

"È vero, alla festa di compleanno di Regina sono stati gentilissimi."

Dopo aver caricato le ultime cose e aver messo sul seggiolino la piccola, Jane saluta Angela e Frankie e si mette in viaggio verso casa di Maura. Maura si veste comoda per il picnic ma comunque molto elegante. Ha preparato dei dolcetti al cioccolato, i preferiti di sua madre e che piacciono anche ad Angela, da portare in campagna e controlla le mail mentre aspetta che Jane venga a prenderla, ha insistito per accompagnarla all'aeroporto. Quando arrivano, si accosta davanti a casa di Maura e suona il clacson urlando dal finestrino. "Chi è pronto per una giornata con i Rizzoli?!"

"Io! E Bass." sorride prendendo la borsa, la gabbia per Bass e il vassoio con i dolcetti. "Mi dai una mano?" chiede tenendo le chiavi della porta tra le labbra.

Jane scende dall'auto e le prende dalle mani il vassoio e la gabbia. "Buongiorno amore." le da un bacio appena prende le chiavi e poi mette la gabbia di Bass sulle gambine di Regina e il vassoio vicino.

"Buongiorno." sorride chiudendo la casa e poi sale in macchina vicino a Jane. "Ciao scimmietta." sorride girandosi verso Regina.

"Ciao Maura! Mi prendo cura io di Bass durante il viaggio, non vorrei soffrisse il mal d'auto." infila una manina nella gabbia e gli accarezza il guscio mentre lui ritrae la testa.

Maura ride. "Bravissima, tieni sempre la gabbia ben dritta così non sente troppo il movimento." Regina fa come dice Maura, mentre Jane parte. "Ho fatto dei dolcetti al cioccolato, spero siano venuti bene."

"Il profumo promette bene. Sono sicura che fra te, tua madre e la mia, non ne rimarrà neanche uno!"

"Ehi, e io?"

"Giusto, dimenticavo la peggior mangiona di dolcetti al cioccolato di Boston! A quanto pare saremo solo io e Bass a mangiare sano in questa famiglia."

"Bass di sicuro, tu, mmm.." ridacchia.

"Non sono mica nata tartaruga io."

"Testuggine!"

"Grazie Regina. Guarda, lì c'è un posto libero per parcheggiare." indica un posto vicino all'entrata dell'aeroporto. Jane si mette nel parcheggio e poi Maura scende per andare a prendere i suoi genitori dentro e aiutarli con i bagagli. Appena escono, Constance fa cenno a Jane con una mano e la donna scende.

"Buongiorno signori Isles." sorride prendendo le loro valigie e caricandole dietro.

"Buongiorno Jane." dicono insieme.

"Prego, entrate pure, oh attenzione ai dolcetti che ha fatto Maura, sono sui sedili posteriori." chiude lo sportello del bagagliaio ed entra insieme a loro in macchina.

"Mamma siediti pure davanti." sorride e lei e Arthur si siedono dietro, Regina con la gabbia di Bass in mezzo a loro.

"Oh, ciao Regina! Sei cresciuta tantissimo."

"Salve signora Isles e salve signor Isles." gli fa cenno con la manina.

"Allora, come va il lavoro tesoro?"

"Bene, nulla di nuovo."

"E il tuo Jane? Ho sentito che c'è stata una cerimonia qualche giorno fa."

"Si, un'altra medaglia che si aggiunge alla mia collezione personale, per l'ultima missione. Quando sono tornata a casa per il compleanno di Regina era perché avevo ultimato il mio compito in fretta, così ho ricevuto una medaglia."

"Complimenti." sorride.

"Dovrai essere orgogliosa della tua mamma eh?" sorride a Regina.

"La mia mamma è la migliore."

"Grazie." sorride e imbocca la strada per la campagna.

"La settimana scorsa mentre eravamo in Germania e ho accompagnato tua madre a una mostra, di pittura e scultura, c'erano dei pezzi molto interessanti anche di Jodie, l'abbiamo trovata e ha detto di salutarti."

"Sì, presto farà una mostra tutta sua."

"Oh, okay, grazie." guarda Bass giocando con i capelli di Regina. "Quindi ora sta in Germania, bene, buon per lei."

"Oh no, era lì solo per la collaborazione della mostra, credo che tornerà qui per i suoi lavori."

"Ah.."

"Questo posto è davvero meraviglioso Jane!"

"Si, ci veniamo sempre a fare i picnic di famiglia. C'è tanto spazio per i bambini e c'è abbastanza silenzio per un po' di relax per gli adulti." prende una stradina all'interno del bosco e dopo un paio di minuti ringrazia Dio che sono arrivati perché non avrebbe sopportato ancora un'altra parola di Jodie. "Eccoci qui." parcheggia in un piazzale di sassi vicino ad un immenso prato. Jane li conduce sul prato dove Angela e i suoi fratelli stanno allestendo il tavolo e tutti si salutano scambiando un paio di chiacchiere, mentre Regina e TJ giocano sull'erba con Bass.

Maura porta i dolcetti a Angela e poi va da Jane. "Ehi, mi dispiace per prima.. I miei genitori hanno sempre amato i lavori di Jodie e quando vedono una mostra devono sempre raccontarlo.. Spero non ti abbia dato troppo fastidio.."

"No, nessun fastidio." le sorride apparecchiando. Maura ricambia il sorriso e le dà un bacio sulla guancia per poi aiutarla ad apparecchiare.

"Mi stavo chiedendo..." le passa dei piatti. "Quando abbiamo l'intenzione di dire a tutti di noi due?"

"Um.. Quando vuoi. I miei genitori lo sospettano dal compleanno di Regina." ride.

"Se lo sospettano allora perché parlare di Jodie davanti a me?" guarda in basso.

Maura la guarda e le prende le mani. "Mi dispiace.. Io e Jodie siamo state insieme per così tanto tempo che ormai la consideravano una di famiglia, ed essendole affezionati non hanno smesso di esserle di supporto nei suoi lavori anche dopo che ci siamo lasciate. Non andava a genio nemmeno a me all'inizio, ma dopotutto non è colpa di nessuno se la apprezzano come persona, e sono sicura che si affezioneranno a te molto presto, perché vedranno che siamo innamorate e che sei una persona fantastica. Non la vedo da mesi ormai, non fa più parte della mia vita, non devi preoccuparti."

"Si, hai perfettamente ragione, ti chiedo scusa." le da un bacio sulla fronte e poi va a prendere da mangiare raggiungendo Angela. Maura sospira e finisce di mettere giù le posate e poi va a prendere dell'insalata e la porta a Regina che sta cercando di insegnare a TJ come accarezzare Bass senza disturbarlo.

"Tutti a tavola!" urla Angela.

Durante il pranzo Constance e Arthur raccontano degli ultimi viaggi che hanno fatto per lavoro e Regina racconta a loro e ad Angela della nuova scuola in cui andrà. Quando hanno mangiato i dolcetti di Maura, Jane si alza e porta i due bambini sulla riva di un fiumiciattolo che scorre poco più in basso di dove hanno pranzato e gioca un po' con loro. Constance va a sedersi un po' al sole e Maura aiuta Angela a sparecchiare.

"Ah, tesoro, tieni." si avvicina a Maura e le allunga un foglietto piegato.

Maura mette giù i piatti e apre il foglio. "Il numero di Jodie.. perché lo dai a me?"

"Mi ha detto che ha cambiato numero e che avrebbe piacere ad averti alla sua mostra quando sarà ultimata, visto che alcuni pezzi risalgono al periodo in cui stavate insieme."

Maura ripiega il foglietto e se lo infila in tasca. "Grazie, ma non credo che sia il caso di andarci.. Comunque grazie."

"Perché no? Per ricordare i vecchi tempi. E non si sa mai.."

"Papà.. cosa non si sa mai?"

Arthur sospira. "Lo sai che mi è sempre piaciuta quella ragazza. Non è passato molto tempo, magari vi ritrovate."

"No papà, non sono interessata. Sto bene così, ho la mia vita, sto con Jane e Regina, sto bene."

"Allora stai con Jane! Avevo ragione quando ti ho chiesto se era la nuova Jodie."

"Non è la nuova Jodie papà, è Jane e basta. Ed è una donna fantastica, lei e Regina, mi fanno stare bene."

"L'importante è quello tesoro." le mette un braccio intorno alle spalle. "Sono contento per te, anche se non si può mai dire mai nella vita."

"Ora capisco perché sono cresciuta così testarda."

"Mi dispiace, Jodie era proprio una brava persona e mi piaceva, ma sono convinto che anche Jane sia fantastica se te ne sei innamorata."

* * *

Regina si siede accanto a Jane sul prato, mentre lei tiene fra le braccia TJ che si è addormentato.

"Mamma." si gira e la guarda.

"Dimmi tesoro."

"Voglio bene a papà, ma sono felice che tu abbia trovato Maura, voglio molto bene anche a lei." gioca con dei fili d'erba.

"Ti vuole bene anche lei tesoro." sorride dolcemente.

"Mi dispiace se sei triste, ti fanno sempre tutti male." le mette una mano sulla gamba.

"Che vorresti dire tesoro?" la guarda confusa.

"Prima papà e poi Jodie."

"Amore Jodie non mi ha fatto male, non la conosco neanche."

"Ma vuole vedere Maura, Maura non è più sua adesso."

"Regina, le persone non sono oggetti di proprietà di qualcuno capito? Jodie ha amato Maura e non c'è da stupirsi se può amarla ancora, infondo Maura è fantastica. Hai paura di qualcosa piccola?"

"Ho paura di non poter avere più una famiglia." una lacrima le scende sulla guancia.

"Oh tesoro." mette TJ sulla coperta stesa sul prato e prende fra le braccia Regina.

"Voglio che tu sia felice con Maura e voglio che Maura diventi la mia mamma." si stringe a lei.

"Amo Maura e farò di tutto per tenerla nella nostra vita." le accarezza i capelli dandole dei bacini e lasciando cadere qualche lacrima, commossa dal discorso di sua figlia.

* * *

Arthur va a sedersi vicino a Constance che sta disegnando su un blocco da disegno che porta sempre con sè e Maura quando finisce di sparecchiare va verso il ruscello dove Jane aveva portato i bambini. Jane si asciuga velocemente le lacrime vedendola arrivare. Maura si avvicina a loro e facendo piano per non svegliarlo prende in braccio TJ e si siede sulla coperta vicino a Jane e Regina. "Ciao. Va tutto bene?" guarda Regina che è tutta accoccolata a Jane.

"Coccole mamma e figlia." le sorride. "I tuoi genitori stanno bene qui?"

"Sì, si sono messi a sedere per riposarsi un po', mia madre sta disegnando.

"Janie.." le mette una mano sulla spalla. "Ricordi che quand'eri piccola andavamo a camminare lungo il sentiero per poi ritrovarci in quel paesino molto carino?"

"Si, mi ricordo benissimo, c'era una piazza con la fontana al centro e mi ci buttavo sempre." ride.

"Esatto! C'è ancora la fiera, potresti portarci Regina."

"Certo è un'ottima idea." si gira verso Maura. "Ti unisci?"

"Certo." passa TJ ad Angela e poi le tre si alzano e una volta avvertiti tutti della loro passeggiata, Costance vuole unirsi e trascina anche il marito. Così tutti e cinque s'incamminano verso il paesino.

* * *

Dopo una decina di minuti di passeggiata attraverso un sentiro nella foresta sbucano nel piccolo paesino. "Siamo arrivati!" Insieme camminano un po' fermandosi ai vari banchetti della fiera, Constance rimane sempre un po' indietro perché ogni volta che trova quadri rimane a fissarli per minuti interi. Jane compra dello zucchero filato a Regina e la prende in braccio così che possa mangiarlo tranquillamente senza far danni e intanto si ferma a guardare nelle bancarelle alcune cose.

"Guarda Regina." Maura indica una bancarella dove sono disposti tanti cappelli colorati. "Ci sono i personaggi dei cartoni che ti piacciono."

Regina si gira e appena li vede le si illuminano gli occhi. "Mamma! Posso vederli?"

"Prima ti pulisco le mani." tira fuori dallo zainetto una salvietta e la pulisce, poi la lascia andare in modo che possa raggiungere Maura.

"Vieni." la prende in braccio per farle vedere meglio. "Ce ne sono tantissimi."

"Non so proprio quale scegliere." li guarda attentamente.

"Guarda qui." tira fuori da in fondo la pila di berretti uno con Nemo. "Che ne dici?"

"Wow bello! Posso provarlo?" guarda il signore della bancarella che annuisce. Maura glielo mette sulla testa e poi la fa scendere per andare a mostrarlo a Jane.

"Oh mamma." ride.

"Che c'è? Non ti piace?" la guarda.

"Sei bellissima amore." sorride e la prende per mano tornando alla bancarella.

"Alla mamma piace."

"Allora lo prendiamo." sorride dando i soldi all'uomo della bancarella.

"Grazie Maura." sorride e l'abbraccia.

"Prego piccola." sorride accarezzandole la testa.

"Che ne dici se questo pesciolino ora si mette a nuotare?"

"Siiii!" sorride e sale sulle spalle di Jane che inizia a camminare veloce e a muoversi mentre Regina ride e con la bocca imita un pesce. Maura le guarda ridendo e Arthur e Constance le raggiungono, sorridendo alla scena.

"Non sono bellissime?"

"Lo sono." sorride abbracciandola. "E tu sei innamorata vero?"

"Lo sono." sorride senza smettere di guardarle.

Jane torna indietro da Maura e i suoi genitori e ci gira intorno mentre Regina si sporge e da un bacino sulla guancia a tutti e tre, poi la mette giù e sente il cellulare squillare. "Scusate lavoro." si allontana per rispondere. Torna da loro dopo qualche minuto.

"Maura, potrei parlarti un secondo?"

"Sì certo." dà un bacio sulla fronte a Regina e poi la mette giù, allontanandosi un po' con Jane mentre i suoi genitori guardano le bancarelle vicine con la bambina.

"Devo ripartire fra due giorni."

"Tra due giorni? Come mai così presto?" la guarda preoccupata.

"Hanno bisogno di una persona esperta, è una missione molto delicata e pericolosa. Una di quelle che può durare mesi."

"M-mesi?" si gira a guardare Regina che sta parlando tutta concentrata con Constance e poi guarda Jane.

"Mi dispiace tanto, ma non posso non andare, hanno bisogno di me."

Maura fa un bel respiro profondo per calmarsi, anche se sente gli occhi lucidi. "Lo so, è il tuo lavoro, è solo tutto molto improvviso."

"Purtroppo è sempre così, la mia famiglia è abituata, anche Regina. Domani dovrò fare le valigie, ma sono contenta che almeno i tuoi genitori rimarranno con te qualche giorno." le accarezza il viso.

"Mi mancherai tanto." l'abbraccia nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli.

"Mi mancherai anche tu." la stringe.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane è sopra Maura, si muove a ritmo sostenuto per spingere di più le due dita dentro di lei. Si sta tenendo alla testiera del letto con la mano libera, i capelli le cadono giù a causa della sua testa piegata in avanti, si fermano poco prima del viso di Maura, tiene gli occhi chiusi, il suo corpo è sudato, delle gocce le stanno scendendo lungo il petto, fino al seno. Continua a spingere sentendo il suo corpo contro quello della dottoressa.

"Oh mio dio sì, sì.." Maura tiene gli occhi chiusi e stringe i pugni attorno alle lenzuola, assecondando con il corpo il ritmo di Jane, sono una cosa sola. Quando finalmente raggiunge l'orgasmo dicendo ad alta voce il nome di Jane, le mette le mani sui fianchi tirandola completamente su di sè per baciarla e contemporaneamente farla girare a pancia in su, in modo da essere sopra di lei. Sta ancora ansimando ma non smette di baciarla, accarezzandole tutto il corpo finché riprende fiato. Jane ricambia i baci portando le braccia sopra la testa per riposarsi un po'. Maura lentamente scende per baciarle il seno e mentre ne traccia dolcemente la linea con la lingua la sua mano si sposta sull'intimo di Jane e infila due dita dentro di lei mentre con il pollice fa dei cerchi sempre più veloci attorno al clitoride.

Jane rimane senza fiato quando sente le dita di Maura penetrarla e spalanca gli occhi. Poi cerca di riprendersi. "Mmm siii." ansima e geme ad alta voce. "Continua ti prego, non ti fermare." I gemiti di Jane fanno sentire a Maura un fuoco dentro e mentre con la mano aumenta il ritmo inizia a succhiare e giocare con la lingua attorno ai capezzoli di Jane. "Dio mio!" si solleva con i gomiti e spinge il corpo per aiutare le dita di Maura e intanto la guarda pensando che sia la creatura più bella che abbia mai visto. Maura le sorride e staccandosi dal seno di Jane sostituisce il pollice con la lingua e cerca di aumentare il ritmo e la profondità delle sue dita, per darle più piacere possibile. Jane viene con un orgasmo qualche minuto dopo e si lascia andare completamente sul cuscino, senza fiato e tutta sudata.

Maura si sdraia a fianco a lei dandole piccoli baci sulla spalla e sul collo. "Ti amo Jane."

"Ti amo Maura, da morire." si gira verso di lei dandole un bacio sulle labbra.

"Come farò senza di te?" la guarda negli occhi sussurrando con la voce un po' rotta.

"Non lo so Maura. Ti ho coinvolta nella mia vita senza neanche pensare che avresti potuto soffrire a causa del mio lavoro. Mi dispiace così tanto."

"No no non dire così per favore.. Non è colpa tua e io ti amerei qualsiasi lavoro facessi. Voglio che tu ti ricordi ogni giorno che passi lontana da me che io sarò qui ad aspettarti." si asciuga le lacrime.

Jane si mette su un fianco e la prende fra le braccia accarezzandole i capelli. "Non ci sarà giorno in cui non penserò a te guardando il sole che si riflette sul mare."

"Ti amo." le bacia il collo.

"Ti amo." le da un bacio sulla fronte.

* * *

Sono le sette e Maura è quasi pronta per uscire, andrà da Jane e insieme a Regina la accompagnerà al porto. Quando ha finito di truccarsi scrive a Jane che sta arrivando e prende la macchina per andare a casa sua. Jane mette la valigia fuori dalla porta e poi va in camera per indossare la giacca, mettere la cravatta e il cappello. Si sistema per bene e poi va in camera di Regina.

"Sei pronta pulce?" la guarda.

"Se dico di 'no' tu non parti?"

"Vorrei tanto." le va incontro prendendola in braccio e stringendola.

"Ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io." le mette il cappellino di Nemo e insieme scendono aspettando fuori Maura.

Quando Maura arriva da Jane parcheggia e va da loro. "Ehi." da un bacino ad entrambe.

"Ciao Maura." sorride.

Jane si toglie il cappello per rispetto. "Buongiorno."

"Ti sta sempre bene l'uniforme." sorride prima di darle un altro bacio. Vuoi darmi la valigia così la metto nella mia macchina?"

"Si grazie. Io intanto metto a sedere Regina." prende per mano la bambina e l'aiuta a sistemarsi, avevano già messo il seggiolino nella macchina di Maura in vista dei prossimi mesi. Poi va a sedersi davanti.

"Okay, andiamo." sorride debolmente e inizia a guidare verso il porto tenendo una mano sul volante e una sulla gamba di Jane. Jane appoggia una mano su quella di Maura tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla strada per non dover guardare troppo la donna, sa che sta male.

* * *

Quando arrivano al porto trovano Angela e i fratelli di Jane, e dopo alcuni minuti arrivano anche i genitori di Maura per salutare Jane. Jane saluta e abbraccia tutti e poi prende in braccio Regina.

"Non occorre che io ti dica le solite cose di sempre vero? Solo, non lasciare mai Maura okay? Tienila sempre con te e abbracciala."

"Promesso." la stringe e le da un bacio.

"Ciao amore mio a presto." le da tanti piccoli baci sulla guancia e la rimette giù avvicinandosi a Maura che trattiene le lacrime. "Fai buon viaggio amore."

Jane vorrebbe baciarla, ma Angela non sa niente di loro, così la prende per mano e va davanti a sua madre. "Forse non è il momento giusto, o il modo giusto e forse quando tornerò mi aspetterà una strigliata da mamma, però voglio che tu sappia che sono innamorata di Maura, sono felice con lei e ti prego, con tutto il cuore di trattarla come una figlia, perché ti aiuterà ad occuparti di Regina mentre io sarò via e mamma, tua nipote le vuole molto bene." guarda sua madre aspettando una reazione.

Angela le guarda sorridendo e fa una carezza al viso di Jane. "Se devo essere sincera ci speravo. Sai che non ho mai particolarmente approvato le unioni di due uomini o due donne, ma so che per Regina è la cosa migliore. E anche per voi due, ora che ho avuto l'occasione di vedervi insieme." Jane lascia un secondo la mano di Maura e abbraccia sua madre che la stringe e poi la lascia andare.

"Ti amo lo sai vero? E ti amerò anche durante il viaggio e quando tornerò." sorride dolcemente guardando Maura negli occhi. "Prenditi cura di Regina e cercate di non mangiare troppe cose al cioccolato."

"Non posso promettere di non mangiare cioccolato, ma ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di Regina, farò tutto quello che posso. Ti amo." si baciando e poi Jane si stacca.

"Ora devo andare." indossa il cappello e recupera la valigia. "Ciao a tutti." sorride e poi sale sulla nave.

* * *

La nave si allontana mentre Jane e gli altri membri dell'equipaggio salutano i famigliari. Quando sono abbastanza lontani, Jane entra nella nave e quando arriva nella cabina di comando..

"Ciao Jane." sorride.

"Casey?! Cosa ci fai qui?!"

"Missione delicata, i militari collaborano con la marina."

"Okay Colonnello Jones." appende il cappello e prendendo il microfono, da il benvenuto a tutti sulla nave.

* * *

Jane si trova a Guantanamo, è in missione per salvare una piccola popolazione che collabora con gli Stati Uniti per alcune informazioni su armi e guerre. Sta guidando la sua squadra affiancata da Casey, si coprono le spalle a vicenda e cercano di guidare tutti con la massima sicurezza e professionalità.

"Mi mancava vederti in azione." sposta lo sguardo per tenere d'occhio il perimetro.

"Intendi in azione sul campo o a letto?" si gira guardandolo ironica.

"E se rispondessi 'entrambi'?"

"Smettila e cammina in silenzio."

"Okay ai suoi ordini!" sorride e poi fa segno alla squadra che l'area è libera e devono proseguire.

"Allora stiamo andando bene per di qua?"

"Controllo." prende la cartina. "Si andiamo bene."

I militari proseguono lungo il percorso fino ad arrivare al villaggio che è tenuto in ostaggio da un uomo molto potente e i suoi uomini. Ormai è quasi sera e prima di poter attaccare durante la notte, i militari hanno bisogno di mangiare, così si accampano sopra il villaggio e cenano facendo a turno per sorvegliare il campo. Quando hanno finito organizzano una strategia d'attacco e si organizzano con le armi.

"Avete ben capito cosa dovete fare e quali sono i vostri ruoli vero?"

"Si capitano!" dicono in coro.

"Se avete dei problemi conoscete il codice d'emergenza, identificatevi e qualcuno verrà ad aiutarvi, potete contare su di me e il capitano Rizzoli."

"Non dimenticate che queste persone sono importanti per il nostro paese. Ora andiamo!"

Caricano le armi ed iniziano a scendere a valle raggiungendo il villaggio. Dopo qualche minuto iniziano a dividersi e ad uccidere silenziosamente le guardie, ma qualcuno si sveglia e così inizia una vera e propria battaglia con armi. Entrambe le parti fanno fuoco e qualche militare della nave di Jane fa evacuare, nel frattempo, i civili, tentando di non farli uccidere.

Jane e Casey sono appostati dai lati opposti e guidano due gruppi di militari, mentre gli altri due sono guidati da due uomini di fiducia, i vice di Jane e Casey.

"Qui parla il capitano Rizzoli 325 passo." parla alla radiolina.

"Qui risponde il colonnello Casey 986 passo." si guarda intorno e quando vede un uomo che sta per attaccarlo gli spara.

"Colonnello Jones com'è la situazione dal suo lato?"

"I miei uomini stanno bene, ma il fuoco non cessa. Dal suo lato capitano?"

"Tutto ok-"

"Qui parla il soldato Marshall, ho bisogno di aiuto, emergenza, sono ferito ad un braccio, lato est"

"Qui il capitano Rizzoli, è il mio lato, intervengo io."

Jane si muove velocemente e quando vede il ragazzo va da lui per dargli una mano. "Tutto okay soldato Marshall?"

"Mi fa male il braccio capitano."

"Vediamo cosa posso fare per ridurre l'emorragia." prende una piccola cassetta di pronto soccorso attaccata al suo zaino e poi strappa una sua canottiera e fa una medicazione rapida. "Dovrebbe bastare." chiama un soldato alla radio e appena arriva fa accompagnare quello ferito.

"Qui colonnello Casey Jones, tutto bene Rizzoli?"

"Si, ho mandato il mio soldato al campo, ora mi sposto per colpire." scavalca una recinzione e prima che possa raggiungere un posto sicuro, un colpo di mitraglia la colpisce alla gamba destra e cade male a terra.

"Jane! Jaaaane!" si fa strada sparando a chiunque incontri e poi aiutato da un soldato, trascina Jane al sicuro.

"Casey.." si gira per guardarlo.

"Jane sono qui." gli toglie il casco e l'accarezza. "Sono qui, non ti preoccupare."

"Non mi sento le gambe."

"Ti portiamo via di qui okay?"

Quando la situazione si calma, alcuni soldati rimangono nel villaggio per aiutare a sistemare e per bruciare i corpi dei nemici, mentre Jane, Casey e altri, tornano sulla nave. "Emergenza, un soldato ferito ad un braccio e il capitano Rizzoli ferita gravemente ad una gamba, in più non ha sensibilità."

"Me ne occupo io." il medico di bordo arriva e la prende con l'aiuto degli infermieri e la porta in infermeria su una barella.

* * *

Trascorrono alcune ore e Casey è fuori ad aspettare notizie agitato, quando il medico esce gli si avvicina riempiendolo di domande.

"Come sta? L'avete operata? Cos'è successo?"

"È stabile, abbiamo ricucito la ferita d'arma da fuoco, ma abbiamo bisogno di un ospedale attrezzato per poterla operare adeguatamente, purtroppo nella caduta, è atterrata male e una vertebra si è spostata, è paralizzata dal bacino in giù." lo guarda sconsolato.

"Oh mio.." si porta una mano sulla fronte.

"Mi dispiace, provi a contattare la famiglia se può." se ne va rientrando.

Casey si affretta ad andare in cabina di controllo e avverte il vice di Jane che era rimasto a terra e poi cerca il numero per chiamare casa di Angela, dove sa che Regina sta quando Jane è in missione.

* * *

È passato più di un mese da quando Jane è partita, Maura divide le sue giornate tra il lavoro e Regina e anche se non è facile senza Jane fa del suo meglio per renderla orgogliosa una volta tornata. Quella sera appena finita la sua ultima autopsia si dirige a casa di Angela che l'ha invitata a cena, e mentre la donna cucina Maura prepara la tavola aiutata da Regina. Stanno mettendo le posate quando suona il telefono.

"Regina puoi rispondere tu per favore?"

"Sì nonna." passa le forchette che teneva in mano a Maura e corre verso il telefono. "Pronto?"

"Oh Regina?! Sono papà. Come stai piccola mia?"

"Ciao papà! Come stai?"

"Sto bene, sono in missione con la mamma sai? È la prima volta in un mese che abbiamo linea così abbiamo chiamato. Ora è occupata con alcuni colleghi, sai che ha molto da fare, ma ti saluta tanto."

"Oh davvero sei con la mamma? Allora dille che le voglio tanto bene e di chiamare appena è libera, mi manca tanto."

Sentendo che Casey è con Jane, Maura si irrigidisce un po', ma cerca di non farlo notare e finisce di portare i piatti dalla cucina alla tavola.

"Lo farò. C'è la nonna per caso?"

"Um sì, un secondo che è occupata.." con il telefono va verso Maura. "Puoi passarlo alla nonna per favore?"

"Certo."

"Okay, ciao papà! Ricordati di dire alla mamma quello che ti ho detto!" dà in telefono a Maura che lo porta in cucina e lo passa a Angela.

"Pronto?"

"Angela ciao, sono Casey. Ho bisogno di parlarti di Jane."

"Ciao Casey, dimmi tutto.." sistema la cucina prima di andare a tavola.

"Eravamo in missione, ci stavano attaccando e lei si stava nascondendo dopo aver salvato un soldato e l'hanno colpita ad una gamba. La ferita d'arma da fuoco è stata sistemata, ma purtroppo nella caduta è atterrata male, una vertebra si è spostata e..." fa una pausa raccogliendo tutto il coraggio. "Jane è paralizzata dal bacino in giù"

Angela fa cadere un piatto per la sorpresa, il quale cade e si rompe in mille pezzi. Maura corre in cucina. "Angela va tutto bene?"

"No, non.. Ma, sei sicuro?" si siede perché si sente svenire. "Oh mio dio, Jane.."

"Si Angela, mi dispiace." abbassa lo sguardo. "Hanno bisogno di un ospedale attrezzato per operarla, ma non possiamo muoverci da qui finché la missione non finisce e abbiamo portato a termine tutto."

"Ma non potete tenerla lì in quelle condizioni!" alza la voce e scoppia a piangere. "La mia bambina."

"Angela è successo qualcosa a Jane?" socchiude la porta e si avvicina alla donna, ma Angela non riesce a parlare perché sta piangendo e le passa il telefono. "Casey cos'é successo?"

"Ciao Maura, purtroppo si, Jane è rimasta coinvolta in un incidente e adesso è ferma a letto, paralizzata dal bacino in giù."

"Dovete portarla in un ospedale, subito!"

"Non possiamo Maura mi dispiace, per ordini dobbiamo rimanere qui finché la missione non è stata completata." si alza appena vede entrare il medico che gli fa cenno di seguirlo." Attendi qualche minuto in linea, prendo la chiamata dall'ambulatorio." mette giù seguendo il medico e appena arriva vede Jane sveglia sul letto.

"Jane come stai?" si avvicina e le accarezza il viso.

"Sono stanca." lo guarda un po' stordita.

"Ho chiamato casa per avvertire." si allunga verso il telefono. "Sono qui con Jane."

"Pos-posso parlarle?" sta piangendo e si siede vicino ad Angela che si asciuga gli occhi. Casey mette la cornetta vicino all'orecchio di Jane.

"Pronto Maura?!"

"Oh amore mio, come ti senti?" mentre Maura parla Angela va a controllare che Regina stia ancora guardando i cartoni e poi chiude la porta.

"Sono un po' stanca." sbiascica le parole. "E non mi sento le gambe."

"Non ti preoccupare piccola, ti porteranno in ospedale appena la missione sarà finita okay?" cerca di non farle sentire che sta piangendo, perché non vuole farla spaventare.

"Va bene, mi fido di lei dottoressa, anche se la sua specializzazione non è rassicurante in questo momento." ride.

Maura ride debolmente e tira su col naso. "Non sarò io a visitarti se questo ti rassicura."

"Grazie. Dai un bacio a mamma e Regina da parte mia okay? Spero di potervi richiamare presto."

"Lo farò. Ti amo Jane." si morde le labbra per non piangere.

Prima che Jane possa rispondere, la linea s'interrompe. Maura appoggia il telefono sul tavolo e appena di alza Angela la abbraccia stringendola forte.

Casey rimane sulla nave nel caso Jane avesse bisogno e intanto rimane in contatto con il villaggio per essere sempre aggiornato sulla situazione. Quand'è stanco, prende il cuscino e la coperta dal suo letto e si mette su una sedia accanto al letto di Jane, guardandola dormire e dopo un po' si addormenta tenendole la mano.

* * *

Le tre si siedono a tavola ed inziano a mangiare. "Che ti ha detto papà?" guarda Angela.

Angela guarda Maura e poi sorride a Regina. "Tesoro, purtroppo durante una missione la mamma.." Maura vede che Angela sta per scoppiare di nuovo e le stringe la mano.

"La mamma è stata ferita, Regina. Non sappiamo ancora con sicurezza come sta perché devono ancora visitarla, ma l'hanno ferita ad una gamba e ora Casey mi ha detto che sta riposando.."

Regina guarda le due donne e poi appoggia la forchetta. "La mia mamma è forte e papà è con lei. Vorrei tanto abbracciarla."

Angela si alza e torna in cucina e Maura accarezza la mano di Regina. "Hai ragione, la mamma è forte. La abbracceremo presto vedrai." le accarezza il viso.

"Vorrei fare qualcosa per quando tornerà. Come un disegno, magari a scuola."

"Certo, le piacerà molto."

"Mi accompagnerai tu a scuola il primo giorno?"

"Tutti i giorni finchè non tornerà la mamma." sorride.

"Grazie." scende e va ad abbracciarla. "Pensi di andare alla mostra di Jodie?"

"Non ti dimentichi niente tu eh? Non lo so.. Mi sembra scortese non andare, ma.." Maura alza le spalle, giocando con la forchetta come una bambina.

"Ho visto un cartellone quando sono andata al mercato con la nonna." sorride e mette una mano sulla spalla di Maura. "Secondo me devi andarci, lei ci tiene molto. Almeno puoi chiudere un capitolo della tua vita e non pensarci più."

"Tu credi? Forse hai ragione. Ci vado allora." Sorride e le dà un bacio rimettendola sulla sua sedia, mentre Angela torna a sedersi per mangiare.

* * *

Jane si sveglia sentendo dei rumori e cerca di alzarsi, ma ovviamente non ci riesce.

"Aiuto!"

"Jane, Jane." entra nella stanza. "Calmati."

"Perché non riesco ad alzarmi Casey?!" si guarda le gambe.

"Calmati ti prego." la tiene giù. "Jane ti hanno sparato e sei caduta male, una vertebra si è spostata e sei paralizzata, non puoi muoverti."

"Cosa?!" delle lacrime le scendono sul viso.

"Oh Jane." l'abbraccia accarezzandole i capelli." Stai tranquilla."

"Regina lo sa?"

"No, ieri l'ho detto solo a tua madre e Maura, ti ricordi di aver parlato con Maura vero?"

"Si, mi ricordo."

* * *

La mattina dopo prima di andare al lavoro Maura va a prendere un vestito per la mostra, è molto semplice, bianco, stretto e lungo fino al ginocchio, che ha intenzione di indossare con una giacca e dei tacchi neri. Al dipartimento non c'è molto da fare, così riesce a tornare a casa, riordinare e farsi una doccia prima di andare a prendere Regina perché le ha promesso di portarla con sè a fare la spesa.

Maura guida fino al supermercato e quando arriva mette Regina sul carrello.

"Allora, aiutami un po' a scegliere quale insalata prendere per Bass questa volta."

"Quella molto verde e grande." sorride indicandogliela. "Ha bisogno di mangiare tanto per rimanere grande."

"Perfetto." sorride mettendola nel carrello." Ti va di prendere gli ingredienti per fare una torta? Così se viene bene la rifacciamo alla mamma quando torna a casa."

"Oh si. A lei piace tanto quella con il formaggio e il biscotto."

"La cheesecake? Va bene, facciamo quella."

"Si quella. Poi sopra ci mette sempre un fiume di marmellata di lamponi e alla fine si sporca tutta la bocca e io devo pulirla." ride.

"Tipico di Jane." ride prendendo l'occorrente per la torta. "Si sporca ogni volta."

"Vero." sorride giocando con la collana di Maura. "Mi farai vedere il vestito per la mostra?"

"Um, certo, se vuoi vederlo, ma non è nulla di speciale, non è bello come quello che mi avevate regalato tu e la mamma."

"Quello era fantastico e la mamma stava tanto bene con il suo." le s'illuminano gli occhi. "Quando l'ha provato si è guardata allo specchio e ha detto: Non mi sento così bella dal mio matrimonio"

"Sì, era davvero bellissima. Io non l'ho vista al suo matrimonio, ma sono convinta che sarà stata bellissima, lo è sempre."

"Io ho visto le foto." si allunga su uno scaffale e prende una scatola di cereali. "Era tanto bella, i suoi capelli erano raccolti e avevano delle perline in mezzo. Papà mi ha detto che non si è mai sentito così innamorati come quel giorno."

Maura sorride e le accarezza i capelli. "Capisco bene quello che intendeva il tuo papà."

* * *

"Jane, c'è linea di nuovo." le passa il telefono attaccato alla parete.

"Fantastico." compone il numero di cellulare di Maura e la chiama.

Maura ha appena finito di pagare e sta mettendo la spesa nella macchina aiutata da Regina quando le suona il cellulare. "Pronto?"

"Maura ciao, sono Jane." sorride.

"Oh mio dio Jane! Ciao-"

"Mamma! Posso salutarla?"

"Certo piccola." le passa il telefono.

"Mamma stai bene? Ti hanno visitata? Sei guarita?"

"Ciao amore. Calma, calma, sto bene, ho la gamba fasciata come quel coniglietto dell'ultimo libro che abbiamo letto insieme ricordi?"

"Si, mi ricordo. Papà è li con te?"

"Si, vuoi salutarlo?"

"No, l'ho già fatto ieri. Ti passo Maura?"

"Si grazie, ciao piccolina, ti voglio bene."

"Ciao mami, anch'io." sorride e passa il cellulare a Maura.

"Vieni che ti allaccio la cintura." si mette il cellulare tra l'orecchio e la spalla mentre mette Regina nel seggiolino. "Ciao Jane, come stai oggi?"

"Come una che ha appena scoperto che non può camminare." abbassa lo sguardo giocando con le coperte. "Ieri non me ne sono resa conto, ero stordita dai farmaci."

"Oh amore.." sospira chiudendo la portiera. "Non è ancora detta l'ultima parola, ci sono operazioni per sistemare una vertebra incrinata, sono complicate, ma ci sono. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa perché tu sia mandata a casa subito."

"Vorrei anch'io, ma purtroppo nessuno si può muovere di qui, è una missione segreta e non possiamo spostarci se non con la nave, altrimenti mi avrebbero già trasportata con un elicottero all'ospedale sicuro più vicino. Mi mancate tanto."

"Ci manchi anche tu.." Maura cammina avanti e indietro vicino alla macchina. "Tanto."

"Ti amo lo sai vero?"

"Anche io ti amo." si morde un labbro. "Non vedo l'ora di riaverti tra le mie braccia."

"Anch'io amore. Ora devo lasciarti, è il momento delle medicine. Ciao, saluta mia madre e divertitevi con Regina, quando la porterai a scuola, dalle un bacio anche da parte mia."

"Va bene, chiamami appena puoi okay? Ti amo." Maura mette giù e fa un bel respiro prima di entrare in macchina.

* * *

"Jane possiamo partire." entra nella stanza sorridendo.

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si, ma dobbiamo fare una sosta prima, quindi ci vorrà più che all'andata, ma almeno possiamo muoverci finalmente."

"Il villaggio come sta?"

"Fortunatamente non ha subito gravi danni e gli Stati Uniti si sono offerti per mandare aiuti adeguati."

"Il soldato Marshall? "

"Sta bene grazie al tuo intervento." sorride e si siede accanto a lei." Sei stata straordinaria Jane, non ho mai conosciuto una donna come te."

"Grazie, faccio solo il mio lavoro." sorride e poi prende le medicine.

"Allora partiamo fra poco quando rientrano tutti okay?"

"Va bene." sorride e sistemandosi, chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare per riposare un po'.


	18. Chapter 18

E' il giorno della mostra, sono quasi le cinque di pomeriggio e Maura sta finendo di prepararsi. La galleria è ad una quarantina di minuti da casa sua, quindi è in perfetto orario per arrivare alle sei. La dottoressa è un po' nervosa, non vede Jodie da quasi un anno, e non sa cosa aspettarsi dal momento che la rottura era stata difficile per entrambe. Quando è vestita e truccata si asciuga i capelli lasciandoli sciolti e poi monta in macchina, diretta alla galleria. C'è un po' di coda e Maura fa la fila per una decina di minuti prima di entrare: è un posto molto grande, ci sono più sale e le luci sono soffuse, la sistemazione dei pezzi è creativa ma raffinata allo stesso tempo, Maura riconosce subito lo stile di Jodie, e inizia il suo percorso leggendo con calma tutti i cartelli di spiegazione. Jodie sta parlando con un gruppo di persone, quando nota Maura. Quasi si sente in difficoltà a vederla così elegante, dato che lei come sempre, è vestita molto sportiva: salopette di jeans, maglietta bianca e scarpe da ginnastica. Si congeda scusandosi e mentre cammina verso la dottoressa cerca di sistemarsi come può i capelli e quando è proprio alle sue spalle, le picchietta sulla schiena per attirare la sua attenzione. Maura si gira e trovandosi Jodie davanti la guarda un po' sorpresa. "Ciao Jodie." sorride.

"Ciao Maura. Vedo che i tuoi genitori ti hanno passato il messaggio."

"Certo che sì, non si dimenticano di niente. Mi hanno detto della mostra in Germania, complimenti.!

"Grazie, è stata una piccola vittoria per tutto l'impegno degli ultimi tempi." la guarda. "Wow sei davvero in forma."

"Grazie, anche tu, stai sempre bene." sorride guardando in giro. "Ho appena iniziato, ma finora i pezzi mi sono piaciuti molto."

"Oh, allora ti lascio proseguire. Io vado un pó in giro a parlare con la gente, se ti va ci possiamo vedere dopo, ti offro qualcosa?!"

"Sì, volentieri." la guarda andare via e poi torna a prestare attenzione alla mostra, anche se è un po' distratta. Lo stile di Jodie non è cambiato, anche se alcune cose non se le aspettava da lei, e quando arriva nell'ultima sala vede una scultura che riconosce molto bene e si ferma. Jodie ci ha lavorato per anni, Maura si ricorda che quel pezzo era sempre in giro per casa, Jodie lo spostava a seconda della luce e ci faceva le modifiche necessarie ogni volte che gliene venivano in mente, anche di notte. Ora le fa un certo effetto vederla finalmente ultimata: è un grande albero, fatto con diversi materiali, e da ogni ramo pendono oggetti legati a fatti della vita e soprattutto della carriera artistica di Jodie, ci sono foto, biglietti, un pennello, dei vari campioncini di materiali, e tutto ciò che per Jodie è importante.

Jodie continua a girare per tutta la mostra parlando con appassionati e critici che sono sopratutto colpiti dalla scultura dell'albero. Quando ha finito, prende due calici di champagne e cerca Maura, la trova proprio davanti a quella scultura e si avvicina. "Scommetto che non ti sei dimenticata di lei." sorride passandole lo champagne.

"Grazie." prende il bicchiere e ne beve un sorso. "E no, non potrei mai, ce l'ho avuta sotto gli occhi ogni giorno per cinque anni."

Jodie ride. "Mi dispiace di averti fatto sopportare i miei lavori per così tanto tempo."

"Ma no, perché? Erano sempre bei lavori."

"Ti ringrazio."

"Figurati e complimenti, la mostra mi è piaciuta molto."

"Bene, ne sono felice." sorride e butta giù l'ultimo goccio di champagne. "La mostra è quasi finita per oggi, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire a cena con me, scommetto che hai fame per aver camminato su quei tacchi."

"Mmm non funziona esattamente così, ma okay, sì, perché no."

Le prende la mano e la conduce in macchina, le apre la portiera per farla entrare e poi va al posto di guida. "Ti porto nel tuo ristorante preferito, quello francese." sorride mettendo in moto. "Non ci andiamo dal nostro anniversario, ma è sempre ottimo."

"Chi ti dice che io non ci vada dal nostro anniversario? Non sai che ci porto tutte le mie conquiste?"

"Parlavo di noi due insieme. Quindi ci hai portato quel bel capitano della marina?"

"No.." si gira a guardarla. "Tu come sai di Jane?"

"Le voci girano veloce a Boston." sorride svoltando sulla strada, ma c'è un po' di traffico. "Jane è una persona importante in questa città."

"È una persona fantastica infatti ed è un ottimo capitano."

"Ne sono sicura." le mette una mano sulla gamba. "Ma ha una figlia Maura, con il tuo lavoro non hai tempo per stare dietro ad una bambina."

Maura alza gli occhi e si gira verso di lei. "E' strano che tu dica così, visto che sto badando a quella bambina da più due mesi mentre sua madre è in missione."

"Va bene scusami." riprende a guidare mentre il traffico inizia a muoversi. "Sicura che non ti stia usando per mollarti la figlia quando vuole?"

"Ma che- okay, se hai intenzione di parlare per tutto il tragitto di questo io scendo qui e poi com'è che ti interessano così tanto i bambini adesso? Proprio a te."

"Non m'interessano i bambini, dico solo che ti sei gettata subito su una persona che aveva già una figlia solo perché io non ne ho voluti!"

"Questo non è assolutamente vero! E anche se lo fosse, sarebbe una mia decisione." Sbuffa. "Comunque non é così."

"Mi hai lasciata per quel motivo senza neanche sentire ragioni, mi sentirei un po' offesa dalla tua decisione."

"Lo sai bene che quella non era l'unica ragione per cui non siamo più insieme. Litigavamo ogni giorno! E comunque sto con Jane perché la amo, e voglio bene a Regina."

Jodie parcheggia. "Ci siamo lasciate poco più di un anno fa dopo cinque anni che stavamo insieme e già ti sei innamorata di un'altra?" la guarda.

"Io.. Sì, insomma, solo perché sei stata la persona più importante della mia vita per cinque anni non vuol dire che io non possa più innamorarmi se trovo la persona giusta.."

"Mi sembra solo che sia presto per innamorarsi di un'altra, tutto qui. Magari lo dico perché non ho avuto tempo di frequentare nessuno dato i viaggi e il mio lavoro, però ti sei buttata troppo presto su questa cosa grande."

"Jodie non la sto per sposare o cose del genere.. Sono molto felice con lei, non ho intenzione di sentirmi in colpa per questo."

"Hai ragione, mi dispiace tanto, non dovevo intromettermi." si toglie la cintura e scende, andando ad aprire la portiera di Maura.

"Grazie.." Maura esce dalla macchina e la segue in silenzio fino al tavolo, è vicino a quello dove andavano sempre di solito, solo che quello è occupato da una coppia.

"I miei mi hanno detto di salutarti." sorride.

"Li chiamerò. Mi fa sempre piacere vederli alle mie mostre e anche ricevere il loro sostegno nonostante che fra noi sia finita."

"Sai che ti vogliono bene come se fossi loro figlia. Non smetteranno mai di sostenerti."

"Non ti da fastidio vero?"

"No, voglio dire, è normale che si siano affezionati a te."

"Sopratutto tua madre, fra artisti ci si intende."

* * *

Quando hanno finito la loro cena, Maura invita a casa sua Jodie per bere qualcosa.

"Mi manca Bass, vorrei rivederlo."

"È cresciuto." Maura prende le chiavi di casa ed entrano.

Appena Jodie entra, vede Bass e si accuccia e gli accarezza il guscio. "Sei proprio cresciuto amico mio." sorride.

"Te l'avevo detto." sorride andando verso la cucina. "Di che hai voglia?" sorride lavandosi le mani.

"Uno scotch liscio andrà bene." sorride e si solleva raggiungendola in cucina.

Maura versa lo scotch per Jodie e per sè, è molto che non lo beve ma un tempo le piaceva. "Ecco tieni." le passa il bicchiere.

"Al nostro incontro." sporge il bicchiere verso quello di Maura.

"Al nostro incontro." sorride bevendo un sorso. "Wow, sono fuori forma, questa roba è forte.

Jodie butta giù il bicchiere e scuote la testa. "Sempre ottimo! Non siamo più giovani come una volta." ne prende un altro po' e lo versa anche a Maura. Poi sbadiglia appoggia il bicchiere. "Ora vado a casa. Grazie per la serata Maura e per esser venuta alla mostra. Spero di poterti rivedere altre volte."

"Sì, mi farebbe piacere." l'accompagna alla porta. "Buonanotte, fai attenzione"

* * *

"Come sto tesoro?" si sistema la cravatta.

"Stai benissimo mamma. Maura sarà colpita."

"Sei sicura di appoggiare la mia scelta?"

"Sicurissima, sono felice per te." l'abbraccia.

"Grazie piccola." le da un bacio sulla fronte. "Ora andiamo okay?"

"Siete pronte?" chiede Angela.

"Si nonna!" sorride sistemandosi il vestitino.

"Sono fiera di te Jane." l'aiuta ad alzarsi.

"Grazie mamma, per me è importante." l'abbraccia e poi insieme salgono in macchina dirette a casa di Maura, seguite da Frankie e Tommy subito dietro.

Jane vuol fare una sorpresa a Maura che non sa che è ritornata dal suo viaggio e si sta riprendendo piano da quello che è accaduto.

* * *

Negli ultimi due mesi, Maura e Jodie si sono viste altre volte, sono praticamente tornate amiche ed entrambe ne sono molto felici. Quel pomeriggio Regina è da Angela e Maura e Jodie si sono accordate per vedersi, perché Jodie ha un incontro importante e ha bisogno di una dritta su cosa mettere.

"Grazie, mi salvi. Allora, ho portato questi tre vestiti, dovresti aiutarmi a decidere e poi se avessi delle scarpe.." sorride mostrando i denti.

"Tu chiedi a me se ho delle scarpe? Ma sei stata con me 5 anni per cosa?" Ride. "Entra."

Jodie entra e Maura si siede sul divano. "Okay, metto il primo eh." va in bagno e si cambia e poi esce.

"Uuh sexy! Mi piace.. Un po' troppo corto per un riunione del genere però."

"E' quello che pensavo." si prova il secondo.

"Questo è già meglio! Scollato ma non troppo, approvo."

"Okay, il terzo non mi piace molto quindi direi che questo è aggiudicato. Hai delle scarpe che potrebbero starci bene?"

"Queste." corre a prenderle nella scarpiera. "Stai benissimo."

"Grazie Maura. Mi tiri giù la zip?" Maura si avvicina e la fa girare, tirandole giù lentamente la zip. Con Jodie così vicina e ferma davanti a lei Maura nota più del solito il suo profumo, le fa tornare alla mente molti ricordi, e si avvicina al suo collo inspirando silenziosamente ad occhi chiusi. Jodie sente il respiro di Maura sulla sua pelle e si gira guardandola negli occhi. Maura è ancora ad occhi chiusi e si lecca inconsciamente le labbra, e quando Jodie la vede fare questo non resiste e appoggia le sue labbra su quelle della dottoressa, accarezzandole i fianchi.

* * *

Regina ha le chiavi di casa di Maura in mano e facendo attenzione si avvicina alla casa seguita piano da Jane, che si muove lentamente. Quando sono davanti alla porta, Jane si aggiusta ancora la cravatta della sua divisa, con una mano tiene un mazzo di rose bianche e poi con l'altra tira fuori un anello dalla tasca, lo guarda ancora e poi sorridendo si gira verso sua figlia.

"Apri, così la sorprendiamo."

"Va bene mamma." sorride, infila la chiave e gira, spalancando la porta. "Ciao Mau-" si blocca appena vede la scena.

"Che succede?" entra muovendosi a stento con le stampelle e quando vede Jodie con il vestito che tiene per i fianchi Maura e la sta baciando quasi cade. "Mi dispiace di aver disturbato."

Maura si stacca pochi secondi dopo che le labbra di Jodie toccano le sue, ma è già troppo tardi, e girandosi incredula vede Jane e la piccola. "Oh mio dio, Jane.. Oh mio dio stai camminando! Oh no.." si mette una mano sulla bocca rendendosi conto di quello che è appena successo e si gira verso Jodie, che è pietrificata vicino a lei. "Ma che cosa ti è saltato in mente!?"

"Io.. Non lo so, pensavo- Non lo so.."

"Jane, ti prego, non pensare che io e lei.. No, ti prego, non è come sembra!"

"No, non importa infondo io sono stata via alcuni mesi e tu non potevi neanche sapere se ci fosse la possibilità di rivedermi presto, o non paralizzata o addirittura viva. Sono felice che tu abbia ritrovato Jodie." si volta, ma poi torna indietro. "Ah dimenticavo, questi sono per te." appoggia i fiori sul tavolino vicino al divano e poi esce.

"Mamma aspettami." la segue.

"Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto vedere tutto questo." rimette l'anello in tasca e continua a camminare lentamente verso l'auto.

"No, Jane." le corre dietro fermandola. "So che sembra una scusa, ma fammi spiegare, mi ha baciata e.. ti prego lasciami spiegare. Mio dio non ci credo che sei qui e stai bene.. Ti prego credimi, non ho ritrovato nessuno, non sto con Jodie e non ne ho la minima intenzione, ti prego.."

"Che è successo amore?" le guarda Angela.

"Chiedilo a lei." continua a camminare.

"Ha detto di no?" si gira verso di Maura. "Hai detto di no?"

"Ho detto di no? A cos- Jane ti prego aspetta." aggira Angela e si piazza davanti a lei. "Non puoi credere davvero che.. Insomma, mi sono presa cura di Regina, ti ho aspettato per tutto questo tempo, non puoi davvero pensare che io e Jodie.." gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime, sa che se anche le dicesse la verità Jane probabilmente non le crederebbe. "Jane, per favore.."

"Cosa? Tu e Jodie cosa?" la guarda arrabbiata. "Per fortuna che mi dovevi aspettare eh?"

"Mamma ti prego andiamo a casa." le tira un po' la giacca.

"Si andiamo." guarda i suoi fratelli.

Frankie si avvicina a Maura. "Ti prego lasciala passare." la guarda pregandola con lo sguardo.

"Ma io ti-" Maura la guarda un ultima volta e poi si sposta per farla passare, sentendo le lacrime scendere lungo il viso guarda Regina camminare a fianco di Jane.

I Rizzoli salgono in macchina, con Frankie che aiuta Jane a mettere le gambe dentro la macchina, perché è ancora paralizzata e usa dei tutori per camminare. Quando sono pronti, guidano fino a casa di Jane, dove si ferma solo Angela insieme a lei e Regina per tenerle compagnia.

"Amore stai bene?" accarezza la schiena di Jane.

"No mamma, come pensi che possa sentirmi nell'aver visto la donna alla quale stavo per chiedere di sposarmi baciare un'altra? L'ex per giunta."

"Mi dispiace."

"Odio il fatto che l'abbia visto anche Regina e che Maura mi abbia vista ancora più debole di quanto sono."

"Tu non sei mai debole."

"Con Maura ho scoperto che esiste la debolezza anche in Jane Rizzoli." si sposta sedendosi vicino a Regina sul divano.

"Avevo paura di perderla e mi dispiace di averle detto di andare alla mostra." abbraccia Jane iniziando a piangere.

"Oh piccola." la stringe. "Non è colpa tua."

"Non voglio vederti soffrire. Ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io." la porta più vicina.

* * *

Maura fa un respiro profondo e poi torna dentro casa, dove Jodie è vestita e pronta per andarsene. "Tu.." si avvicina a lei. "Non ho nemmeno le parole. Vattene. Giuro che non ti voglio più vedere, e stavolta dico davvero."

"Maura, mi dispiace, è stato istintivo, non-"

"È stato stupido, è stata un'enorme cazzata! Io lo sapevo che non sarebbe mai stato possibile avere un rapporto sano con te, io lo sapevo, e ogni volta ci casco. Ma di solito il prezzo ero solo io, ora la donna che amo e tutta la sua famiglia non mi vorranno più vedere. Ti prego, vattene."

"Maura, non dire-"

"VATTENE! Tu non sai, non hai la minima idea di cosa Jane significhi per me."

"Di sicuro significa più di quanto significassi io per i cinque anni passati insieme." va verso la porta.

"Vai fuori!" aspetta che Jodie esca e si mette contro la porta scoppiando a piangere.

* * *

Jane è dentro la doccia appoggiata alla parete, ha dovuto installare un sostegno speciale finché non potrà essere operata. Ha gli occhi chiusi e si sta godendo i getti d'acqua calda che le arrivano sul viso, ma di li a poco scoppia a piangere e l'acqua si confonde con le sue lacrime. Dopo qualche minuto esce e si asciuga il corpo e va in camera. "Mamma puoi vestirmi?"

"Certo tesoro mio." prende i suoi vestiti dall'armadio. "Mi sembra come se fossi diventata di nuovo piccola."

"Si, hai ragione." sorride e si siede sul letto facendosi vestire. "Almeno Maura non dovrà sopportare questa routine."

"Jane..." le infila la maglia e poi si siede accanto a lei. "Lei ti ama sai? L'avrebbe fatto pur di aiutarti, pur di stare con te."

"Non lo so.." si mette sotto le coperte.

* * *

Maura si sveglia alle due di notte sul divano, probabilmente si è addormentata piangendo, e subito cerca il suo telefono per chiamare Jane, sa che di notte lo tiene vicino al letto in vibrazione così da poter sentire le chiamate urgenti e non disturbare la piccola che dorme nella stanza accanto. Jane si sveglia di colpo quando sente il cellulare vibrare sul comodino, si allunga con la mano e lo prende rispondendo a bassa voce. "Capitano Rizzoli?"

"Jane sono Maura." tira su con il naso. "Non riattaccare per favore."

Jane si mette seduta e facendo attenzione mette il telefono in bilico fra l'orecchio e la spalla e recuperando le stampelle si alza e va in sala. "Maura sai che ore sono vero?" si siede sul divano.

"Um.." guarda l'orologio sulla parete. "Oh, è tardi.. O presto.. Scusa, non volevo svegliarti. No, in realtà volevo, non svegliarti, ma.." sospira e si mette seduta. "Io ti ho davvero aspettata Jane. Jodie era venuta a chiedermi un opinione per cosa indossare a una riunione, e poi mi ha chiesto di aiutarla con la zip del vestito e poi le sue labbra erano sulle mie. Io ti ho aspettata Jane, e l'avrei fatto per tutto il tempo necessario, perché ti amo e voglio stare con te."

Jane appoggia le stampelle alla sua destra e prende un bel respiro appoggiandosi al divano. "Sei in grado di guidare fino a casa mia? Io purtroppo non posso."

"Sono lì tra dieci minuti." Maura mette giù e corre in bagno, si sciacqua la faccia togliendo il poco trucco rimasto dopo tutti i pianti, prende le chiavi della macchina e una giacca e poi esce. In meno di dieci minuti è davanti alla casa di Jane, e apre con la copia delle chiavi che Jane le aveva dato prima di partire. Jane si alza quando sente la chiave che gira nella serratura e sfruttando la luce della lampada sul tavolino vicino al divano, va verso la porta, incontro a Maura. Maura entra e chiude piano la porta, e quando si gira trova Jane quasi davanti a sè, in piedi. "Jane.." vorrebbe baciarla o abbracciarla, ma sa che non è la situazione migliore per farlo, e avanzando di qualche passo le prende la mano per aiutarla a stare in equilibrio. "Vuoi che ci sediamo?"

Jane annuisce e le due donne tornano insieme sul divano. "Regina mi ha detto che ti ha suggerito di andare alla mostra di Jodie, ma conoscendoti, ci saresti andata per educazione in ogni caso."

"Sì.. Avevo paura di ferire lei e te andandoci, ma quando mi ha detto così ho deciso di andare e basta, dopotutto era solo una mostra.." guarda per terra.

"Non sono offesa perché sei una donna speciale e non sai dire di no." le prende le mani. "Solo che non capisco come tu sia potuta cadere nella sua trappola e in quel bacio."

"Non avrebbe dovuto essere una trappola! Durante questi mesi ci siamo viste altre volte e siamo andate a prendere il caffè ed eravamo semplicemente buone amiche! Poi oggi mi ha chiesto se poteva venire per un parere su dei vestiti e io le ho detto di sì e.. non so nemmeno se l'abbia fatto di proposito, non mi ricordo nemmeno come è successo, e poi ti ho vista lì.. Mi dispiace tanto.."

"Maura..." scuote la testa cercando di non piangere. "Ho pensato a te ogni secondo che sono stata a letto senza poter camminare, quando potevo farlo poi sono scesa in India e mi hanno messo questi tutori" indica le gambe "e mentre provavo a camminare, sono passata davanti ad una gioielleria e ho trovato questo." prende l'anello sul tavolino. "Appena l'ho visto mi sono guardata le gambe e ho capito che la vita è troppo breve per aspettare e mi sono detta "Al diavolo Jane, tu la ami, sei rimasta paralizzata, il tuo lavoro è pericoloso, cosa stai aspettando? Chiedile di sposarti!" e così l'ho comprato e volevo solamente farti una sorpresa senza dirti del mio ritorno, ma la sorpresa l'ho trovata io."

"Oh mio dio Jane.. Tu eri venuta a chiedermi di sposarti?" guarda l'anello con occhi lucidi. "Non..non so cosa dire..ho rovinato tutto, mi dispiace tanto." una lacrima scende sulla sua guancia. "Ti avrei detto di sí un milione di volte se tu fossi riuscita a chiedermelo.. Mio dio mi dispiace così tanto, non sarei mai dovuta andare a quella mostra, ho rovinato tutto.."

" Mamma," si stropiccia gli occhi. "che succede?"

"Niente piccola." si gira.

"Maura?" la guarda e poi si avvicina. "Vattene!"

"Regina calmati."

"No, vai via di qui, non voglio vederti mai più." corre in camera.

"Regina!"

"Ehi!" accende la luce. "Che sta succedendo qui?" guarda le due donne.

"Maura era solo venuta per spiegarmi." si alza in piedi prendendo le stampelle.

"E perché Regina urlava?"

"Credo sia arrabbiata con lei."

Maura sente che sta per scoppiare, vedere Regina dirle che non la vuole vedere mai più è davvero troppo, e si alza in piedi. "Penso che.. è meglio che io vada." raccoglie le sue cose.

"Mi ha detto una cosa quel giorno, al picnic." si avvicina a Maura. "Aveva paura di non poter avere più una famiglia se perdevamo anche te, per questo è così arrabbiata."

"Io non voglio perdervi Jane, non voglio, ma non potrà mai perdonarmi dopo quello che ha visto! Non so come provarvi che quel bacio non l'ho mai nemmeno pensato, figuriamoci se lo volevo! Ma non mi stupisco che Regina non mi creda, ai suoi occhi ho appena rotto tutte le promesse che avevo fatto di stare insieme e non lasciarci mai e prendersi cura uno dell'altro."

"È una bambina, le passerà." la guarda Angela.

"Ha bisogno di tempo, ma mi fa male pensare che sia stata la prima a vedervi baciare." fa qualche passo. "Buonanotte Maura." va in camera da sua figlia.


	19. Chapter 19

La mattina dopo Maura si sveglia e si butta sotto la doccia, non riesce a non pensare a quello che Regina le aveva detto quella notte e si sente sempre peggio. Controllando il cellulare trova solo messaggi di Jodie, che cancella senza nemmeno leggere, e poi andando al lavoro passa davanti a casa di Jane, ma notando che è vuota continua a guidare e va al dipartimento.

Jane si sveglia presto la mattina e sale in macchina con Angela, mentre Regina va al lavoro con Frankie. Quando arrivano in ospedale, aiutate da alcuni infermieri, portano Jane in una stanza, dovrà stare li tutto il giorno per fare controlli e analisi. Casey si è offerto di dare il cambio ad Angela, dato che lei dopo pranzo dovrà andare a lavorare.

"Mi occuperò io di Regina mentre sarai qui okay? Mi hanno già dato un congedo."

"Grazie Casey." sorride.

"Prego" le prende la mano. "Sai che non potrei mai lasciarla nel bisogno, è pur sempre mia figlia."

"Normalmente ti avrei schiaffeggiato, ma so che adesso ha bisogno di entrambi."

"Non posso biasimarti." sorride e si sporge dandole un bacio sulla fronte. "Tua madre deve lavorare, così Regina sta da me, la porto a scuola, la vado a prendere e poi mi organizzo con i tuoi fratelli per i turni in ospedale."

"Va bene." sorride e appoggia la testa al cuscino.

"Ora riposati che tra poco devi fare gli esami." si mette seduto accanto al suo letto tenendole la mano.

* * *

Maura non riesce a concentrarsi al lavoro, ma non vuole fallire anche in quello e si impone di completare le analisi che deve portare ai detective. Nella sua pausa pranzo rimane in ufficio, vorrebbe chiamare Jane ma allo stesso tempo inizia a pensare che magari Jane e soprattutto Regina starebbero sicuramente meglio senza di lei. Dopo una mezz'ora prende la macchina e guida fino a casa di Jane, ma non essendoci ancora nessuno parcheggia e chiama Angela, un po' preoccupata. Angela è appena uscita dall'ospedale, lasciano Jane sola con Casey, quando sente il telefono suonare, dopo averlo cercato nella borsa, risponde. "Pronto?"

"Angela, sono Maura.." fa un bel respiro. "Sono passata davanti a casa di Jane e non c'è nessuno.. È successo qualcosa?"

"Ciao Maura. Jane è in ospedale, dovrà starci per una settimana, deve seguire una terapia prima dell'intervento."

"Oh.. Um, pensi che le darebbe fastidio se andassi a trovarla più tardi?"

"Certo che no tesoro." sorride salendo in macchina. "Vai pure, le farà piacere un po' di compagnia."

Maura sorride mettendo in moto la macchina. "Grazie Angela, grazie davvero." Mette giù e guida fino al suo fiorista di fiducia, sa che Jane non è un tipo da fiori, ma prende comunque una rosa arancione e poi guida fino all'ospedale. Lì la conoscono e le dicono subito la stanza di Jane, lasciandola entrare anche se non è orario di visite. Maura sale le scale con la rosa tra le mani e vedendo la porta della stanza chiusa perché i medici sono ancora dentro per i controlli si siede fuori e aspetta. Il medico esce dopo circa un'ora dalla stanza di Jane e riconoscendo Maura la saluta. "Dottoressa Isles, che piacere vederla qui." sorride andandole incontro.

"Buongiorno dottor Übersbraund. Avrei preferito vederla in un'altra occasione se devo essere sincera." ride. "Sono venuta a fare visita al Capitano Jane Rizzoli."

"Ha ragione. Certamente, il capitano ha appena finito il suo ciclo di fisioterapia, può entrare." le indica la porta.

"Grazie dottore, buona giornata." sorride e dopo aver dato due colpetti alla porta la apre piano. Vede Jane che si sta sistemando sul letto e Casey che la sta aiutando. "Oh.. Scusate, non volevo disturbare, torno in un altro momento magari.."

"No tranquilla." mette una gamba di Jane sul letto.

"Entra pure." le sorride.

"Vado a prendere un caffè." sorride a Jane e poi va verso la porta. "Se hai bisogno sono in caffetteria." sorride debolmente a Maura e poi esce. Maura ricambia il sorriso e poi si siede vicino a Jane, porgendole la rosa.

"Grazie." la prende appoggiandola sulle sue gambe. "Come hai saputo che ero qui?"

"Sono passata davanti a casa tua e vedendo tutto buio ho chiamato Angela, avevo paura che fosse successo qualcosa.."

"Oh no, niente, sto bene, solo che devo stare chiusa qui per le terapie e poi tra una settimana potrò essere operata e quando torno a casa, ho da fare altre terapie. "solleva la rosa per annusarla. "Dovrò assumere un'infermiera."

"Capisco.. Posso già immaginare che tu riprenderai a camminare prima di quello che pensi." sorride debolmente e guarda la rosa. "Le rose arancioni vengono date quando si è orgogliosi di qualcuno."

Jane solleva lo sguardo incrociando quello di Maura. "E tu sei orgogliosa di me?"

"Sì, sono molto orgogliosa di te. Non che avessi dubbi sul fatto che avresti affrontato questa situazione di petto ma.. mi sorprendi sempre. Guardati, tra un paio di settimane sarai già in piedi."

"Non sono il capitano di una nave per niente eh." sorride e con la mano libera prende quella di Maura accarezzandola. "Sai cosa mi manca di più?" Maura scuote la testa tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle loro mani. Jane inizia a piangere e istintivamente abbassa la testa in avanti mentre le lacrime cadono sulla coperta. "Non posso far l'amore con te perché non riuscirei a sentirti e sembra quasi che anche il mio cuore sia paralizzato da ieri."

"Oh Jane.." Maura le prende le mani e si avvicina al letto. "Mi dispiace così tanto.. Non avrei mai voluto farti del male, mai.." la guarda e le asciuga le lacrime che continuano a scendere. "Non so come rimediare, ho paura che sia impossibile e ho paura di stare senza di te."

"Perché tutti si sentono in dovere di tradirmi?" tira su col naso.

"No, non è così, Jane.." appoggia la schiena alla sedia prendendosi il viso tra le mani. "Non so come fartelo capire, io non lo volevo quel bacio! In tutti quei mesi non mi è mai nemmeno passato per la mente di tradirti, mai, e se tu non fossi arrivata ieri pomeriggio avrei reagito esattamente allo stesso modo, l'avrei mandata via e non l'avrei mai più rivista. Non so in che altro modo spiegartelo, mi dispiace."

Jane mette la rosa sul comodino, sposta le coperte e aiutandosi con le mani mette giù le gambe, poi afferra le stampelle e si alza. "Vieni con me." Maura la guarda confusa e poi si alza e la segue. Jane la conduce fino alla cappella dell'ospedale e si siede su una panchina. "Quando mi hanno sparato e sono caduta l'unica cosa che ho visto eri tu, il tuo sorriso e poi circa un mese dopo, quando ti ho comprato l'anello, mentre eravamo in viaggio ho avuto un arresto cardiaco, perché mi sono svegliata in preda al panico dopo averti sognata in piedi con il vestito da sposa più bello che avessi mai visto, eri di spalle e mi aspettavi, vedevo i tuoi capelli biondo miele lungo la schiena, camminavo, passo dopo passo mi avvicinavo a te, ma poi cadevo, le mie gambe non reggevano ed era tutto buio. Ho paura di morire Maura, c'è l'80% di probabilità che io muoia durante l'operazione e alla fine il mio sogno diventerà realtà, non potrò sposare l'unica persona che io abbia mai amato in vita mia."

Maura sente le lacrime bagnarle la camicia, e alza lo sguardo verso Jane. "Lo so che c'è un alto rischio di complicazioni durante questo tipo di operazione, ma so anche che non ho mai conosciuto una persona più forte di te, perché dopo aver perso l'uso delle gambe e.." chiude gli occhi un istante e poi li riapre" e dopo un arresto cardiaco, tu sei qui, cammini con l'aiuto delle stampelle e sei pronta a rischiare per tornare a vivere come prima." si asciuga le lacrime. "Io non voglio pensare all'eventualità di quello che può succedere, non posso pensarci, non- no." la guarda riprendendo a piangere. "Ti prego, non posso chiederti di dimenticarti di quello che è successo, ma.. ti giuro con tutto il cuore che sei l'unica persona che voglio al mio fianco. Ti amo e voglio stare con te e attraversare insieme qualsiasi difficoltà. Non mi aspetto che tu voglia stare con me ora ma sappi che continuerò a provarci, voglio riconquistare la tua fiducia perché so che non ti fidi più di me."

Jane si alza e fa due passi verso Maura prendendola fra le braccia e accarezzandole i capelli per tranquillizzarla. "Devi parlare con mia figlia, lei è la cosa più importante per me, ti vuole bene, ha bisogno di te capito?" le da un bacio sulla fronte. "Allora forse io dopo potró strappare quella pagina della mia vita e scriverla da capo come se non fosse successo niente."

Maura alza la testa e la guarda annuendo tra le lacrime. "Lo farò. Te lo prometto. Farò tutto quello che è necessario te lo prometto." la abbraccia forte, annusando i suoi capelli. "Grazie Jane, grazie grazie grazie."

Jane sorride nell'abbraccio e poi le solleva il viso posando un bacio dolce sulle sue labbra. "Ti amo stupida." ride asciugandole le lacrime.

Insieme tornano in camera e Jane si sdrai a a letto. "Ah Maura, domani Casey porterà Regina a scuola, puoi andarla a prendere tu? Lui ha da fare con alcuni documenti della missioni."

"Certo, volentieri. Ci sentiamo più tardi." si abbassa e le dà un bacio sulla fronte.

"Ciao Maura e grazie ancora per la rosa." le sorride e poi chiude gli occhi.

Maura le sorride e facendo piano chiude la porta della stanza ed esce, per tornare al lavoro, pensando a cosa avrebbe detto a Regina il giorno seguente.

* * *

Regina ha passato la mattinata a leggere e disegnare. Ha fatto anche un disegno per Jane e vuole portarglielo all'ospedale. Quando suona la campanella la maestra raduna tutti i bambini e li porta fuori. La piccola si guarda intorno aspettandosi di trovare Casey, ma vede Maura.

"Che ci fai qui? Dov'è il mio papà?" la guarda.

"Casey aveva degli impegni al lavoro e la tua mamma mi ha chiesto se potevo venire a prenderti, anche perché vorrei parlare con te." la guarda mordendosi il labbro.

"Se l'ha detto la mamma mi fido." le porge la manina.

"Grazie Regina." Maura le prende la mano e cammina verso il parco. "So che sei arrabbiata con me, e hai ragione, ma vorrei spiegarti com'è andata perché non voglio che pensi che io abbia tradito la tua mamma.

"Va bene Maura, ti ascolto."

"Io e Jodie siamo diventate abbastanza amiche dopo la mostra, e ci siamo viste ogni tanto per passare del tempo insieme, come amiche. L'altro giorno, lei mi ha chiesto se poteva venire a casa mia perché voleva un consiglio su un vestito da mettere per un evento importante. Quando poi doveva togliere il vestito per rivestirsi mi ha chiesto di aiutarla con la cerniera del vestito, e mentre io la tiravo giù lei si è girata e mi ha baciata." guarda Regina che cammina a fianco a lei.

"E tu la volevi baciare? Sei ancora innamorata di lei? Non ami la mamma?"

"No, io non sono innamorata di lei. Io amo Jane, la amo molto, e non avrei mai baciato Jodie, però l'ha fatto lei. Io non ho potuto fare altro che staccarmi, ma ormai lei mi aveva baciata e tu e la mamma avevate visto tutto." guarda in basso.

Regina si mette davanti a Maura e le prende anche l'altra mano, poi si sposta vicina e sbircia il suo viso un po' coperto dai capelli. "Se la ami davvero, mi aiuteresti a fare una cosa?"

Maura tira su con il naso e le sorride. "Qualsiasi cosa."

"Allora seguimi." la conduce fuori dal parco e la porta davanti ad un negozio di abiti da sposa. "Ieri sera ho sentito la nonna parlare con la mamma in ospedale, mamma è ancora determinata a sposarti, così pensavo, che ne dici di organizzare il matrimonio per quando uscirà di li?" la guarda sorridendo.

"Dico che è un'ottima idea." sorride con gli occhi lucidi. "Grazie Regina, sei una bambina molto speciale." sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

"Finalmente potrò chiamarti mamma."

"Oh piccola." si piega sulle ginocchia e la stringe forte.

Regina ricambia l'abbraccio. "Ti voglio bene Maura e so che non sei una persona cattiva e mamma ci tiene tanto a te. Ora andiamo a cercare un anello da regalarle per la proposta."

Mmm, in realtà un anello l'ho già preso.. voglio dire, l'ho fatto fare alcune settimane fa, se vuoi andiamo a sentire se è pronto."

"Sul serio?" la guarda con gli occhi spalancati.

"Davvero! Avevo pensato di chiederle di sposarmi una volta tornata a casa."

"Quanto siete carine." sorride. "Andiamo allora." Maura sorride e la porta nella sua gioielleria di fiducia.

* * *

"Maura! Che piacere vederti. Chi è questa bellissima signorina?"

"Ciao Hailey, questa è Regina, la figlia di Jane."

"Oh, Jane, la fortunata ricevente dell'anello, che a proposito è pronto! Te lo mostro." si abbassa sotto il bancone e le porge una scatolina, Maura la apre e sorride: è un anello sottile di oro bianco con una fila di quattro piccoli diamanti.

"E' perfetto, proprio come l'avevo pensato." sorride e lo passa a Regina. "Che ne dici?"

Regina lo guarda e poi sorride. "E' perfetto." lo ripassa a Maura. "Le piacerà molto."

"Aggiudicato allora, grazie." Maura lo paga e poi lei e Regina escono dal negozio. "Sono contenta che ti piaccia."

"Starà molto bene nel dito lungo della mamma. Andiamo a trovarla? A scuola ho fatto un disegno per lei."

"Certo." sorride e insieme prendono la macchina e prima di andare all'ospedale, Maura si ferma a prendere un'altra rosa, di colore rosa scuro questa volta, e poi vanno da Jane. Le infermiere hanno appena portato via i resti del pranzo e le lasciano entrare senza problemi.

"Mamma!" corre e sale sul letto.

"Ciao amore." l'abbraccia e poi guarda Maura. "Avete fatto pace?"

"Sì, Regina è stata molto comprensiva." sorride e porge a Jane la rosa.

"Mmm bene." prende la rosa. "Mi vuoi regalare tutte le rose del mondo? Grazie."

"Se potessi lo farei, ma vado per significati." si siede.

"E questo colore che significato ha?" mette la rosa nel vasetto insieme all'altra.

"Questa vuol dire grazie."

"Per cosa? "

"Per avermi dato la possibilità di spiegarmi ed esserti fidata di me ."

"È stato un piacere."

"Mamma ti ho fatto un disegno!" sorride tirandolo fuori dallo zaino.

"Ma è bellissimo." sorride mentre lo guarda.

"Sei tu che corri per tutta casa mentre giochi con me. Tornerai a farlo presto."

"Certo." le scompiglia i riccioli. "Grazie."

"Attaccalo sopra al letto, così la mamma può vederlo ogni giorno quando si alza."

"Sì! Vado a chiedere se hanno qualcosa per attaccarlo." corre fuori dalla stanza.

"Vieni qui." prende Maura per la mano e la trascina verso di se fino ad arrivare con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. "Lo sai che sei bella vero?"

"Se lo dici tu... mi sei mancata tanto, non posso credere di averti di nuovo qui a Boston con me." l'abbraccia.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu."

Maura le dà un bacio. "Ti amo Jane Rizzoli."

"Ti amo Maura Isles."

"Vi amo anch'io." sorride entrando e si arrampica su una sedia per appendere il disegno.

"Sei una vera artista." sorride.

Maura la guarda incantata e poi le appoggia una mano sul viso coprendolo. "Non sorridere, sei troppo bella quando ridi." Jane le da un bacio sulla mano. "Ehi non vale!" ride.

"Si che vale." sorride e le prende il viso dandole un bacio.

"Ho il diabete adesso!"

"Ah si?" le fa il solletico.

"Noooo mami!" si agita.

"Ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io." sorride e l'abbraccia.

"Ce l'ho io il diabete ora, come la mettiamo?" ride arruffando i capelli di Regina.

"Sei gelosa!" incrocia le braccia al petto e solleva le sopracciglia.

"Gelosa iooooo?" sorride iniziando a farle il solletico mentre si avvicina a Jane per baciarla.

"Ehm, scusate." si schiarisce la gola.

"Papà!" scende dal letto e gli sale in braccio.

"Ciao piccola. Jane, Maura." guarda le due donne che lo salutano. "Ero venuto a vedere come stavi." sorride a Jane. "E a chiederti se posso portare Regina con me stasera, al luna park."

"Va bene."sorride e poi quando Casey ha recuperato lo zainetto di Regina, salutano le due ed escono.

Maura guarda Jane. "Sai il giorno esatto dell'operazione?" si siede sul bordo del letto.

"Martedì. Mi dispiace se ieri ti ho fatto pensare al peggio, voglio solo che tu pensi che mi riabbraccerai dopo l'intervento."

"No, non è colpa tua, sono una dottoressa e sono abituata a pensare ad ogni eventualità, ma sento che tu puoi farcela. Voglio prendermi il giorno libero, per quello te l'ho chiesto."

"Maura se vuoi andare a lavorare non voglio impedirtelo."

"Jane.." la guarda alzando le sopracciglia. "Non starò in ufficio mentre ti stanno operando, non se ne parla, voglio essere qui ad aspettarti."

"Va bene."

Proseguono la serata mangiando qualcosa insieme e poi andando nella sala cinema dell'ospedale dove proietteranno un film. Lo fanno per non far annoiare i loro pazienti. Quando hanno finito di guardare il film, salgono in camera di Jane e si sdraiano sul letto a parlare, finché non si addormentano abbracciare e un'infermiera mette una coperta sopra Maura per non farle prendere freddo.


	20. Chapter 20

E' la mattina del giorno dell'operazione, Maura ha ovviamente preso il giorno libero e sta andando in ospedale con Regina, che sta tenendo il mano un mazzo con nove rose rosse. Quando arrivano vengono fatte passare praticamente subito e Maura manda avanti prima Regina, vuole prendersi un minuto per raccogliere i pensieri, è molto emozionata.

"Ciao mami." sorride entrando.

"Ciao piccola." sorride.

"Queste sono per te." le da le rose.

"Grazie mille." le prende annusandole. "Sono bellissime."

"Sei pronta per l'operazione?"

"Si, prontissima e voglio tornare a camminare per poter giocare con te." sorride arruffandole i riccioli.

"Allora sono pronta anch'io." le da un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ehi.." entra sorridendo tenendo le mani dietro la schiena. "Come ti senti?"

"Ciao, bene, non vedo l'ora di camminare di nuovo."

"Anche io non vedo l'ora." sorride e poi guarda Regina che annuisce. "Allora.. C'è una cosa che voglio chiederti, volevo rimanere in tema e farlo con i fiori ma ho letto che sarebbero servite 108 rose per farlo e nemmeno con l'aiuto di Regina sarei riuscita a portarle tutte." Ride un po' nervosa. "Allora ho pensato che quelle nove rose, che vorrebbero dire "staremo insieme per tutta la vita", con l'aggiunta di una decima," tira fuori una rosa da dietro la schiena. "che simboleggia quanto sei perfetta, e con l'aiuto di questo," tira fuori la scatolina dell'anello e la apre, inginocchiandosi davanti al letto "avrebbero aiutato a chiedertelo. Jane Rizzoli, sei l'amore della mia vita. Mi vuoi sposare?"

"Oh mio Dio!" si mette la mano davanti alla bocca e la guarda con gli occhi spalancati. Non ci credo amore, io- si, si voglio sposarti, certo, voglio diventare tua moglie." sorride e allunga la mano verso di lei.

Maura sorride con gli occhi lucidi e le infila l'anello, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo." guarda l'anello e poi si sporge per baciarla, mentre la sua famiglia e gli infermieri, che hanno visto la scena dal vetro, applaudono.

Maura sorride nel bacio sentendo gli applausi. "Non vedo l'ora di essere tua moglie."

"Sarà un vero onore." sorride guardandola negli occhi.

"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto mamma." sorride arrampicandosi sul letto per abbracciarla.

"Oh piccola vieni qui." la stringe forte dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Mi dispiace interrompere questo momento," entra sorridendo. "prima di tutto auguri e poi Jane deve andare, dobbiamo rimetterla in piedi."

Maura aspetta che il dottore abbia sistemato Jane sul lettino con le ruote per portarla in sala operatoria e poi si avvicina, prendendole la mano. "Ci vediamo tra qualche ora, fai la brava." sorride abbassandosi per darle un bacio dolce sulle labbra. "Ti amo, non vedo l'ora di sposarti."

"Ti amo. Ci vediamo più tardi futura moglie del Capitano Rizzoli." le da un bacio sulla mano e poi si allontana trasportata in sala operatoria dal medico e dagli infermieri.

* * *

Casey arriva in ospedale dopo circa un'ora che Jane è dentro alla sala e cerca Regina, quando la vede seduta con Maura e la famiglia di Jane, si avvicina.

"Buongiorno." sorride.

"Ciao papà!" scende giù da Maura perché era seduta in braccio a lei e gli corre incontro.

Tutti lo salutano e Casey prende in braccio sua figlia. "Allora la mamma è entrata?"

"Si e ti sei perso una proposta di matrimonio." guarda Maura.

"Davvero?" la guarda confuso.

"Sì." sorride forzatamente.

"E' stato così romantico Maura." sorride Angela accarezzandole un braccio.

"Oh beh." si avvicina a lei tenendo Regina in braccio. "Congratulazioni." allunga la mano verso Maura.

"Grazie Casey." gliela stringe.

"Ti va Regina di fare una passeggiata con me qui fuori?"

"Si papà."

"Va bene per lei?" guarda Angela.

"Fai pure." le passa la felpina di Regina e poi i due escono.

"Papà sei triste che mamma sposa Maura?" appoggia la testa al suo petto.

"No tesoro, sono felice per mamma." le accarezza i capelli dolcemente. "E' solo che voglio che tu sappia che per qualsiasi cosa io ci sono."

"Lo so, sei sempre il mio papà." gli da un bacio sulla guancia barbuta e poi si riappoggia su di lui, mentre entrano nel parco e fanno un giretto per ingannare l'attesa.

* * *

Maura si sgranchisce le gambe e va a prendere un caffè per sè e per Frankie, gli altri non lo vogliono, e mentre aspetta in caffetteria chiama sua madre per aggiornarla. Parlano un po' delle condizioni di Jane e lei si offre di venire a trovare la donna.

"Ah, devo dirti anche un'altra cosa.."

"Devo preoccuparmi?"

"No assolutamente, spero che non ti arrabbierai perché non te ne ho messo al corrente prima, ma farlo ora è stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto, più o meno.."

"Cara cosa è successo?"

Maura prende i due bicchieri e torna verso la sala d'attesa. "Ho chiesto a Jane di sposarmi."

"Che cosa!? Oh mio dio ma è bellissimo, è una notizia stupenda! Arthur, nostra figlia si sposa!"

"Mamma non urlare!" ride. "Racconto tutto domani va bene?"

"Va bene.. Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique! Arthur mi hai sentito!?"

"Ti lascio mamma, sto tornando in sala d'attesa. Ci sentiamo più tardi, ti voglio bene."

* * *

Il dottore esce dalla sala operatoria dopo quattro ore e va verso la famiglia che è tutta seduta in sala d'attesa. "Salve famiglia Rizzoli. L'intervento è andato benissimo, la paziente attualmente è ancora addormentata, ma fra un paio d'ore potrete farle visita, vi consiglio di andare un po' fuori all'aria aperta."

"Oh mio dio che bello." sospira sollevata e poi tutti escono raggiungendo Casey e Regina.

"Ciao." sorride la piccola vedendoli.

"Novità?" li guarda.

"L'operazione è andata molto bene, lasciano Jane riposare per un paio d'ore e poi potrà ricevere visite."

Che bello!"

"È una notizia fantastica."

Le due ore passano mentre la famiglia va a prendere un gelato e si siede al parco per godersi l'aria aperta. Il dottore fa scendere piano Jane dal letto e ancora con l'aiuto delle due stampelle la fa camminare avanti e indietro nel corridoio.

"È come imparare a nuotare. Prima due braccioli, due stampelle, poi un bracciolo, una stampella e poi si toglie tutto ed ecco fatto."

"Spero di riprendere presto, per il mio matrimonio."

"Lo farai Jane." sorride tenendole una mano sulla schiena per aiutarla. "Brava continua così."

"Okay." fa pian piano dei passi cercando di dare comandi alle gambe di muoversi e vede Regina arrivare di corsa lungo il corridoio e si ferma.

"Mamma mamma!" le va incontro.

"Amore mio." le accarezza i capelli appena lei abbraccia le sue gambe.

"Come ti senti?"

"Bene."

Maura e gli altri arrivano qualche minuto dopo e appena Maura vede Jane in piedi abbracciata a Regina sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime per la felicità, sapere che Jane è fuori pericolo la fa finalmente tranquillizzare. Aspetta il suo turno e appena Jane è libera la prende tra le braccia e la stringe forte. "Sono così contenta che sia andato tutto bene."

"Anch'io." sorride abbracciandola. "Non potevo andarmene prima di averti rotto un po' le scatole per tutta la vita." ride.

Maura ride e si stacca da lei per darle un bacio. "Non te l'avrei mai perdonato."

* * *

Jane è tornata a casa dall'ospedale da una settimana ormai, ora è abbastanza stabile da poter fare riabilitazione per conto suo e al momento sta a casa con sua madre per poter avere sempre qualcuno a casa se ha bisogno di aiuto. Maura e Regina hanno organizzato il matrimonio dal giorno dell'operazione e approfittano di una mattina in cui Jane é uscita per fare una passeggiata con Angela per ultimare tutto. Maura va a ritirare il suo vestito e quello di Regina, che farà da damigella e porterà gli anelli all'altare, e poi va a prendere i suoi genitori in aeroporto, che sono arrivati per l'occasione visto che il matrimonio a sorpresa è programmato per il tardo pomeriggio. A Jane è stato detto che la marina aveva organizzato un evento speciale per la sua guarigione e il suo ritorno quel pomeriggio, quindi Maura stira la sua divisa mentre aspetta che Jane torni a casa. Jane va a fare una lunga passeggiata con Angela al parco, è il luogo migliore per la sua riabilitazione. Ormai cammina da sola, anche se non perfettamente..

"La marina è stata gentile ad organizzare la festa."

"Si, hanno messo a disposizione la tua nave e hanno organizzato tutto loro."

"Non vedo l'ora di tornare al lavoro."

"Nonostante l'incidente?"

"Mi daranno un ruolo nell'accademia."

"Sul serio?"

"Si, il colonnello Frost me l'ha comunicato un paio di giorni fa."

"È un'ottima notizia no?"

"Si, insegnerò a dei ragazzi, è un bel ruolo. E in più non dovrò più stare lontana da Regina e Maura."

"Sono fiera di te tesoro. Ora torniamo a casa, così puoi prepararti con calma per la festa."

"Si, andiamo." sorride e piano tornano a casa.

"Ben tornata tesoro." sorride Maura che le stava aspettando davanti a casa di Jane appoggiata alla sua macchina con la divisa stirata in mano. "Com'è andata la passeggiata?"

"Bene. Mi hai stirato la divisa per la festa?"

"Sì, era nel tuo armadio da un sacco di tempo ed era tutta stropicciata." sorride aiutandola ad entrare.

"Grazie amore. Vado a farmi un bagno se non vi dispiace. Ci vediamo direttamente la Maura? Porti tu Regina?"

"Sì certo, vado a prenderla a scuola adesso e poi ci prepariamo, a dopo amore." Le dà un bacio, saluta Angela e poi prende la macchina per andare alla scuola di Regina.

* * *

Jane sale piano le scale e va in bagno, apre l'acqua nella vasca e quando è pronta, entra e si rilassa, poi inizia a lavarsi per bene e quando esce si asciuga e si acconcia i capelli. Appena è pronta con i capelli e il trucco, va in camera ed inizia a vestirsi, indossando biancheria coordinata e poi la divisa al completo con camicia, cravatta, pantaloni e giacca con tutte le medaglie. Quand'è pronta scende e raggiunge Angela che si è nel frattempo preparata e insieme aspettando l'ora per andare all'evento.

Maura va a prendere Regina a scuola e quando tornano a casa sua la aiuta a vestirsi, facendole anche una bellissima treccia elaborata e mettendole dei fiorellini tra i capelli. Quando la bambina è pronta inizia a vestirsi lei, e intanto arrivano Constance e Arthur, che le accompagneranno alla nave, e Constance sale ad aiutarla a prepararsi.

"Sei bellissima tesoro." sorride chiudendole il vestito.

"Grazie mamma."

"Siediti che ti sistemo i capelli." sorride e quando Maura si siede di fronte a lei inizia a tirarle su i capelli per farle uno chignon morbido.

"Mi ricorda quando ero piccola, quando mi pettinavi per andare alle cene formali." sorride rilassandosi ad occhi chiusi.

"E' vero." sorride fissandole i capelli con delle forcine e lasciando che qualche ciocca ondulata le casa attorno al viso. "Non posso credere che stai per sposarti." sorride e mentre Maura ha ancora gli occhi chiusi Constance si slega la collana con una perla a goccia che porta sempre e la mette al collo di sua figlia.

"Mamma.." apre gli occhi.

"E' tradizione, mia madre l'ha messa al mio collo poco prima che mi sposassi e l'ho sempre portata da quel giorno, ora tocca a te."

"Grazie mamma." si alza e la abbraccia. "Ti voglio bene." la vibrazione del telefono la interrompe: è Angela che le comunica che lei è Jane sono appena partite e quindi che tra poco dovranno farsi trovare là.

Dopo circa mezz'oretta, Jane e Angela arrivano al porto e ovviamente Jane parcheggia al suo posto e poi aiutata da sua madre sale sulla nave e attendono all'entrata che qualcuno le venga a prendere su ordine di Maura ad Angela. Arthur guida con Constance, Maura e Regina fino al porto, dove intanto sono arrivati anche i fratelli di Jane e pochi amici intimi fra cui Barry, e tutti vengono fatti entrare da un'entrata secondaria, mentre Maura comunica al comandante Frost, che celebrerà la cerimonia, che vada a prendere Jane e Angela e le scorti fino al ponte mentre loro si preparano.

"Capitano Rizzoli." sorride andandole incontro. "Signora Rizzoli."

"Salve comandante." sorride.

"Signore." fa il gesto militare e lui gli indica di riposarsi.

"Se volete seguirmi, i colleghi l'aspettano di la."

"Volentieri." sorride e insieme a sua madre lo segue lungo tutta la nave fino al ponte.

"Visto che è bel tempo, hanno tutti insistito per fare la festa sul ponte." apre il portello e fa spazio per far passare le due donne.

Appena esce Jane si aspetta di trovare i colleghi e invece vede il ponte decorato con fiori e nastri bianchi e file di sedie con seduti amici e parenti che si alzano appena la vedono entrare.

"Ma che cos-" rimane a bocca aperta guardandosi intorno.

"Vai amore." le mette una mano sulla schiena e la porta da Frankie.

"Ti porto io." le da il braccio e lei si aggancia con il suo.

"Mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo?" lo guarda.

"Stai per sposarti sorellona." sorride e la porta verso il Comandante Frost.

"Stai scherzando?"

"È quello che volevi no?"

"Certo." sorride scuotendo la testa e mentre percorre il tappeto verso l'altare, saluta tutti. Quando Jane arriva all'altare Constance entra da una porta laterale e prima di andare a sedersi la saluta, poi iniziano a suonare la marcia nuziale e dal portello dove prima erano entrare Jane e Angela esce Maura accompagnata da suo padre, che la porta da Jane, seguiti da Regina che tutta soddisfatta sparge dei petali di rosa bianca sul tappeto. Jane si gira e vedendo Maura camminare verso di lei, sente una lacrima scendere sulla guancia e se l'asciuga subito e poi sorride a sua figlia. Quando arrivano davanti all'altare Arthur dà un bacio in fronte a sua figlia e abbraccia Jane, sussurrandole "prenditi cura di lei" all'orecchio e poi quando lui va a sedersi vicino a Constance, Regina si avvicina a Jane e Maura e le abbraccia. Le due donne ricambiano l'abbraccio della piccola e poi si sollevano guardandosi. "Sei meravigliosa." Jane sorride a Maura prendendola per mano.

"Grazie, sei bellissima anche tu." sorride stringendole la mano prima di girarsi verso il comandante Frost.

Il comandante Frost celebra la cerimonia e quando Jane e Maura si scambiano gli anelli e le promesse, finalmente possono dire di essere sposate. Tutti i parenti e gli amici entrano nel salone per la cena, mentre Jane prende da parte Maura e insieme rimangono sul ponte.

"Non me l'aspettavo proprio amore." la tiene fra le braccia accarezzandole i capelli sotto al velo. "Grazie, è stato un bellissimo regalo ed è un onore essere tua moglie."

"Ed è un onore anche per me. Ti amo Jane, ti amo davvero tanto." le accarezza il viso.

"Ti amo Maura." sorride e le da un bacio. "Vieni, andiamo dalla nostra famiglia." la prende per mano e insieme entrano.

 **FINE.**


End file.
